Corazones de oro
by AteneaCullenSwan
Summary: Isabella Swan desubicada con su palidez y su extraño cabello colorido se enamora de Jacob, popular y hermoso. El le confieza que la ama, pero no permite que se vean en publico hasta un momento que repentinamente cambia de opinion. Ella descubre lo que sucede en la vida secreta de jake y las cosas no pueden ir peor.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan, ese era su nombre. Es una chica un poco desubicada en la sociedad, se convirtió en chiquilla sin techo con solo diez años de edad, vivió en la calle por mucho tiempo hasta que los servicios sociales le encontraron una casa hogar.

Ella se enamora, de un chico popular que es muy distinto a ella. El le confiesa que la ama en secreto, pero que no pueden estar juntos jamás Jake repentinamente cambia de opinión y permite que puedan verse en público por miedo a perderla.

Cuando ella descubre lo que el hace en silencio, las cosas no pueden ir peor. Y al final, tendrá que elegir, si demostrar el amor que siente o ignorarlo por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO1

En el funeral de mi padre adoptivo no me sentía comoda, obviamente ningun funeral es para sentirse comoda, pero esto era pasarse de la ralla. La gente me daba abrazos y decía buenas palabras sobre ellos.

Ninguno estuvo allí cuando el los necesito.

Pero supongo que eso pasa en todos los funerales de este perdido mundo, la gente me daba sonrisas y me deseaba la suerte del mundo.

Hipócritas.

No llore, el no merecía que yo lo hiciera no le daría el llanto, el no merecía mi infelicidad. Fue bastante bueno conmigo, y me trataron como a una hija de verdad. Cuando la salvaje llego a la casa los dos me explicaron las cosas, y como se vivía aquí. Y yo lo entendí.

Cuando su cuerpo –no el – se quedo en ese hueco profundo del cementerio, yo volví a casa en mi auto, no deje que alguien mas me abrazara. La hipocresía me provocaba nauseas, era terrible.

Llegue, todo en calma y con cuidado. La casa estaba vacía, esto no era inevitable pero supuse que duraría mucho mas que esto.

Suspire y llame a mi mejor amigo, un profesor de historia de la universidad donde estudiaba.

- Bella. – murmuro. - ¿Qué tal estas?

- Genial. – Desabroche mis zapatos de marca y coloque los pies encima de la mesa. – Gracias por no venir a consolarme como los demás.

- Ni lo digas. – Dijo el. – Puedo ir si quieres.

- Mejor otro día, solo llamaba para decirte que estoy bien.

- Vale, feliz día.

Colgué un poco fuera de lugar, subí a mi habitación y me tire a la cama como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Cerré mis ojos, y deje que el cansancio lloviera sobre mi dejándome rendida.

La universidad no la necesitaba, tenia dinero y poder. Me dejaron unas hermosas casas, unos lindos autos y acciones en empresas. De eso se encargaría alguien mas, no yo. Sin embargo pensaba que la dependencia de algo nunca fue saludable.

Me vestí lo mejor que pude y deje mi cabello suelto.

Explico, soy delgada un poco alta muy blanca llegando a lo pálido, ojos chocolates cabello negro con muchos colores, me encantaba mi cabello.

Subí al auto y maneje a la universidad que quedaba a menos de una hora de mi casa.

Tenia un novio, que no era exactamente un novio, era mas como un juego. Estábamos a escondidas, yo al llegar a la universidad viví de un bullying intenso cuando se enteraron que estaba enamorado de Jacob. Me hacían pancartas asquerosas, y cosas por el estilo. El me confeso que yo le gustaba luego de un tiempo y comenzamos a salir a escondidas, llevamos un tiempo y lo quiero mucho.

Yo era la rara con un auto bonito, la rara con cabello raro la rara con palidez. Eh, soy humana como todos.

Pero la gente cada vez mas crea un prototipo de persona distinto, y como yo no sigo prototipos, no me importa.

Pero si sufrí, demasiado. Solo que no soy débil, no me doy por vencida así tan rápido. Yo era… bastante callada. Solo hablaba cuando era necesario hacerlo, o lo hacia con Emmett mi mejor amigo en el mundo.

El día, era poco soleado. Pero así era aquí el sol no salía demasiado. Seguro por esto mismo mi piel era pálida, o por falta de vitaminas quizá….

Baje del auto y tome mis libros del maletero, cerré todo y camine a la facultad.

Mi vestir no era moderno, de echo era un poco gótico. Yo creía fielmente que el negro me hacia ver mucho mejor y me gustaba mucho el color, resaltaba con mi piel pálida y hacia juego con el luto.

- ¡Allí viene! – Alguien susurro detrás de mi. - ¡Shh!

Yo no mire a los lados, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada.

Pero sentí un golpe en la espalda y voltee, nadie estaba detrás de mi y pensé por un momento que eran ideas mías, camine lentamente hacia los salones y entre donde me tocaba la primera clase del día. La gente me miraba bastante extraña y sonriente, si esto a mi no me lo hicieran muchas veces yo diría que la gente estaba cambiando.

- ¡la friki enamorada de Jake! – Grito una chica morena que siempre se apañaba conmigo. Ella se acerco a mi sonriente, y paso su mano por encima de mi cabeza. Yo me puse en guardia para meterle un golpe donde fuese.

- Dejame…. – Ella arranco algo de mi espalda y lo pego en mi frente. Lo quite furica.

'Bella y jake amor por siempre' la nota decía, y tenia una foto horrible con mi cara y la cara de el juntas. Yo mire alrededor, la clase reía con fuerza. Jake solo negaba con la cabeza, pero como siempre no me defendía en publico.- Que inteligentes, cerebros de manies. – arranque la hoja de mi frente y me senté en mi mesa intentando relajar mi mente.

Jacob me miro con una compasión infinita, y yo me sentía pésima ahora mismo. Si el me quería tanto, ¿Por qué no hacia algo para detener los atentados hacia mi?

La profesora llego, y estuve feliz, algo en que entretenerme.

Antes de que comenzara la clase un chico entro:

- ¿Sociología profesora? – ella le asintió brevemente. - ¿Sera que puedo pasar?

- Siéntese por favor. –Respondió amablemente la profesora, el tomo asiento casualmente a mi lado y me miro de reojos sonriente. Yo no pude hacer lo mismo por supuesto. El me toco el brazo y yo me aleje lo mas que pude pensando dentro de mi que también pegaría algo en mi espalda disimuladamente. No les temía, había vivido un infierno profundo antes que esto y sabia como defenderme. Pero no quería ser la chica problemas de nuevo, y agradecía ser así, no quería estar en la pandilla de la escuela. El me miro por un momento y se centro en sus apuntes. El timbre sonó, y yo Salí rápidamente del salón de clases. Llegue a mi auto, lo abrí y me senté en el, alguien toco mi ventana.

- Hola. – era ese chico que acababa de llegar a la clase. – solo quería saber si me prestarías tu horario, soy nuevo.

Lo busque debajo del asiento del copiloto y se lo entregue.

- Puedes quedártelo, tengo mas en mi casa.

El asintió brevemente y se quedo viendo mis ojos.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. – ofreció su mano

- Isabella Swan.- la estreche de vuelta. – Lo siento, tengo que ir…. – mire al frente y allí estaba Jacob delante de los dos, Edward miro de mi hacia el.

- Nos vemos pronto Isabella. – el se fue, Jake miro por un instante a Edward y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse de mi.

Tenia problemas.

Me baje del auto cuidadosamente y camine detrás de el pero a muy lejana distancia, la gente me veía con cara amistosa, yo fui el hazme reír de la mañana, quien no me miraría así?

Yo entre al lugar preferido de Jacob, era un baño sin usar de la facultad. Lo se, no era el lugar mas romántico para estar, pero creo que estar con el era algo que valía la pena.

- ¿Nuevos amigos Bella? – cerro la puerta con seguro detrás de mi, lo mire con reproche.

- Solo me pedía el horario. – se encogió de hombros y se acerco a mi dándome un beso maravilloso que me hacia pensar cosas de gente pervertida.

- Lo siento por lo de esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros. – Si tuvieras la amabilidad de decir que estamos juntos….

- Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto. – Si, que en el amor no importa como estemos, que el me quería y eso era lo que importaba. – Viniste hermosa hoy.

- Y con un papel en la frente con tu nombre y el mio juntos, ¿No te parece eso hermoso Jacob?

Volteo los ojos, como si le molestara el tema.

- No es mi culpa, bebe.

- Obviamente, nunca lo es. Es culpa de la friki. ¿No es asi?

El bajo sus brazos derrotados.

- Tu cabello, tu palidez tu cuerpo me encanta. No eres una friki para mi. – Beso mis labios. – Ademas, esto es mas excitante así como estamos. ¿no crees?

Demonios, era realmente sexy.

- Algún día me cansare…

- ¿Crees que yo no? – Dijo el mirándome a los ojos. – Bella, que te relacionen conmigo con todo de burla no siempre es lo mejor.

- Porque tu eres el chico guapo y yo la friki. – suspire. – Anotado.

El me sujeto contra la pared y me beso.

- No eres la friki. – Susurro contra mis labios. – Eres mi friki, ¿Qué tal te llevas con eso?

- Pues genial. – deje que me diera un beso fugaz. – por ahora.

Eramos grandes, ¿Por qué no dejaba de jugar conmigo?

El fue mi primera vez en todo, yo le quería mucho era una persona demasiado cariñosa conmigo cuando estábamos solos, de resto no me hablaba mucho. El tenia reputación aquí, creo que es por eso que no quiere ser descubierto con una friki, todo eso caería.

¿Y mi valor que?, ¿Yo no valía nada?

Pues, había pasado toda mi vida sacrificándome por los demás. Era una costumbre hacer cosas que a veces no quería hacer por mantener felices a los demás.

Estúpida. La voz en mi mente siempre me llamaba asi, y lo era. Ninguna mujer con amor a si misma haría esto, por nada ni por nadie.

Hola espero les guste y puedan visitar este fic. Soy nueva en este lugar asi que me cuesta un poco editarlo xD

De nuevo espero les guste y si no... I'm sorry e.e

Pronto estaré actualizando.

¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de pasar un rato agradable decidimos volver hacia el mundo real, el que yo odiaba.

- ¿Qué tal esa chica de tu clan? – le dije mientras acomodaba mi ropa, estaba vuelta un desastre. – La morena la que me quito el papel esta mañana.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – abotono su camisa y se acerco a mi.

- He escuchado que tu y ella…

- Ni lo pienses. – se miro en el espejo y peino su cabello. - ¿Leah? No.

- ¿alguien mas?

El suspiro y me miro a mi desde el espejo.

- Eres genial, una chica ejemplar y a la que quiero. – toco mi mejilla. - ¿Por qué estaría con cualquier otra?

- Porque soy la friki. – El me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. – Jake, quiero estar contigo, delante de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no permites eso?

El se volteo hacia mi.

- No quiero que te hagan daño por todo esto. Tengo amigos, pero enemigos también bebe.

- ¿Me matarían por estar contigo?

El abrocho su patalon ahora.

- No, pero si lo que vives ahora es horrible, aquello seria peor.

- ¿Contra ti o contra mi? – pregunte con inocencia peinando mi cabello.

- Contra los dos. – me beso y camino hacia la puerta. – Te quiero bebe.

- ¡Excusas! – grite. El me sonrió y salio del baño.

Emmett me esperaba en el pasillo. Le comente sobre mi conversación con jake, el era el único que la sabia. El era mi fiel confidente, el único que sabia que yo era una sin techo y el único que me ayudaba con mis actividades extra-curriculares.

Yo repartía comida a niños de la calle los domingos, y el me ayudaba. Cuando Jake me preguntaba que hacia los domingos solo apagaba el celular, no quería que nadie supiera de esto. Solo Emmett.

- Este domingo esta este menú ahora. – me mostro una carta con todos los ingredientes que teníamos que comprar. – y lo siento por Jake, nunca desee que el estuviera contigo.

- Bueno, iré de compras mañana. – dije mirando aun el menú. – No importa, supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

Me miro con reproche. - ¿Sabes? Las mujeres lindas como tu deberían ocupar un lugar distinto, quizá el no quiera nada serio ahora mismo, eso quiere decir que no puede aceptar una relación que todo el mundo vea.

- Lo quiero Emmy. – Murmure por lo bajo, caminábamos por el pasillo, esta universidad tenia oídos. – Yo no se…

- Se que lo quieres pero pensar en ti misma seria un logro, Bella. – beso mi frente y camino hacia su próxima clase. – Espérame en el estacionamiento a mitad del día, iré a tu casa para arreglar todo para este domingo. – me guiño un ojo y entro a su clase. Yo camine directamente a la mía, Edward el chico que se había presentado esta mañana estaba mirando por todos los salones, no sabia donde estaba. Suspire y me acerque a el.

- ¿Perdido?

- Si, demasiado. – me entrego un papel con los nombres del salón.

- Ven conmigo. – el me siguió a paso rápido. - ¿Eres de intercambio?

- Si mi padre se mudo aquí hace unos días conmigo. Por eso entre tarde en este semestre.

Asentí y entre al salón.

Al entrar todos me miraron, mas que todo la profesora Jacob y Leah. Mis parpados temblaron y mis mejillas enrojecieron pero Edward me guió al lado de su puesto donde se sentó con entusiasmo.

La profesora comenzó la clase hablando de la sociedad desde el pasado explicando como el hombre creció en ella y que mientras mas crecía mas competitivo se volvía.

La clase no me aburría, pero Edward me contaba cosas interesantes en un tono bajo. Me dijo que una vez su padre lo lanzo tan alto en un columpio que se partió la nariz, y por eso existía una pequeña cicatriz. Lo mandaría a callar si no me hiciera reír.

Jacob nos miraba de vez en cuando. Yo me daba cuenta porque cuando lo miraba a el apartaba la vista rápidamente.

Yo me reía intensamente por las muecas que hacia Edward, era divertido y sus aventuras no eran normalmente como las aventuras de los demás.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, cuando sonó el timbre y todos salimos fuera. Yo fui al estacionamiento con Edward, que revisaba su teléfono celular mientras me hablaba.

- Papa quiere que vaya. – Se encogió de hombros. – necesita ayuda extra con las cosas de la mudanza.

- Puedo llevarte. – el negó con la cabeza. – No tengo nada que hacer.

Y me alegre que dijera que no, Emmett apareció y recordé mis planes con el.

- Nos vemos después Bella-

- Adiós Edward.

Emmett y yo arrancamos en el auto mientras el me contaba de su dia, su humor estaba pésimo porque los estudiantes estuvieron irresponsables. Hablo un momento con su esposa explicándole que llegaría un poco tarde y que almorzaría en mi casa, Emmett era magnifico, al contrario de ella que me odiaba con todo su corazón, pero el me conoció primero y siempre estaba conmigo. No necesito que el me prefiera, solo que el este cuando lo necesite.

- ¿Cómo te va con el fallecimiento de tu papa? – pregunto mirando aun el celular.

- La verdad, bien. No ha pasado un día que no lo extrañe y puede que se escuche cruel, pero así todo esta mejor.

- El amaba mucho a tu madre.

- La tristeza lo mato. – Seguí manejando hasta llegar a mi gran casa.

Bajamos el comenzó a hablar por teléfono y yo abría la puerta principal, al entrar deje mi mochila en el mueble de la sala y me fui a la cocina tome una manzana y la mordí, volví a la sala donde estaba Emmett resoplando.

- ¿Tu mujer molesta de nuevo?

Me miro molesto.

- Dice que necesita mas tiempo conmigo, me tiene en casa todos los días. Por un momento que este contigo planeando todo lo del domingo nada pasara.

Pokerface, celos uf.

- Deberias ir. Yo te llamo mas tarde.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sipi. – le sonreí confiada. – el domingo iremos y haremos lo de siempre, mañana iré a hacer compras, nos escribimos textos. – El asintió me abrazo y se fue.

La soledad vino a mi de nuevo, pero no me preocupaba, a los frikis la soledad les encanta.

Prepare un almuerzo rápido para mi, la voz sabia de mi padre no se escuchaba por los alrededores como siempre y eso hacia que mi corazón se estrujara un poco mas cada minuto.

El timbre sono, y allí estaba el. Su cuerpo, y su mirada que siempre me volvían loca.

Lo hice pasar sonriente, pero su cara era de pocos amigos.

- Bien, lo has logrado.

Lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Me has puesto celoso. – Se acerco a mi y me tomo por los hombros. - ¿contenta?

Hice una mueca, confundida esperando alguna explicación mística. Y luego de mucho tiempo mirando sus ojos lo entendí.

Estaba celoso de Edward.

- No todo gira alrededor de ti. – Murmure esperando que el no lo escuchara pero al ver su cara bien dibujada por la luz supuse que si lo escucho. – Veras, el solo es un compañero que se acerco a saludarme es todo…

- Lo vi. – se cruzo de brazos.

- Bueno, el y yo no tenemos nada. – Arqueo una ceja. – Y si es así, no creo que tengas problemas con eso, Todos hablan de ti y Leah.

- ¿Qué? Ella solo me habla de vez en cuando.

- edward también me habla a mi. – Me encogí de hombros. – Es lo mismo.

- pensé que me querías.

- Y te quiero. – Mi corazón palpito aceleradamente. – Pero como no puedes reclamarme por algo que tu también haces.

habían personas que pensaban que el enamoramiento cambiaría mi forma de ser , sentir, y ver la vida. En cambio lo intensifico mas. Y sobretodo el echo de ser ignorada durante mucho tiempo y que el llegara tan tarde.

- Déjale de hablar.

- ¿Te estas escuchando? – pregunte negando con la cabeza. - ¿Dejarías de hablarle a tus amigos por mi?

El no respondió por un instante. Yo proseguí.

- Bueno, no te lo pido porque no soy nada para hacer que elimines personas que consideres importantes para ti.

-¿Y mis celos? – pregunto en un susurro apenas audible.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo, donde mi amor no vale nada y mis celos por Leah tampoco. ¿Feliz?

Camine para abrir la puerta y así el pudiera salir, pero sentí sus manos tomarme la cintura.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Bueno, pensé que la conversación se había terminado.

- No, no puede terminar así. – me apretó fuerte y cerro la puerta detrás de el. – Creo que me debes algunos besos. Medio dia sin verte, eso es realmente genial. – me sonrió y no pude evitarlo, le sonreí de vuelta.- ¿Te gusta estar conmigo a cada momento?- me dio un corto beso.

- Me encanta.

La verdad que el y su cuerpo colosal era hermoso, bastante único para mi sabiendo yo que era el único que había visto realmente desnudo. No paso nada mas que besos y algunos toqueteos me encantaba tocar esa parte de el, su abdomen era precioso. Cuerpo de cualquier olímpico, y su cabello Suave era magnifico.

- Me quieres Bells?

- Sip. – acomode mi cabello y lo bese. – Mucho. ¿Dudas?

- No lo se, aun no me gusta que andes con ese chico. – ayudo a levantarme del piso y me dio un corto beso. – Le gustas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Venga, te he dicho que solo nos conocemos.

Se encogió de hombros y me abrazo.

- Te mira de la forma en la que te miro yo.

Suspire.

- Intentare alejarme.

Eso hizo que el sonriera mucho, me beso fuertemente.

- Eres lo mas genial que he conocido en mi vida.

- ¿Te quedaras esta noche conmigo? – le pregunte añorando eso, no podía pasar una noche sola.

- No bebe, lo siento. Mi madre debe estar esperándome para cenar.

Hice una mueca divertida. El me abrazo.

- Se que es difícil por lo de tus padres, pero puedo venir mañana.

¿Sabado? No. Amanecería con el y los chicos de la calle no me verían.

- Mañana… Emmett me invito a una fiesta con su esposa. – era una mala mentirosa.

- ¿El lunes?

- ¿Qué tal si te vienes el domingo después del mediodia? – pregunte esperanzada. – Podriamos pasar el domingo hasta el lunes juntos aquí.

- No me lo perdería. – beso mis labios por un momento y se separo, tome su camiseta y lo pegue mas a mi.

- Te quiero, Jake. – volvi a besarlo. – mucho.

- Yo también bebe. – Se separo y salio por la puerta, me asome por la ventana como aceleraba el automóvil y se perdia en la oscuridad…

Me levante temprano para ir al supermercado, marque el numero de Emmett y el lo contesto sin espera.

"Ire al supermercado ahora mismo"

"Estoy aquí con Rose" – dijo el – "Te espero aquí para ayudar"?

"¿En serio? Ella me odia"

"No es cierto"

"si lo es, estaré allí en unos minutos"

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, el supermercado no quedaba muy lejos de donde yo vivía pero necesitaba el auto para transportar las cosas. Me baje de el con mi chequera y la tarjeta de crédito para el pago.

Emmett miraba con su mujer algunos muebles, sus manos estaban atadas supuse que todo estaba bien.

- Hola. – sonreí. Ellos se dieron la vuelta, el sonriéndome ella odiándome por dentro. - ¿Qué tal Rose?

Ella no me respondió, pero se alejo de nosotros mas rápido que decir hola.

- Te dije que me odiaba.

- No es asi, esta celosa.

Bufe de manera significativa.

- ¿De mi? – me rei. – Emmett, tu eres como un hermano. Tu mujer esta completamente loca.

- Lo se. – miro a los lados preocupado. – piensa que eres mi amante.

Lo mire desconcertada, ¿En serio? Creo que si el tuviera una amante de verdad nadie sospecharía de eso.

- Ya vera.

- ¡Bella! – me grito. - ¿Qué? Vuelve aquí.

No le hice caso seguí caminando buscando a Rose que se hallaba en el área de cosméticos con cara de pocos amigos.

- No soy amante de tu esposo. – ella me ignoro, pero sabia que me escuchaba. – El es un hermano, no te molestes con el por su ausencia cuando esta tragándose mis lagrimas. Intentare que el este mas contigo, pero es fiel. Es el hombre mas maravilloso que existe, no soy su amante.

- Se quien es mi marido. – Eso pareció molestarla mas. - ¿Pero quien eres tu?

- Soy una sin techo, mi padre fue enterrado hace días. – Le sonreí con desdén. – No puedo pedirte que aceptes mi relación de hermandad con el, pero estas un poco grande para estos berrinches.

- No hice berrinches. – se acerco a mi. - ¡quiero a mi marido! Cada vez que lo necesito, esta contigo en tu casa, soy su mujer debería estar conmigo.

Unos pasos detrás de mi se escucharon y detuve a Emmett antes que dijera algo para defender a su mujer. Ella se desahogo por completo, dijo las palabras mas obscenas nunca escuchadas en este planeta, me llamo zorra y todos sus agregados. Cuando termino respiro profundo y siguió viendo las cosas.

- Deberias hablar con tu mujer Emmett. – le di unas palmadas en el hombro. – Esta mal.

Tome un carrito para hacer compras y me aleje de ellos comprando las cosas para el día de mañana, ella tenia razón, si mi marido me hiciera lo mismo pensaría lo mismo de el, que tenia una amante. Pero yo veía todo esto injusto, nunca la trate mal y nunca demostre otra cosa mas que amistad hacia el.

Me cruce en mi camino con varios chicos, que me miraban y yo me imaginaba si podía sentirme bien y normal con alguno de ellos, si podía caminar tomada de la mano con ellos.

Pero todos tenían la cara de jacob aunque las cosas no fueran a la perfección con el, me encantaba. Estaba feliz a su lado aunque quisiera matarlo de vez en cuando.

Compre todo lo necesario y al pagar un chico me ayudo a llevarlo al auto, le di propina.

- Muchas gracias. – dije sonriendo. Subi al auto y maneje a casa, arregle todo y arregle mi casa, saque el polvo lave los baños y los pisos. Era gigante parecía un castillo, era de dos plantas con unos cuartos super grandes y todo muy lujoso y antiguo.

Recordé a mis padres, y por un momento pensé que lloraría, pero no.

El timbre sonó, yo Salí a ver quien era. Emmett me esperaba del otro lado.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Me termino.

- ¿Qué? – me acerque a el sorprendida. - ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Le pedi que te pidiera disculpas.

- Emmett – lo regañe. – Tu mujer me odia, puedo ser feliz con eso. ¿Por qué permitiste que te dejara asi?

- ¡Porque ella quiere hacer eso con cualquier mujer que se me acerque!

Al principio se veía muy contento, pero cuando bajo la noche y yo comencé a servir la cena lo vi llorando a mares. Saque dos cervezas de la nevera le entregue una y trague de la otra.

- Las parejas se acaban, pero la amistad siempre perdura. ¿No es así amigo mio?

El asintió.

Tomamos mas de la cuenta y yo ya estaba mareada, me recosté en el sofá y el hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

- Queríamos un bebe. – me dijo llorando. Tome sus mejillas y las moví de un lado a otro.

¿Un emmettsito? – me reí con estupidez. – genial jeje

Me levante y comencé a bailar, como una estúpida en escena.

Ven aquí amigo. – lo jale hacia mi y bailamos, nos movimos demasiado sin música ni sonido. Dos estúpidos que pedían amor de los demás, y que solo obtenían cervezas para que la estupidez creciera mucho mas.

Nos reímos muchísimo, en la cocina intentando comer lo que viéramos cayo contra el suelo amortiguando la caída con su trasero y yo solo pude reirme mas.

Era correcto reirnos, reirnos para no llorar.

E.B

E.B

E.B

E.B

Hola de nuevo, espero les agrade y gracias a esas personitas que lo estan leyendo. Es un honor para mi.

Pronto actualizo.

¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

No recuerdo una mierda de lo que paso la noche anterior. Pero yo estaba en mi cuarto envuelta en sabanas, cuando me levante un poco desorientada lo primero que hice fue correr al baño a vomitar todo lo que tenia por dentro.

Puag.

El dolor de cabeza mas grande que yo y por un momento recordé mi pasado en la calle al verme en el espejo, mi cabello todo alborotado y sin forma. Lo peine en la ducha mientras el agua caiga sobre mi cabeza, esperando a que el dolor se me pasara.

Después recordé que había pasado la noche con Emmett borrachos, y ahora no sabia donde estaba. El dolor punzante de cabeza casi me tumbaba por completo, pero era domingo. Los domingos teníamos que ir por los niños y llevarles comida.

Revise lentamente toda la casa, pero no había señales. Camine a la nevera para tomarme unas pastillas para el dolor y había una nota en ella.

"Te veías mal esta madrugada, he preparado todo y he ido a llevarles comida, la tuya esta en el horno microondas, llámame cuando veas esto"

Y parecías una idiota bailando.

Emmett.

Subí a mi habitación y me pase la sabana sobre mi cabeza intentando bloquear la luz solar, busque mi celular y marque su numero.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido? – Escuche voces desde el otro lado de la línea.- Estoy muy liado con estos chicos Bella.

- Amanecí medio muerta. –Susurre intentando no hacer ruido dentro de mi pensando que así se me aliviaría el dolor. – Tengo ganas de arrancarme la cabeza. ¿Cómo esta todo?

- Apuesto a que seguiste tomando cervezas cuando me fui. – Por un momento imagine como negaba con la cabeza. – Pues, todo va de maravillas. Los chicos han preguntado mucho por ti.

- ¿Les dijiste que estaba enferma?

- No, les dije que estabas borracha.

- ¡Emmett! – Me reí y luego me queje por el dolor de cabeza.

- Eh, chicos. Bella no esta borracha, esta enferma. – El murmullo se alzo y luego el volvió a hablarme. - ¿Contenta?

- Te matare.

- Si, pero estas muy adolorida para hacerlo hoy. Supongamos que aun siga con vida mañana nos veremos. En serio.

- Vale. Nos vemos, Emmy.

- Te pareces a mi madre.

Colgó el teléfono y yo sonreí. El a veces era muy infantil, Emm es como un hermano para mi. Una persona grandiosa, esta siempre cuando lo necesito y cuando no también.

Nos conocimos desde el principio de mis semestres, ahora que voy por el quinto somos inseparables, es mas que una relación profesor-alumna, el nunca ha interferido en mis notas y yo se lo agradezco.

Pase mucho rato recostada en mi cama, tipo momia, enrollada en una sabana suave que calmaba mi dolor. Mire la hora en mi celular y al mismo tiempo se escucho un timbre.

Mierda, Jacob.

Baje tropezándome con casi todo, iba mareada ya a punto de volver a vomitar. Le abrí la puerta y me retire de nuevo, los rayos de sol me dañaban. Tipo vampiro…

- Te ves terrible. – murmuro el abrazándome, toco mi cara e hizo una mueca. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Tome anoche, con Emmett. – tome su mano y lo jale hacia mi llevándolo al piso de arriba a mi habitación. – Estoy terrible.

Sentí nauseas lo solté y corrí a mi habitación, donde me fui directo al baño y vomite todo lo que pude, sentí unas manos dándome golpecitos leves en mi espalda.

- No me gusta cuando tomas. – negó con la cabeza. – Siempre pasa esto, Emmett debería tener mas cuidado.

-No, Jak. No lo culpes, fui… - vomito de nuevo en mi boca.- yo.

- Esta bien. – Tomo mi cabello y lo acaricio por momentos hasta que mi vomito se calmo.

Me llevo abrazada a la cama de nuevo y se recostó conmigo.

Paso el resto del día junto a mi, llevándome al baño o dándome vitaminas, agua jugos. Cualquier cosa que igual terminaría botando por el desagüe. Al dormir, el se saco la ropa quedando desnudo a excepción de su ropa interior y medias, me recosté en su pecho escuchando los sonidos de su corazón latir, latían como una dulce canción para mi.

- Te ves hermosa. – Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos. – En serio, pareces mas friki, pero mas hermosa.

- Tienes unos gustos incomprensibles. – murmure besando su pecho. – Gracias por venir y aguantarme hoy.

Me sonrió y beso mi frente.

- Siempre estaré a la orden para ti.

Subí la cabeza un poco intentando no marearme y lo bese suavemente.

- Sabor a vomito, hmm nuevo en el menú.

Me reí por lo bajo y cerré mis ojos.

Me desperté cuando escuche la alarma sonar, el estaba a mi lado, con la mesa de desayuno, el comía viendo tv. Pude observarlo y guardar ese recuerdo por un instante.

El era precioso.

Las ganas de bostezar me descubrieron y el me miro rápidamente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Saque el cabello de mi cara y lo mire. No me sentía mareada, y estaba viva.

- Si. – Se acerco a darme un beso. – Mucho mejor ahora.

- Te he preparado algo de comer. – sonrió entregándome el desayuno.

Era maravilloso, el era… lo mas hermoso, a los cielos gracias le daba por haberlo conocido, el era especial cuando quería serlo obviamente, me demostraba con su amor lo que me quería, aunque a veces se comportara como idiota y no demostrara nuestra relación en publico, pero era magnifico cuando estábamos solo los dos. Yo era el sapo, el un príncipe encantador que me hacia feliz a pesar de las cosas que sucedían a nuestro alrededor.

Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, sus detalles cada vez me enamoraban mas, y en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, el amor crece mucho cada vez.

Comimos y aunque nos tocaba ir a clases nos besamos por un largo rato demostrándonos el uno al otro el amor que sentíamos.

Me levante para ir a ducharme.

- Ven aquí. – Me tomo del brazo y me devolvió a la cama encima de el. Toque su piel, me encantaba recorrer cada centímetro de el al descubierto, lo bese, y el encantamiento se rompió cuando su celular sonó. El miro con cara de pocos amigos ese artefacto electrónico que quería liquidar ahora mismo, pero se levanto dejándome un lado y lo tomo.

"Mas vale que sea importante" – me miro y me guiño un ojo. Su cara se contrajo por un segundo y me volvió a mirar haciéndome señas de que volvería en un segundo.

Fui al baño, y me di una ducha rápida, con suerte llegaría a la clase que seguía.

Me vestí, y me senté en la cama a esperarlo a el, que tardaba por entrar a la habitación, cuando me asome con cuidado escuche que discutía con alguien, pero estaba alejado de mi y no podía escuchar y definir que palabras decían. Volví al cuarto cuando sentí que subía por las escaleras, me senté en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, cuando el me vio vestida asintió.

- Es hora de irnos.

- ¿llamada importante? – Me miro de reojo tomo su pantalón y se lo coloco rápidamente.

- No, solo eran los chicos. Ya sabes.

- No parecían ellos. – Me removí incomoda acercándome a el. – Puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo se. – me dio una media sonrisa algo extraña y beso mi frente. – llegaremos tarde a clases, es mejor que nos vamos.

Maneje a la universidad con el en el lado de copiloto, iba muy silencioso como normalmente siempre iba. Pero no dije nada, solo coloque mi vista en el camino. Lo deje un poco retirado de la universidad para que nadie nos viera juntos. Me despedí de el con la mano y seguí andando hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Cuando me baje, la misma rutina de siempre, la misma gente. El mismo movimiento.

Todo era igual las mismas personas golpeándome con sus sonrisas, pero estaba feliz. ¿Quién podría dañar eso?

Me senté fuera de los salones a revisar el cuaderno (No recordaba nada de lo que tenia que hacer para hoy, lo de esta mañana tenia mucho que ver con mi perdida mental) y vi a Jacob pasar frente a mi, con sus amigos. Me dio una rápida sonrisa y entro al salón de clases, yo espere un momento y los seguí.

Edward me hizo señas como un niño pequeño, y yo me junte con el en su lado de las mesas. Me sentía bien, toda mi vida me había sentado sola en cualquier lugar, una compañía por un día no estaba mal. Pero recordé la advertencia de jacob contra el.

- Edward yo…

- ¡Dime que tienes algún tiempo libre para tu compañero!

- Primera vez en mi vida que veo un hombrecito tan feliz por venir a clases. – me reí.

El señalo una cicatriz en su brazo.

- Me insertaron pilas nuevas esta mañana. – Acaricio mi cabello.

- Yo quisiera de esas, nunca tuve.

Me guiño un ojo y se concentro en la clase, escribimos mucho. Yo tuve que colocarme mis lentes de visión porque casi no veía a la pizarra y esta profesora era mas de escribir en ella que de dictar algo. El tema era bastante complejo y largo, dividido en dos con la promesa de que en la próxima clase lo seguiríamos.

- ¿Estudiaste para el examen? – puedo jurar que mi cara fue la cosa mas graciosa del mundo, porque Edward se rió por un momento de ella. La gente nos miraba extraño.

- ¿Hay examen?

- Me decepcionas, pensé que eras un cerebro en todo esto.

Me encogí de hombros, no lo era pero no era mala tampoco.

- Tienes que ayudarme. – Le pedí jalándolo del brazo llevándolo casi arrastrándolo por todo el camino, nos sentamos en un lugar alejado de todos, tenia diez minutos para repasar algo.

El fue muy amable, me explico cosas que yo no sabia, y no se como el sabia mas de esto que yo. Quizá el día que la profesora hablo de esto, yo no estaba precisamente en este mundo.

Tome nota de algunas cosas esperanzadas de que algo sobre esto quedaría en mi mente por siempre o mientras estaba en examen, me conformaría con eso.

Cuando volvimos Jacob no estaba, pero no me preocupe, quizá estuviera haciendo lo mismo que yo, se perdía mas en sus pensamientos que yo misma.

La profesora era un poco estricta, pero no nos separo de las mesas. Pero si nos coloco exámenes distintos.

Todo lo que yo no sabia estaba en ese examen. Me di por vencida pero Edward me pellizco. Brinque un poco y chille bajito.

- No lo entregues aun. – como si me leyera el pensamiento, y comenzó a escribir.

Al cabo de un rato yo me cansaba de rayar y borrar intentando parecer convincente, una nota pequeña apareció encima de mi hoja, con las respuestas.

Comencé a escribir lo mas rápido que podía, con la adrenalina subiendo a mi alrededor. Se sentía bien copiarse.

Entregue mi examen completo, me sentía realizada.

- ¿Qué tal? – Paso un brazo suyo por mis hombros. - ¿Te sirvió?

Me siento de maravillas. – Dije sonriente. – Dime que ese papel no tenia droga incrustada y lo aspire completo, me siento….

- Lo se, como volando.

Primera vez que me copiaba. ¿Se notaba?

Emmett salía de uno de los salones, y al verme en los brazos de Edward me miro sonriente.

- Genial, simplemente maravilloso. – me acerque a el y lo abrace fuerte.

- Edward, mi hermano Emmett. – mire de un lado a otro. – Emmett este es Edward, un amigo.

Se estrecharon las manos y los dos nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

- Pubertos, los odio.

- Cámbiate, da clases a los del quinto.

- Prefiero este desastre que el tuyo.

- ¡Oye! – Le dije intentando parecer seria. – Me dañas el corazón.

El miro por encima de mi y su mirada paso de felicidad a molestia. Voltee a ver y estaba Jake caminando por el mismo pasillo.

Emmett ya caminaba lejos pensando que el se quedaría conmigo, pero no era así. Aunque yo lo quisiera.

- Emmett espera… - Le dije caminando detrás de el. – Se que te cae mal, pero no para huir de el.

- ¿Todo bien Bella? – pregunto Edward mirando a los lados, asentí. Emmett camino hacia mi auto.

- ¿Tu y tu esposa? – negó con la cabeza yo hice una mueca de tristeza. Esto significaba que estaria mas tiempo en mi casa – Vale, pero compras las cervezas, ya en casa se acabaron.

Edward nos miraba extrañados. Se despidió y camino lejos de nosotros, Emmett me miro con reproche.

- Estaría bien que le preguntaras si quiere subir al auto. – puse los ojos en blanco. – Solo por cortesía.

Subimos al auto y lo seguimos, me detuve delante de el un momento.

- Puedo llevarte a tu casa.

El miro con las manos en sus bolsillos. Era guapo, con un caso de acné, pero era bastante alto cabello castaño ojos verdes y un cuerpo muy… ¡Despierta, tienes novio!

- ¿No seria demasiado? – pregunto mirándome.

- Para nada entra. – hablo Emmett antes que yo pudiera contestar y darle la bienvenida a nuestro grupo.

Cuando agarramos camino en la vía, Emmett y edward hablaban de lo caro que estaban los relojes de marca, yo solo preguntaba de vez en cuando a donde tenia que llevarlo, su casa era una cabaña muy amplia y bonita, no pensarías al verla que allí vivían personas jóvenes, pensé por un momento que era de personas adultas. Edward me dio las gracias al bajar, un hombre con un cabello rubio bastante joven se asomo a la puerta y movió su manos hacia nosotros.

Edward lo llamo y el señor se acerco.

- Papa, estos son mis compañeros. – Miro a Emmett. – Bueno, el en realidad es un hermano de Bella.

- Un placer. – Nos dio la mano. - ¿Quieren pasar? Estoy preparando almuerzo.

Mire a Emmett y negué con la cabeza aunque me moría de curiosidad por ver la casa por dentro.

- Muchísimas gracias, pero tengo que hacer otras cosas. – Sonreí educadamente. - ¿Otro día?

Su padre asintió se despidió de nosotros y volvió a su casa.

Nos vemos luego. – Dijo Edward después de un momento.

- ¿Qué tal si un día vienes a la casa de Bella y tomamos cervezas?

Mire a Emmett sorprendida, y Edward me miro a mi esperando afirmación. No podía decirle que no.

- Claro, estas invitado a nuestro grupo. – sonreí.

- Gracias, nos vemos luego. – Me guiño un ojo y yo entre al auto.

- Ya se lo que intentas hacer emmett. – Espere que el entrara y lo mire con reproche, el me miro confundido, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

- Pienso que nuestro grupo no es un grupo. Es un dúo y necesita de mas gente.

- La cagaras. – arranque y tome el camino a casa. – Somos un dúo, el mejor de todos. El dúo dinámico, no necesitamos mas.

- En realidad si, necesito amigos. – le golpee el brazo fuerte, el chillo del dolor.

- No lo necesitas yo valgo por todos.

- Necesito amigos hombres para que ella deje de molestar.

Me detuve en un semáforo y lo mire fijamente. - ¿La amas? – pregunte, el miro a otro lado.

- Supongo.

- ¿Supones?

Cuando me miro sus ojos se miraban tristes y pensaba que en unos momentos lloraría.

- Sabes Emmett, ella es tu mujer, tendrán hijos y todo lo demás. Creo que es mejor que nos alejemos para que sean felices…

El negó la cabeza, yo arranque el auto para seguir y llegar a la casa.

- Tu eres… una persona magnifica, desde que te conocí mi vida cambio por completo, y siento que si no te hablo mas por ella, me sentiré incompleto.

Estacione el auto en mi casa y baje de el. Abrí la puerta principal le pedí que entrara y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me quite la chaqueta dejándola en el suelo, el se sentó en el sofá y yo le seguí.

- Eres mi mejor amigo sin duda alguna, y yo no tengo a nadie mas. – dije buscando su mirada. – Pero no podemos estar así toda la vida mereces tener una esposa e hijos, yo estaré bien además no significa que nos dejaremos de hablar, podemos saludarnos de vez en cuando.

El me abrazo.

-piensas deshacerte de mi, olvídalo. Ella tendrá que aceptarlo o dejarme, eres como una hermana pequeña para mi, y intento protegerte en este mundo insufrible.

No necesitaba que el ni nadie hiciera eso o tomara ese roll conmigo, no tenia esa obligación, yo sabia cuidarme sola desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que viví en las calles, desde que pelee en ellas. Nadie al parecer se daba cuenta de eso, pero Emmett siempre tenia ese símbolo de protección en la frente, y siempre estaba a mi alrededor esperando para atacar a quien se interpusiera en el camino.

Yo antes de todo esto, sufrí un acoso en la escuela la primera vez que llegue por mi piel pálida, y aunque aun lo sufría (un poco menos) la vida me ha presentado personas para hacerme mas fuerte, Emmett es una de ellas sin dudas. Y aunque yo no quise que el se metiera en todo ese problema de "bulliyng" yo presentía que el había influido mucho para que todo estuviera un poco mas en calma.

Yo estaba un poco borracha cuando sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta estaba allí Jacob, le sonreí. Emmett estaba en la cocina quizá vomitando o cantando yo ni sabia.

El me beso, fuertemente y se entero por mi olor en lo que yo andaba.

- ¿otra vez Isabella?

- ¿estoy en problemas? – me reí en su cara doble, estaba un poco mareada. - ¿Sabes? Eres lo mas sexy que he visto en mi vida, quisiera llevarte a mi cama ahora mismo, pero me respetas demasiado y no serias capaz de tener sexo conmigo mientras yo este en esta condición.

- Borracha.

- ¡Oye! – alguien dijo a mis espaldas. – No la llames así, solo esta un poco pasada de tragos.

Me reí a carcajadas. – Te veo doble Jake. – toque su rostro y Emmett se rió conmigo. – No le agradas a Emmett – fui hacia Emmett y lo jale hacia el lugar donde estaba Jake. – El… El dice que tu y yo no deberíamos estar juntos.

- Si, porque eres un idiota. – Dijo Emmett riendo, yo me rei también.

Jake tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me jalo hacia el.

- Me haces daño. – Me solté de su agarre. – Pensé que me querías. – hice una mueca.

- Emmett ella es tu amiga, no deberías dejar que tome. Si vieras como estaba el domingo que paso…. Esto es. – Me miro – Vamos arriba a una ducha.

- ¿contigo? – lamí mis labios. – Emmett es hora de irse.

Emmett rió fuerte. – Mi mujer me dejo, me iré a la calle, entonces seremos iguales. – me reí con el nos reímos juntos, parecíamos idiotas.

- Le envías saludos a la calle. – carcajee. – mi casa por mucho tiempo. – abrase a Emmett. Jacob me separo de el y me llevo arriba con cuidado, abrió la ducha me saco la ropa y me metió en ella.

- Iré a impedir que tu amiguito se vaya. – dijo su voz con molestia. – quédate aquí.

- Mi bebe esta molesto. – toque su cara y la pegue a mi cuello. – ven bebe.

El negó con la cabeza y salio de la ducha. Dure unos minutos allí cuando las cosas no se como comenzaron a aclararse en mi mente, sonreí. Me sentía estúpida, vi bien todo como era. Luego escuche un baso romperse abajo, luego muchos muebles sonar demasiado fuerte y unos vidrios golpear el piso.

Salí del baño rápidamente con mi mente aclarándose para así poder observar una guerra en vivo y en directo.


	5. Chapter 5

Me tropece un millón de veces, pero intente no caerme, estaba empapada y solo con mi ropa interior cuando vi que Emmett estaba arriba de Jacob dándole golpes y luego Jacob estaba arriba de Emmett, me tire hacia ellos

- ¡Ya basta! – grite pero solo pude recibir un golpe a cambio de impedir una pelea innecesaria.

Caí en el piso derrotada tomando mi mejilla, no sabia quien era el que me había dado el golpe, pero Jacob me miraba culpable y Emmett lo miraba a el con rabia.

Me levante furica con los puños cerrados y encendidos.

- ¡Creen que pueden llegar aquí y pelearse como machos alfas! – grite decepcionada y molesta. – ¿podrían levantarse? –

Emmett hablo primero avergonzado.

- Lo siento bella…

- Tu deberías primero arreglar tus asuntos antes de arreglar los míos. – mi mejilla ardía, jacob se acerco y me aleje. – y tu deberías dejar de ser tan cobarde.

- ¿Qué?

- Apuesto que dar puños con mi mejor amigo es de valientes para ti, pero hacer una relación de varios meses oficial no. – señale la puerta. – váyanse. No los quiero ver a dos kilómetros de aquí, si me los encuentro afuera les pateare el culo hasta que me canse.

Subí a mi habitación mi cerebro echando chispas, animales. Los hombres eran unos animales.

Cerré la llave del agua y me vestí para dormir.

Pero no pude, el dolor en mi mejilla se había calmado, baje y me prepare una comida rápida, mire por la ventana para comprobar que mi auto seguía allí, no lo hacia a menudo pero algo me gritaba en la mente que lo hiciera, no tenia mas nada que hacer tome las llaves y Salí para guardarlo en el porche.

Pero para mi sorpresa, alguien estaba sentado al frente de mi, me miro sus ojos mas rojos de los que lo había visto alguna vez, el se levanto lentamente y estuve a punto de lanzarle la puerta en la cara.

- Creo que dije que no quería verlos a ninguno. – me cruce de brazos.

- Lo siento mucho. – dijo jacob. – Bella, no fue mi intención pegarte. El me insulto cuando baje a pedirle que no se fuera, yo te quiero intento llevarme bien con el, pero no acepta eso, no acepta mi relación.

Salí entre al auto y lo encendí, el me miraba con suplicas, con el control de mando que tenia las llaves abrí la puerta de la cochera donde estaban los demás autos, y estacione este. Salí cerré la puerta y volví a la casa, jake me seguía con la mirada.

- Hace frió, si quieres entra. – fui a la cocina por mi comida y termine de comerla, el entro a los minutos que le dije. Tome mi celular y marque el numero de Emmett. El contesto al instante.

"Lo lamento"

"Ya que" – inhale lo que pude de aire intentando calmarme. – "¿Estas en casa?"

"Si, Rose me acepto hoy"

"Eso es maravilloso" – respondí mirando a Jacob que se encogía en el sillón. – "¿Nos veremos mañana?"

"pensé que no me hablarías mas"

"Lo había pensado, pero te necesito. Siempre estas de mi parte"

"Si es así, nos veremos"

"Adiós" – colgué el teléfono y me acerque a Jacob. El me miro a los ojos.

- Se que debes odiarme, pero el se vino contra mi yo no podía aceptar eso de el…

Me encogí de hombros, la rabia había pasado ya. Se veía tan arrepentido que había llegado a sentirle un poco de lastima, me abrase a el y bese sus labios.

- No puedes comportarte así, ese golpe me ha dolido. – el tomo mi mejilla y la beso.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo bella?

Lo mire con precaución, no sabia que significaba eso.

- Creo que ya estoy contigo. – sonreí. – Estamos aquí, ahora juntos, tan juntos que si tu madre te llamara no le prestarías atención y te quedarías conmigo.

- Ya la he llamado yo, le explique que me quedaría contigo. – Su madre era un poco joven para ser madre, y aunque no la visitara a menudo cuando voy a verla me la llevo bien, me trata con mucho respeto y cariño supongo que por mi familia adoptiva. – y no me refería a eso. Me refería a si quieres estar conmigo delante de mucha gente.

Lo mire con sorpresa.

- ¿Harias eso por mi? – brinque en mi asiento de felicidad. – no me ilusiones jake, soy la friki. Tu eres el lindo, no puedes estar con la friki.

- No se, como demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. No encuentro la manera ya…

Su teléfono celular sonó, el lo miro. Colgó, yo extendí mi brazo el me lo entrego. Lo apague y por si sonaba apagado lo abrí y le saque la pila. Lo lance a un lado.

- Pero crees que es correcto que estemos juntos por todos los lugares? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

- Siempre he luchado por estar contigo en todos los lugares. – le sonreí. – no creo que sea un problema para mi.

Estaba acostumbrada a las burlas, una mas. Por el, no estaría mal solo esperaba que la gente nos dejara en paz, que no nos molestara y eso no me molestaba pero temia que el se diera cuenta del error que había cometido y se arrepintiera.

-Entonces, nuestra relación será publica. – murmuro contra mis labios.

- Si. – roce mis labios con los de el procurando mantenerme alejada para hablar, pero las ganas pudieron mas que nosotros, y mi ultimo recuerdo fue, el besando cada centímetro de mi piel.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad tomados de la mano, la gente quedo en shock permanente o eso parecía, todos se apartaban de nuestro camino al ver nuestras manos unidas, yo no sonreía. Pero podría jurar que jacob si, sus amigos lo miraron y subieron sus pulgares, el se acerco a ellos jalándome a mi.

Yo no quería acercarme a ninguno.

Son como el cáncer, no deberían existir. Cuando yo llegue a este lugar fueron los primeros en lanzar bombas hacia mi.

- ¿chica nueva? – pregunto un rubio, creo que se llamaba tyler. – Hola, chica.

Mire a jake incomoda.

- Chicos, estaré por allí. Cuando pueda me reúno con ustedes.

- Fue un gusto conocerte. – levante mi ceja contrariada.

Soy la friki. – solté . – idiota.

Los demás que estaban allí se rieron de el, jacob me miro sonriente y asintió su mirada era de orgullo.

Seguimos caminando y pasaba lo mismo la gente se apartaba.

Horrible fue, cuando pude visualizar a Edward entre la multitud. El se acerco a mi sonriente, y aunque me vio junto a jake no se aparto como los demás, Jacob apretó mi mano hasta que dolió.

- Bella! – le dio unas palmadas a mi hombro. – Hola. – Le sonrió a Jacob.

¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan adorable en este infierno?

- Ed– sonreí. - ¿Qué tal el almuerzo de ayer con tu padre? – no juzguen, no tenia nada mas que decir.

- Uhm, normal supongo. – se encogió de hombros. – Emmett me ha invitado….

Lo detuve con la mirada. – no importa. – dijo muy bajito. - ¿Hablamos mas tarde?

- Claro, nos vemos. – Extendí mi mano y el la tomo.

- Sigue sin gustarme. – dijo Jacob cuando Edward se había apartado de nosotros.

- Estas conmigo, tomado de manos con la friki. ¿No es genial?

Me dio un beso, delante de todo el mundo. Yo… estaba delirando ya.

Cuando entramos al salón, Leah estaba sentada en su usual puesto, ella nos vio entrar tomados de la mano y en su cara se produjo una película de odio, es multifacética al parecer, hizo mas muecas que ninguna actriz.

- ¿Te sentaras con ella?

- No, hoy estoy contigo. – me guiño un ojo. Tomamos una mesa del otro lado del salón de clases y nos sentamos en ella, el me miraba yo lo miraba… la sensación de estar en publico delante de cualquiera me provocaba una emoción que nunca había sentido, y el había echo eso por mi, eso era magnifico. La profesora nunca llego para arruinar mi felicidad, pero eso no significo que nadie hablara en voz alta de nuestra sorpresiva relación, jake me comentaba de un nuevo libro que había leído, y yo le prestaba mucha atención a sus ojos y a sus labios, escuche una voz a lo lejano y luego risas. Y pude entender que era contra mi, de nuevo.

- ¿Me has escuchado? – Leah, siempre ella.

Jacob tomo mis hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- Solo esta celosa. – susurro para que solo yo escuchara.

- No me importa, me he cansado le pateare el culo.

- Bebe. – sonrió. – malas palabras se ven terribles en esa hermosa boca.

- La friki quiere convertirse en princesa. – dijo Leah hablando sobre mi – Jacob no durara contigo… dile la verdad Jake, no engañes a la rarita. Que solo sabe ser rara, nunca encajas. - me miro - el es demasiado para ti.

Mire los ojos de jacob, para relajarme yo mientra ella decía cosas de las cuales algún día se arrepentiría porque algún día yo le partiría su gran bocota.

jacob se volteo hacia ella.

- solo relajate Leah.

- Te estas metiendo con ella, cuando te veas algún dia en el espejo seras como ella.

- Como si fuera tu problema. – hable yo. – solo cállate niñita mimada.

Todo el mundo nos miraba, yo podría jurar que mis mejillas estaban rojas por la rabia.

- Jacob, no puedes estar con ella.

Jacob hizo algo impensable, tomo mi cara y beso mis labios un beso tan profundo que el salón entero se incendiara ahora mismo por solo ese contacto.

- Se acostara contigo y seras el esposo de esa friki. – me separe de el, me levante de la mesa y me acerque a paso seguro hacia ella.

- Cállate, o tu culo quedara pegado en ese sillón. – le hable en su cara. – Di una palabra mas sobre mi, y abriré la cara en dos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella miro a los demás por ayuda, pero nadie se levanto. No conocían este lado callejero de la friki, pero lo conocerían si era necesario. Cuando me voltee para salir del salón ella dijo sus ultimas palabras del día.

- El amor no se compra friki.

No lo pensé voltee mi cuerpo con mi puño encendido y le di en toda la cara, partiéndose la nariz, su sangre impregnada en mi mano. Jacob me tomo de los hombros y me llevo a fuera donde había ya gente asomada en el salón, viendo la nariz rota de Leah. Viendo como yo me había vengado de todos pagando solo ella.

Mi mano crugio bajo el golpe pero no me importo ni un poquito.

Jacob y yo no volvimos a los salones de clases, el me pidió que no me acercara en un tiempo a leah y aunque sentí celos por su preocupación acepte.

Ya en casa, me beso con tanta emoción que me enamore de el una vez mas, no quería que se fuera de mi lado jamas, yo quería estar junto a el en un futuro, ser esposa de ese chico que me vuelve loca, no podía pensarlo sin que mi estomago se retorciera.

Yo me entregue al amor una vez mas, entre palabras le dije que lo amaba y el no negó que también sentía eso conmigo, y mire sus ojos me veía de la misma forma que yo a el. La vida no era difícil cuando estaba junto a el, todo era como en esas novelas rosas que aun existían, el era mas que un amor pasajero para mi. Era mi vida, entera.

- Te amo tanto… - mire sus ojos el miro los mios y sonrio.

- Como yo te amo, bebe. – me acuno en sus brazos yo acariciaba su abdomen con mis dedos en un vaivén que me encantaba.

Cuando el y yo nos conocimos, tropecé torpemente con el, mis libros saltaron por todos lados y a pesar de que las personas no me ayudaron a levantarlos el si, y me espero allí mientras yo recogía los demás que me faltaban. Basto una sonrisa suya para que mi mundo girara por completo, fue mi dolor por mucho tiempo la gente se entero de mi enamoramiento, no creo que alguien les comentara mis sentimientos, creo que era obvio, cuando lo veía pasar frente a mi mis ojos lo seguían, parecía una estúpida total. El siempre me daba esa sonrisa de la que aun me enamoro.

Luego en los baños cuando lo encontré, yo lloraba un poco por la muerte de mi madre adoptiva, el se acerco a mi pidiéndome calma en susurros, aunque quise ignorarlo no pude.

El me beso aun estando con otra persona en ese tiempo, me beso como nadie me había besado nunca me toco como nadie me había tocado, y cuando fue mi primera vez me amo como nadie en la vida me había amado.

Recordar todo esto, hacia que mi vida diera vueltas a su alrededor aunque nunca lo quise mi enamoramiento por el creció mucho cada vez mas siendo insostenible y algo frustrante. Hasta ahora, temo depender de su amor completamente. He cruzado la vida buscando ese amor que me falta, lo tengo absolutamente todo ahora me siento completa. Si el se va, mi vida caería fácilmente en picado sin ningún problema.

El no sabia que yo era adoptada, mis padres eran nuevos en este vecindario cuando yo llegue aquí, nadie se entero que ellos no eran biológicamente mis padres. Pero temía que si le decía algo el escaparía de mis manos, o seria poco comprensivo. La verdad algún dia saldría a la luz, yo esperaba por ella.

Mi celular sonó despertándome de mis recuerdos, Jake dormía a mi lado era tierno verlo con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Me moví con cuidado y baje de la cama tome mi teléfono y Salí de la habitación.

Al contestar, esa voz que escuchaba de vez en cuando sono del otro lado de la línea.

"Alexandria, te habla Robert el abogado de tu padre"

"Eh, hola Robert. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? "

"Bien. Te llamaba para hablarte sobre tus acciones en las empresas que mantuvo tu padre" – dijo el, sentí un tono de preocupación en su voz – "Han planteado una cita para el dia de mañana temprano, necesito que asistas"

"¿Para que? – hable preocupada. – Estaras conmigo?"

"No podría faltar, era el representante de tu padre lastimosamente ya no esta, soy tu representante ahora"

"¿Sabes de lo que hablaran?"

"No tengo la mas minima idea, pero seguro querrán renovar el contrato o comprar algunas de tus acciones"

"Ni lo sueñen, eran de mi padre asi se quedaran" – Dije rápidamente. – "No venderé nada"

"Son tuyas de todos modos, ojala todo sea fácil mañana" – Dijo- "Nos vemos entonces, pasare por ti temprano"

"Encargate tu de esto, por favor." - mire a los lados esperando que jake no escuchara mi conversacion. - Te pagare por ello.

"Es poco etico, pero hare lo posible. Te llamare para reportes."

"Muchas gracias, hasta luego"

"Hasta luego"

- ¿Problemas? – El no sabia de mis acciones, sin embargo tenia que sospechar de donde sacaba el dinero para todo.

- Cosas que pasan. – me encogí de hombros. - ¿Quieres preparar la cena?

- ¿Quién era?

- Mi abogado. – suspire, entre a la habitación me coloque un pijama rápido. – Tengo mañana cita con los socios de una empresa que me dejo papa. – el no me miro sorprendido pero si a la espera de algo mas. – Nunca he estado pendiente de ella, solo depositan dinero a mi cuenta, de todo eso se encarga mi abogado. – dije incomoda. – o el abogado de papa, como sea.

- Esta bien, ¿necesitas que vaya contigo? – pregunto. Yo me acerque y lo bese.

- Robert hara todo por mi. – Sus ojos mostraban dudas. – Asi se llama mi abogado.

Asintió tomo mi mano y bajo conmigo a la cocina, preparamos una rápida ensalada de atún con verduras y jugo de naranja natural, prepare la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar.

A el no le gustaba hablar mientras comía, yo solo lo observaba cuando abría su perfecta boca para meter un trozo de comida en ella.

Cuando me pillo viéndolo me sonrió.

- Es incomodo. – dijo el sonriente. – Que me mires tanto.

- Es extraordinario estar contigo asi.

El no respondió, termino su comida y yo la mía. Luego me miro fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte con una media sonrisa.

- Nunca me cuentas nada sobre tus negocios como te mantienes o algo.

- No tiene importancia para mi. – Suspire. – Mi papa me dejo varias casas varios autos y también varias acciones en diferentes empresas. Soy… millonaria.

- No lo pareces.

- No quiero serlo.

Un minuto de silencio algo incomodo danzo entre nosotros.

- Emmett… el dijo que se iría a la calle y que serian iguales. ¿viviste tu y tus padres en la calle?

Me paralice un momento, recordé que el no sabia demasiado de mi pasado, no sabia que era adoptada, casi nada de esa etapa de mi vida.

- Jacob… yo soy adoptada. – hubo una pausa entre los dos. – yo viví mucho tiempo en la calle hasta que los servicios sociales me encontraron, mis padres tuvieron la amabilidad de darme todo, de quererme. Pero antes de todo esto, mi vida era un infierno… - El no hablo, solo me miraba. – No te lo dije porque pensé por un momento que todo entre nosotros cambiaría. Y yo… yo no quería eso.

- ¿Te sientes bien ahora?

Me encogí de hombros en un intento de pensar en la respuesta.

- Tengo todo lo que nunca soñé, tengo un novio que me quiere. Un buen amigo, y tuve unos buenos padres. Supongo que la vida me sonríe ahora, aunque me pregunto porque había llegado tan tarde.

- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? – murmuro.

Inhale una gran bocanada de aire.

- No se si te has fijado como fui marginada delante de todo el mundo, si te has detenido a pensar en como me sentía sin que descubrieran nada, como me trataban – trague contra mi garganta. – si se enteraban todo seria peor, y yo no confiaba en nadie.

- emmett lo sabia. – Se acerco a mi. – No se porque no pudiste confesarme eso.

No pude ni por un minuto mirarlo a la cara, sabia claramente que en cualquier instante llegaríamos a esta etapa donde yo tenia que contarle todo lo que me había pasado.

- El estuvo conmigo desde que apareció en mi vida, me dio razones para confiar en el desde el primer instante en el que lo vi. No me culpes por contárselo, si no te has enterado es mi único amigo.

Beso mi frente. – Nada cambiaría por eso. –bajo a mis labios – no quiero que me ocultes cosas importantes, quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunte siguiéndole el juego. – llamadas sospechosas, no deben ser cosas buenas.

- Los chicos son misteriosos así. – sonrió. – no quiero que te preocupes por mi vida, preocúpate por la tuya. – beso mi frente de nuevo. – quiero que estemos bien, que no existan mas secretos. Yo te acepte siendo friki, no creo que haya algo peor que eso.

Tome sus hombros y lo acerque a mi junte mis labios con lo suyo aprovechando de nuestra cercanía y baje mi mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a esa parte frágil.

- Eres mi amor. – deje un beso corto. – mi amor de verdad.

- Quizá si, tendríamos que ver como estaríamos en un futuro.

Me veía con muchos niños con su rostro y muchos perros, pero no quise arruinar el momento, lo preferí así.

El sofá estaba realmente cómodo y todo estaba bien, el sonido del celular de Jacob me despertó a pleno amanecer y maldije bajo mi aliento. El se levanto busco su celular por todos los lugares cuando lo consiguió se levanto me beso la frente sus ojos me pidieron disculpas y se alejo de mi.

Aproveche para tomar una ducha caliente, subí a mi habitación y me relaje un instante en la ducha hasta que decidí que era momento de salir de ella. seque mi cuerpo, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

al verme al espejo note que estaba un poco pasada de peso.

Estaba mas gorda de lo que pensaba, pero no me veía mal. Había comido mucho en estos días, no me sorprendía nada.

Baje a la sala de nuevo y pude observar a jake, peleaba agitadamente por celular, movía la mano en el aire como si empujara a su peor enemigo o desgarrara su garganta.

Hice un sonido con la garganta, el se dio cuenta por fin que yo estaba allí.

- Te llamo luego. – escuche que dijo en voz alta. Se acerco a mi y aunque no pudo ocultar su molestia me dio una sonrisa sexy que nunca llego a sus ojos. – Te ves guapa. – se cruzo de brazos. - Mucho.

Ni lo pensé, las cosas salieron solas.

- ¿Quién era? – el volteo la mirada, al parecer no esperaba la pregunta.

- Solo cosas que tenia pendiente. – vio mi mirada de advertencia. – Ya lo arregle todo. – me beso. – no hay de que preocuparse.

- ¿Estas seguro? – me separe un poco de el para verlo a los ojos. – Te vi alterado…

- Quieren que haga cosas que yo no debo…

- ¿Quién quiere eso? – No respondio. - ¿Jacob? – exigi.

- Tengo que irme. – beso mi frente busco su chaqueta y salio por la puerta principal, yo me quede plantada como idiota esperando a que el bello príncipe encantador volviera a mi y me explicara que demonios pasaba, pero no sucedió lo que yo pensaba.

El solo se fue, me dejo allí. Prefirió eso que contar conmigo, su novia.

¿Y si era serio?

No me importa, yo le conte lo serio de mi pasado.

¿Y si esta dentro de un problema?

Que se pudra.

Mi antipatía aumento mas, hasta que por mi mente paso un recuerdo, un recuerdo que reprimi a toda costa. Un hombre, yo… todos. La policía. Cárcel

Jacob era bueno, el no podía estar allí.

Mis pensamientos solo pudieron fastidiarme toda la bendita mañana.

El era misterioso a su manera habían periodos en los que desaparecía de mi. Nunca me gusto presionar en cuanto a información se trata, osea no me gustaría que me lo hicieran a mi igual, asi que siempre dejaba pasar las cosas e intentaba confiar en su criterio, que no eran los mas cristianos tampoco.

¿Alguien que desaparece de tu vida y luego aparece de la nada haciendo bum?

No, eso no es normal. Pero siempre fui tan estúpida, digo. Es mi único novio, osea intentaba retenerlo en mi vida.

Si, estupidez al 1000%.

POV EMMETT.

- Rosalie amor, estoy en casa. – Coloque mi maletín en el primer mueble que vi y camine a la cocina, ella se apareció en el umbral de esta con un cuchillo en la mano.

- ¿estabas con ella?

- ¿Con quien? – le ofreci mis brazos y ella solo se alejo. - ¿Rosalie?

- Con esa amiguita tuya. – corto un pedazo de carne y por todos los cielos yo brinque tan fuerte que sentí como el suelo temblo debajo de mis pies. - ¡Te queria hacer la cena! Hoy cumplíamos tres años de casados.

- Lo se, amor. Pero, osita. – La mire intentando no hacer nada estúpido. Una mujer y una cuchilla no eran buenos elementos. – Baja eso, por favor.

- ¿Bajar esto? – corto el aire con el arma. – Quiero hacerlo con ella.

- Ella es una hermana, rose. – ella bajo el cuchillo y lanzo un suspiro audiblemente.

- Yo apuesto un millón de dólares que no me has comprado nada por estar con ella.- Grito. - ¡Ni lo recordaste!

- Por lo mas sagrado que existe en esta tierra rosalie, no es demasiado. Solo relaja la vena un instante.

- ¿Relajar la vena? – Exclamo. - ¡Emmett Hale!

- ¿De cuando aca yo adopte tu apellido mujer?

- No me hagas cortarte las pelotas!

- Córtame la cabeza, no mi único método de reproducir, por favor.

Yo no entendía porque esta mujer odiaba tanto a bella. No me acostaba con ella, nunca lo vi asi. Solo odiaba a ese pendejo con quien ella estaba e intentaba abrirle los ojos.

- ¿Sabes rose? – me aleje de ella. – Antes que me dejes infértil mejor saldré por esa puerta. – retrocedi sin perder la vista en su mano encuchillada. – Y volveré cuando ya no tengas lios y no quieras dejarme sin pelotas. ¿Te imaginas? Luego no me vas a querer, me dejaras por alguien que si las tenga y quien no te provoque cortárselas.

- No me lo pidas dos veces, emmett.

- Esta bien, esta bien. – Corri hacia la puerta y la cerre detrás de mi.

Mi maldito abrigo se habia quedado dentro, pero preferia pasar el terrible frio que penetraba mis huesos que entrar en ese lugar malvado y corta pelotas.

Camine a un bar que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, pedi una tequila y me la tome de un solo trago ardiendo mi garganta me queje.

- ¿Emmett?

Mire a mi alrededor para ver a ese chico, Edward. E inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a trabajar.

El era un buen partido para bella y si no lo mandaria por el desague y le buscaría otro a bella pero lo principal era deshacerme de ese estúpido chucho apestoso.

Le sonrei.

- Siéntate, esto va por mi cuenta. – el me devolvió la sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- No, mi mujer quiere matarme. Mi relación con bella es bastante unida y eso a ella le molesta.

- ¿Ella no esta con ese chico popular?

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – respondi. – esa bazofia con esa niña dulce.

- En realidad. – el se encogio de hombros. – Pero si lo quiere solo hay que respetar decisiones que no tomamos nosotros.

Claro, tenia razón.

Pero yo era super irracional, y por bella lo drogaría yo mismo y lo secuestraria para que cambie de opinión y se vuelva tan malvado como yo.

Sonrei, pensando en mis planes. Y me percate que alguien se acerco a el y se abrazaron.

- Emmett, te presento a julliet. – mis antenitas magnéticas se activaron.- Julliet este es emmett.

- ¿Qué tal? – dije de mala gana. Ahora tendría que sacar a dos del juego. A esta comadreja y al chuco apestoso.

Yo seguí tomando tequila y escuchando la conversación de ellos. estaba muy atento a lo que podía pasar, y cuando ella se separo de el para ir al baño yo tuve una idea. Me disculpe y la segui hasta el baño de mujeres, y mirando a los lados entre. Ella estaba en un cubículo por que no la vi mirándose en el espejo.

Parecía buena chica, lastima.

Cuando ella salio y me vio allí parado con mirada maligna o mirada que indicaba que estaba mas que borracho se asusto tanto.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que es un baño para chicas?

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que estas con mi novio?

-¿Qué?

- Edward. – me cruce de brazos. – El y yo somos pareja. estamos juntos.

Ella se asombro, sus ojitos se ampliaron.

-¿te gustaría tener lios con un tipo como yo?

-No… - tartamudeo. – claro que no.

-Es mejor que te alejes, niña. – hice una mueca bastante amanerada. - ¿De acuerdo? Puede que si lo haces sin problemas te invitaría a hacerte una manicura la próxima semana.

Ella no se alegro se asusto aun mas y yo por poco rei descontroladamente pero me calme.

-Yo solo venia por un trago con el…

-No me importa. – Chasquee mis dedos. - ¿Ves estos músculos? – flexione mi brazo haciendo que estos resaltaran. Ella asintió. – Los uso contra los que quieren quitarme a mi hombre.

- Yo… bueno. – trago fuerte. – hasta nunca.

Salio corriendo del baño y yo con cuidado que no me vieran salir de allí me asome y vi como Edward la miraba sin creerlo. Me acerque a el sonriente.

-¿Qué hacias? – pregunto el descuidado. - ¿dandote una ducha?

-Tenia calor, no podía hacer nada mas.

Edward se encogio de hombros.

Hablamos, y yo intente incluir en el tema a bella pero el siempre la desviaba. Recibi un mensaje de ella preguntando donde estaba, y le respondi que estaba en un bar, no esperaba que viniera arruinaría todo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana emmett? – tomo su chaqueta y se levanto de su asiento. – Tengo que hacer algunas tareas y mi padre ya me ha pedido que vuelva. ¿Sabes? Le ofrecieron trabajo en otra ciudad con mejor paga y quiere irse, pero ya yo estoy adaptándome aquí.

-¿Te iras? – no, esto no puede ser. Fingí ser gay y ahora…

- Si consigo algo un poco económico me quedo, sino tendre que partir con el. O conseguirme un trabajo.

- Estoy buscando asistente docente.

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo? – El sonrio. – Se que me quieres en este lugar, se lo mucho que te agrado, pero no necesito que compartas tu sueldo conmigo, yo estare bien. Intentare conseguir un empleo. – me extendió su mano en despedida. – Hasta luego.

- Adios.

Bella vivia sola, y solo tendría que hablar con ella. Aunque me ponía los pelos de punta saber que pasaría cuando le hablara de esto.

Rosalie ya dormia cuando yo llegue a casa, solo me recosté a su lado y la abrace con fuerza. Ella despertó y me beso.

- Lo siento, oso. – susurro.

- Yo también lo siento, rose.

La bese, la quise, esa noche quedo olvidado que ella quiso dejarme sin pelotas.

POV BELLA.

Emmett y Edward llegaron temprano al otro dia con unas cervezas que recibi sin peleas.

- ¿Que tal les ha ido este fin? - pregunte.

- Magnifico. - hablo Emmett. - Sabes, Bella. vives muy sola en este oscuro lugar.

- Vivir en la oscuridad muchas veces esta bien. - voltee hacia edward. - ¿Que tal tu?

- Andando. - sonrio.

Les di una cerveza a cada uno y no las zampamos de un tiro, arruge la cara.

Después de un rato comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre Jacob, sobre todo Emmett.

- ¿Donde esta ese chucho?

- Haciendo negocios. - respondí riéndome. - No le digas asi.

- Le queda bien. - Hablo Edward. - ¿Me prestas tu baño bella?

asentí. - arriba puerta a la derecha.

el se levanto y subió las escaleras.

- iré a ver que ha dejado ese chucho en la cocina. - suspiro y camino lejos de mi dejándome sola.

subí la escalera esperando entrar al baño de mi habitación, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que yo, y pegue mi oído a la puerta del baño, donde Edward balbuceaba cosas que no pude entender.

- ¿Edward?

no respondió. abrí la puerta y lo encontré riendo dentro de la ducha, resbalo en ella y yo corrí a ayudarle.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ahora si. - acaricio mi cara. - ¿Porque estas con el?

-¿Que? - Pregunte alarmada. - ¿Con quien?

- Con ese jacob. - Suspiro. - No se parecen demasiado. eres muy buena para el.

- Métete en tus asuntos.- lo solté pensando que lo dejaría caer y roge que se diera un buen golpe cuando me jalo con el y caí sobre su cuerpo. Yo ya estaba empapada. - Ed...

El acaricio mis labios y se acerco a mi apenas rozándolos yo me estremecí.

- ¿Bella? - alguien grito cerca. - ¿Edward? Donde carajos están?

Antes que Emmett pudiera vernos me levante y salí del baño dejando a Edward dentro de la regadera.

EB

EB

EB

Espero les guste :D


	6. Chapter 6

No recordaba nada de la pasada noche, sin embargo no me importo demasiado. Robert me llamo temprano al sol saliente para quedar conmigo en un cafe cerca de la ciudad. Yo fui con el y me actualizo sobre las acciones que eran de mi padre, ademas que se entero de lo que yo hacia con los niños de la calle y se ofrecio a ayudarme de muchas maneras, estaria esperando solo su llamada.

Pase una gran tarde con Robert sin ninguna otra intención, el era bastante buena persona por lo que pude ver.

Abriendo la puerta, vi una llamada de Emmett entrante.

- Que tal. – cerré la puerta detrás de mi. – Te llame…

- Lo siento, Rosalie es odiosa a veces.

- No la llames así eh. – Sonreí. – Las cosas con las acciones de mi padre están bien. Hoy asistí a una cita con el abogado

- Eso es magnifico. – rió del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Iras mañana a la universidad?

- Si, necesito hablarte de algo.

- Yo también, Edward necesita ayuda.

Me preocupe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me quite la chaqueta y me senté en el sofá.

- Su padre se va de la ciudad, le han dado otro puesto de trabajo. Me pidió ayuda para conseguir un cuarto económico para que el pueda vivir.

- ¿y?

Minuto de silencio.

- Bella, el necesita algo donde vivir. – repitió. – tu vives sola…

- Ni lo sueñes.

Pude ver como Edward hacia la mudanza hacia mi casa.

- ¿decías? – pregunto Emmett sonriendo mientras entraba a mi casa.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer con esto? – pregunte con mis brazos cruzados. – Estoy con jake.

- Y eso es magnifico. – hizo una mueca burlona y luego me abrazo. – El es parte de nuestro grupo ahora, nos necesita.

- Pero, ¿Era necesario que viviera aquí?

- Te haría un poco de compañía, Bells. No seas tan obstinada.

Edward entro, tenia unos guantes.

- Te agradezco mucho. – sonrió hacia mi.

- Siempre a la orden. – dije entre dientes mirando a Emmett. Los dos salieron y comenzaron a guardar cosas en una de las habitaciones de arriba, yo cocine pollo frito para los tres con un poco de arroz.

Jake llego en el mediodía la casa estaba vuelta un desastre. El vio que Emmett y Edward seguían guardando cajas.

- Seria lindo, que tomáramos la decisión juntos. – dijo el llevándome a la cocina. – sabes lo que pienso de el.

- Bueno Jacob, el es mi amigo. No podía dejarlo en la calle no mas, además me pagara.

- Tu no necesitas dinero.

- Lo se, pero no estará aquí viviendo de gratis.

-¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

Puse los ojos en blanco y Salí de la cocina, se escuchaban ruidos en el piso de arriba. Jacob me tomo por el hombro.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes?

- ¿así como tu me comentas esas llamadas extrañas? – el se cayo de inmediato. Yo gane esta batalla. – seamos justos, si tu no me hablas de tu vida. No hablare de la mía, además. Es mi casa, de mi propiedad. Se a quien dejo entrar y a quien no. Tu no eres nada para decirme a quien le doy un cuarto. Edward es mi amigo, acostúmbrate.

Subí a mi recamara con el pisándome los talones. Cerro la puerta con seguro detrás de el.

- Soy tu novio, debes… respetarme.

- ¿No lo hago? – dije con molestia. – yo no soy Jacob black, el que oculta cosas.

El se cruzo de brazos.

- Esto… esto esta mal. Debiste decírmelo.

- ¿otra vez con lo mismo? – ya mi tono de molestia se hacia notar. – Si no te importa,quiero cambiarme. A solas.

El se planto allí, sin moverse. Levante mi ceja.

- Te he visto desnuda antes.

- Si, y esa fue la ultima vez.

- invitas a vivir a un desconocido y me privas de tu cuerpo? – grito. - ¡Genial!

- Ya debes acostumbrarte, Jacob. Ahora saca tu culo peludo de aquí.

Brinco hacia mi como un león cazando a su presa y me tumbo en la cama, me beso suavemente haciéndome esclava de sus labios.

- Si no te cuento sobre mis llamadas es porque quiero protegerte.

Me cruce de brazos.

- No importa.

- Si importa. – pego su rostro en mi pecho. – te amo, bebe. Entiéndeme. Por un instante, hazlo.

.- ¿No crees que lo he hecho suficiente Jacob?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Si esto se arregla tu lo sabrás todo. – beso mi clavícula. – te lo prometo.

Me convencía, rápido.

- Esta bien. – le quite la camisa. – pero lo has prometido. no rompas tu promesa, si lo haces haré que tu cabeza explote.

- No lo haré. – beso mis labios de nuevo y me dio la vuelta para quedar yo sobre el, acariciando su cuerpo como siempre. – Estas mas gordita. – dijo sonriente. – Te ves hermosa así.

- Haré dieta, desde mañana. – me quito el pantalón con una facilidad maravillosa. - ¿En serio estoy gordita?

- Si. – paso su lengua por mis labios. – lo estas.

Alguien arruino el momento. Tocaron la puerta.

Yo me levante rápidamente.

- Adiós privacidad. – Jake sacudió su mano. – adiós querida privacidad.

Me reí un momento.

Me coloque un camisón rápido y abrí la puerta. Edward estaba del otro lado, miro a Jake acostado en la cama sus miradas hicieron explosión instantánea. Así que yo cerré un poco la puerta para que solo se viera mi rostro.

- Disculpa. – bajo la voz. – Te llamaba para decirte que Emmett y yo iremos por unas cervezas.

- Esta bien.

El asintió.

- Gracias, por esto.

- Dale las gracias a Emmett, yo no sabia que tu no tenias donde vivir.

- ¿Cómo haremos con el pago? – pregunto incomodo. – conseguiré un trabajo, eh. Te quería pedir tiempo para la primera cuota. Porque no tengo demasiado ahora.

- Ed solo encárgate de comprar cervezas y comida. No necesito dinero. – le guiñe un ojo. – podemos comprar las cosas juntos, tu la mitad y yo la mitad. Esa será tu cuota mensual. ¿Te parece?

- Si, excelente. Cuando tenga un trabajo…

- No te lanzo la puerta en la cara porque soy educada. – me rei, el hizo lo mismo. – nada de que preocuparse para eso estamos.

- Si, amigos forever bla bla. – Jacob abrió mas la puerta dejándose ver. – si no te importa, mi novia y yo estamos algo ocupados.

- ¡Jacob! – lo regañe.

Ya me iba. – dijo Edward desafiante. Miro a Jacob y se alejo de nosotros. Cerre la puerta.

- Eso ha sido demasiado grosero. – lo tumbe en la cama. – te has portado mal.

- Estoy marcando mi territorio.

- Ey, no soy parte del bosque para que me marques. – voltee los ojos y cai en su pecho. – tienes que confiar en mi.

- Lo se. – beso mis labios con una dulzura infinita y yo me deje llevar…

B&E

B&E

B&E

Edward no era exactamente una molestia en mi casa, entraba y salía no me molestaba, no hacia ruidos. Y me dejaba la comida hecha muchas veces.

Se unió a nuestro grupo y comenzó a ayudarnos los domingos a llevar comida a lugares de clase muy baja.

Los tres nos llevábamos de maravillas, pero Jacob no aceptaba esto, decía que los tres eramos como la propia mugre. Siempre junta.

Edward llevaba a chicas a casa de vez en cuando, pero solo las veía una sola vez. En la universidad nos hablábamos de mas aunque Jacob estuviera a mi lado el y yo seguíamos hablando como normalmente hacíamos, nos decíamos bromas y Emmett estaba muy satisfecho de si mismo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte cuando Edward paso a mi lado mientras yo cocinaba.

- Se llevan realmente bien.

- Ni lo pienses. – le acuse. – El y yo solo somos amigos.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Eso dices. – Suspiro y se reclino en el sofá. - ¿Sabes? Creo que Rose esta embarazada.

Lo mire con sorpresa, desde hace mucho era el gran deseo de Emmett, tener una niña o un niño que le hiciera mas feliz.

- Estas jugando conmigo. – Lo mire sorprendido.

- No, no lo hago.

Lo abrace.

- ¡Eso es genial! – Me entristecí un poco, quizá ella no dejaría que la visitara siquiera.

- Si, pero ella no quiere decírmelo. – Murmuro. – Ella esta gordita, como tu así.

Mire mi abdomen ¿Tanto se veía?

- Las personas mas cercanas a mi me han dicho que estoy gordita. – murmure tragándome un bocado de arroz con verduras al vapor que acababa de servirme. - ¿Me veo tanto asi?

El me miro un momento con el ceño fruncido y luego recostó la cabeza en el sofá.

Te ves un poco mas llenita. – Murmuro. – solo poco.

- Esta bien. – me encogi de hombros, Edward salio de su cuarto repleto de un perfume que me gustaba mucho. - ¿Saldrás hoy?

- Si, una amiga me ha invitado al cine. – Dijo el arreglando su cabello.

- ¿amiga? – pregunto Emmett. – Al parecer traes muchas amigas a casa, eso es un insulto.

Edward sonrio.

- A Isabella no le molesta.

- Mientras no anden gimiendo por toda la casa. – Suspire. – Solo, intenta detener todo esto por un momento, mis padres eran queridos por estos lugares, pensaran que hacemos un trió o algo parecido y yo no quisiera que los demás pensaran que le falto a respeto a su memoria.

Edward enarco una ceja y luego se encogio de hombros.

A continuación entro Jake sin tocar, al parecer que Edward estuviera aquí había encendido en el una obsecion por mi, mas de lo normal.

Se acerco al sofá y beso mis labios, saludo con las mirada a los demás. Aunque no le gustara ni lo aceptara creo que se había dado por vencido con este tema.

- Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde. – Hablo Edward, Emmett se levanto también.

- Creo que te acompañare hasta el estacionamiento. – me miro. – Me llevare ese auto viejo tuyo.

- Diviértanse. – asentí hacia ellos mientras masticaba. Jacob espero a que cerraran la puerta y se sentó a mi lado viéndome comer.

¿Cómo has estado hoy? – pregunto tocando mi abdomen.

- Pues, genial. – me encogí de hombros. - ¿Quieres? – señale al plato. El lo miro receloso, asintió. Tome una cuchara y la lleve a su boca el la abrió y trago.

- ¡Demonios Isabella! – escupió en su mano y corrió a la papelera de la cocina.

Lo mire irse, y no me sorprendí. Últimamente mis comidas eran asquerosas para el.

Espere a que volviera mientras terminaba de comerme lo que quedaba, coloque el plato en la mesita ejecutiva que estaba frente al sofá y acomode mi cuerpo en el. El regreso un poco sonrojado yo le hice un poco de espacio.

- ¿Tan mal estaba? – pregunte con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Sabia a moho. – sonrio acercándose a mi pecho recostando su cabeza en el. – Mi madre quiere que vayas a verla.

Sentí como me había puesto mas pálida de lo normal, mi corazón se acelero. Al parecer le caía bien a ella, pero aun me asustaba que su madre quisiera ver a este desastre y que algún día se diera cuenta que yo no era suficiente para su olímpico muchacho.

Seguí respirando mientras pensaba, que la vida no tenia que ser así. Yo le quería a el y el a mi, eso tendría que ser suficiente para una madre que quiere ver a su hijo feliz, a menos que el ya no fuera feliz.

Lo notaba cansado, como si no durmiera en toda una noche y me preocupaba, pero también me preocupaba el hecho de que al preguntarle no respondiera y yo comenzaría a insultarle mas de lo que debía, el se marcharía y mi corazón se rompería.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunte acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Te molesta si te digo que quieres que vayas hoy? – Dijo el en tono risueño. – Mañana saldrá de viaje, quiere verte antes de irse, ha cogido esa manía de que pronto morirá.

- No sabemos cuando moriremos. – suspire. – sino, mira a mis padres.

- Hmm. – se abrazo a mi cintura, tenia razón estaba cansado.

- Ven. – ayude a levantarlo con cuidado el se despertó un momento y me miro confundido, le sonreí. – Vamos a la habitación.

Subimos las escaleras un poco lento el arrastraba muchos los pies, se movía lento yo tenia que ayudarle a llegar.

- ¿No dormiste? – entro a la vida de nuevo.

- No, hay un trabajo de la universidad que no me dejo dormir.

- Esta bien. – sabia que no era cierto, pero no me gustaba presionar. Entramos al cuarto, lo tumbe en la cama y recosté mi espalda junto a el. Nos arrope y deje que su olor me embriagara, el ya tenia sus ojos maravillosos cerrados, y yo no podía dejar de verlos.

- Aunque este medio-dormido, se que me miras BElla.

Sonreí, el siempre adivinaba cosas.

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

Abrió un poco los ojos para mirarme.

- No. – se acerco a mi y me beso. – Ahora, sino te importa necesito un poco de sueño. – acaricio mi cabello con suavidad.

Cerré mis ojos intentando dormirme con el, llegando fácilmente a ese lugar que me conectaba con otro mundo.

Jacob me despertó mientras me besaba, al ver que yo abría mis ojos coloco su cuerpo encima de mi.

- Sino vas a casa de mi madre y ella muere quedara en tu conciencia. –beso mi frente.

- Con eso no se juega. – bostece. – iré espera un instante.

Se levanto de la cama y arreglo su pantalón y su camisa un poco arrugada.

- ¿Nos dará tiempo de…? – pregunto sonriente. – No creo ella se pondrá histérica.

Me moví con flacidez en la cama, tipo muñeca de goma. O algo peor aun, chica elástica.

- Dile que iré otro dia.

- No, iras hoy.

Camine despacio, cambie mi ropa por algo mas holgado y cómodo. Solté mi cabello mis pies ahora lucían unos zapatos que siempre me impresionaban. Me di vuelta y entre al baño, cepille mis dientes y me maquille un poco.

- ¿Emmett se llevo tu auto?

- No, el de papa. – Salí del baño. – Siempre se lo presto. – El asintió. – Bueno, es mejor que nos vamos.

Me tomo de la mano y camino conmigo fuera para entrar en mi auto.

Jake vivía ni cerca ni lejos de mi casa, digamos que es intermedia.

Una muy preciosa, bien conservada y muy limpia. Si su madre fuera a mi casa un dia no le quedaría mas que arrancarse la mitad del cerebro y dársela a los zombies que viven debajo de mi cama.

Ella salio disparada hacia nosotros cuando bajamos del auto, el tomo mi mano y me llevo dentro. Su madre era joven, muy joven. Soltera, y yo ya veía porque Jacob tenia tan buenos genes.

- ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto dándome un abrazo. – Nunca vienes a visitarme, debo deducir que Jacob nunca te invita?

- En realidad si, solo que…. Bueno mi vida es un poco complicada.

Mire sus ojos donde albergaban dudas.

- Mama Bella tiene que irse temprano. – lo mire con sorpresa, el me devolvió la mirada. – Sus amigos le tienen que entregar un auto y debe estar en su casa.

Ella nos miro a los dos seriamente, yo intente sonreírle. Jacob comenzaba a fastidiarme con su toma de desiciones al solitario.

- Solo cenaremos un poco. – me tomo del brazo alejándome de el. – mañana saldré de viaje, y quiero pedirte por favor que cuides de mi bebe.

- ¿Viajes ejecutivo?

- No cariño, viaje de vacaciones. – Dijo ella en tono dulce. – Me ire a conocer las aguas termales, me han dicho que son sumamente relajantes.

- Ni idea. – le sonreí, lo mas lejos que yo había llegado era a la casa del lago que tenían mis padres, quedaba a ocho horas de mi casa, pero era un lugar maravilloso que muy pocas personas conocían, era una total locura, la casa era mas una cabaña que una casa, calientita cuando quería serlo y cómoda, sobre todo muy cómoda. El lago estaba justo al frente, era claro y muy limpio. Era un lugar donde podías soñar despierto, los arboles el lago los animales.

Pensaba llevar a Jake algún día, pero aun quería que siguiera siendo mio.

El rato paso así:

Su madre preparo una lasaña deliciosa que me enamoro por completo, tenia un sabor tan puro. Que pude lamer el plato si pudiera hacerlo, Jacob se levanto a buscar el agua de la nevera y su madre me arrincono.

- Jacob me ha contado de que ahora se ven en la universidad, en publico.

- Eh si. – susurre mirándola.

- Yo te aprecio, Bells. Y por eso te diré que Leah esta muy al pendiente de el.

- Yo lo suponía. –me encogí de hombros. – confió en el.

- Eso esta bien… pero si yo fuera tu, lo cuidaría. – Jacob llego y ella cerro el pico de nuevo, dejándome dudas en la mente.

Si la madre pensaba que Leah estaba "pendiente de jacob" significaba que algo pasaba entre ellos. seguro lo llamaba lo venia a ver se acostaba con el…

Me sentí asqueada.

Cuando nos despedimos yo evite todo contacto con el, me acompaño al auto donde se dio cuenta de mi molestia y cruzado de brazos pregunto.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho que he hecho? – pregunto en voz baja.

- Nada importante. – me acerque lo bese y subi al auto. – Saludos a Leah.

Su mirada era incrédula, y hasta estúpida. Lo ignore, creo que me decía cosas sin sentido o quizá si tuvieran algo de coherencia, pero no escuche nada.

Arranque pensando en todo, y tenia sentido. Ellos habían sido amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo y era ilógico que ella no lo amara a el. Pues, este chico era magnifico.

Entre a mi casa después de guardar el auto, y encontré a una chica sentada en mi sofá. Era de un cabello bronce alborotado, no le quedaba mal, pero tampoco era su estilo. Tenia los ojos saltones, y también muchas piernas.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte deteniéndome encima de ella.

- Amiga de Edward.

Asentí recordando que el estaba viviendo aquí.

- Bueno, solo no hagan ruido.

Camine lentamente al subir las escaleras y toque la habitación de Edward.

El hablaba por teléfono celular y recordé que eso también lo hacia Jake, ¿Y si hablaba con Leah?

Estúpida bella.

Y si se comentaban lo mal que era en la cama?

Idiota.

No pude pensar mas, y al entrar a mi habitación Edward llamo a mis espaldas.

- Hola. – se asomo en la puerta. – ya ella se va, no hay lios.

- Solo no Estén gimiendo tan fuerte.- le guiñe un ojo y le sonrei. – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

La noche fue sumamente difícil para mi. Las dudas llenaron mi mente y por un momento pensé llamarlo y decirle que era mejor que todo acabara.

Pero, ¿Y mi amor por el?

Tocaron mi puerta y yo supuse que seria Edward, así que no me lleve ninguna sorpresa de el cuando quedo frente a mi.

- Hice comida, tenia algo de hambre. – Andaba en franelillas, dejando ver sus músculos definidos. – Te he dejado un poco.

- Ya cene, gracias. – Intente darle una sonrisa pero no funciono, me sentía atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, era un sentimiento bastante extraño para mi. Nunca había sentido celos exactamente por nadie, si me sentía extraña con algunas cosas, pero no celos.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – Me miro detrás de los cristales. – Te noto triste.

- Esta todo bien. – Sonrei, pero el no estuvo convencido.

- Soy parte de tu grupo, puedes confiar en mi. – tomo un tercio de mi cabello y jugo con el en sus dedos. – Ademas, vivimos juntos. Eso quiere decir que tiene que existir cierta confianza entre los dos.

Lo pensé, en realidad era cierto. Y era el mejor momento para pasar la mitad de mis cargas a otra persona que no era Emmett, el tendría mas tiempo con su mujer y todos seriamos felices.

- Creo que Jacob me engaña. – Me costaba aceptarlo totalmente, me sentía incomoda diciéndolo. – con Leah.

- ¿La chica que gusta molestarte?

Me cruce de brazos y respire profundo, confiar en alguien mas no era lo mio.

-Eh, Edward. No te preocupes por mi situación mental. – intente sonreír confiadamente. – la chica te espera abajo, seria mejor que ella y tu solucionaran sus asuntos. Yo… bueno yo intentare arreglar esto.

- Ella es solo una amiga de la familia que vino a visitarme hoy. – imito mi gesto, se cruzo de brazos y sentí como aspiro. – Y ya se ha ido, así que estoy aquí. – asintió hacia mi.

Salí de mi cuarto y camine por el pasillo.

- Sabes, creo que me muero de hambre. – mire hacia el. – Espero que lo que sea que hayas cocinado no sea para envenenarme.

E:B

E:b

Espero les guste. ¡Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Todo, se lo conté todo. Y ahora mismo me sentía satisfecha y un poco animada. No pude hablarle a Jake en la universidad. No me sentía bien para hacerlo, el no me contaba sus problemas y yo no podía seguir así con alguien que no confiaba en mi.

El se acerco a besarme cuando entre a los pasillos de la facultad, yo hice como si no lo viera y me desvié del camino.

Mal rollo, paso el día acosándome y haciéndome preguntas estúpidas en vez de responder las mías sabiendo que eso era lo que me molestaba.

Armo una escenita, Emmett y Edward me salvaron la vida mientras el maldecía y decía cosas a la nada.

Jake estaba muy contenta, maravillada por todo esto.

Y yo no podía sentirme peor, esto estaba mal. Demostrar que nos queríamos delante de todo aquel que nos veía no estaba bien, y ahora veía todo claro.

La envidia de los demás estaban destruyendo esto y yo les estaba dejando. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? El no me mentía, pero si me evadía. Era lo mismo.

- Bella, iré a comer con unos compañeros, ¿Te veo en casa? – asentí y subí al auto.

Emmett se iría con su mujer, ella ya le había hablado sobre su embarazo, todo iba mejorando entre los dos y eso me daba una alegría infinita. Yo siempre había sido solitaria, nada de esto me afectaba demasiado, pero solo el hecho de estar sin Jacob me hacia sentirme terrible, y yo sabia que no lo soportaría.

Y así mismo paso.

El me arrincono cuando yo llegaba a casa, intente cerrarle la puerta en cara pero nada de esto funciono, el solo uso su fuerza contra mi y paso dándome un abrazo.

- Yo no tengo nada con Leah.

- Solo vete. – lo aparte de mi con un golpe un poco fuerte.

- ¿Por qué no confías en mi? – pregunto haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Porque no se quien eres. – susurre subiendo las escaleras. – Tu madre ha dicho que Leah ha estado pendiente de ti mucho, ¿Es ella la que te llama?

- ¿Me culparías si no puedo decirte de que va esto? – jalo mi brazo mientras yo entraba en la habitación. – Isabella por favor, no te comportes de esa manera conmigo…

- ¿Me contaras lo que pasa? – pregunte sin perderme nada de su mirada y el la bajo.

- Por ahora no puedo. – susurro. – No puedo hacerlo.

- Yo no puedo estar contigo así, lo lamento. – mi corazón… se abrió en dos.

El solo se acerco a mi, acaricio mi cabello con cuidado y como dejándome en trance toco mis labios con los suyos, intente apartarme, pero no funciono. Sus labios siempre me habían llevado a otro nivel, a otra vida. Mi espíritu parecía salirse del control que mantenía mi cuerpo sobre el. Me sentía prisionera, cuando el me tocaba. Y no pude evitarlo esta vez.

-Yo te amo… - susurro sobre mi, haciéndome prisionera de su cuerpo. – No podemos terminar asi…

- Siento que me mientes.

No contesto. – Yo quisiera que me dijeras que haces, asi no tenemos problemas, debe existir confianza Jake – acaricie su rostro. – No puedo siquiera pensar las cosas que haces con Leah.

-No hago nada con ella. – su mirada era triste.

-De eso se trata, no se lo que haces o no… y no me siento mejor que tu.

-Yo te prometo que solucionare todo y te contare, pero ahora mismo no puedo, no me pidas que te ponga en peligro. – susurro contra mis labios. – No me pidas eso, siento mucho por ti, muchas cosas y no me perdonaría…

-¿Es grave Jake? – pregunte admirando sus pestañas. - ¿Tanto que no puedas contarme?

-Se me ha salido de las manos.

Podemos salir de esto, Jacob. – bese sus mejillas. – Estamos los dos juntos, en todo.

-Quisiera estar solo en esto, no involucrar a nadie. – me beso. – Pero, te lo dire cuando termine Bells…

- ¿Lo juras?

- Si. – murmuro. – lo juro.

Mis uñas se engancharon en sus hombros y lo jale hacia mi para besarle de nuevo.

No estaba bien, lo sabia perfectamente, pero no podía vivir sin el tampoco.

Cuando Edward llego a la casa ya era un poco tarde, Jacob no se había ido aun. El nos miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada, solo saludo y se fue a su habitación. No era raro, Jacob y el no se la llevaban bien, así que preferían verse de lejos y a mi me parecía genial.

El fin de semana paso muy rápido, hasta llegar domingo.

Emmett Edward y yo preparamos comida suficiente para mucha gente, y nos fuimos a un pequeño Plaza un poco retirado de casa, pintamos unas cartulinas y las colocamos por todos los lugares.

Las personas de la calle comenzaron a llegar y nosotros a entregar comida y jugos, yo cada vez que hacia esto me sentía bien conmigo, en paz por lo menos. Esto me relajaba de una manera que se hacia ver, nadie podía verme triste los domingos por hacer esto.

La gente se acercaba a darte las gracias y eso era lo mejor que yo quería recibir.

Mi corazón se ampliaba por esto, yo fui esta gente. Yo viví como ellos y comí como ellos, quisiera darles todos los días, pero la cosa era mas complicada que eso.

Mis ahora dos mejores amigos sonreían con los demás mientras se hacían bromas yo solo miraba y pensaba, podemos estar juntos sin importar las clases sociales que nos dividan.

Ellos daban abrazos adicionales, y a mi me parecía toda una maravilla.

A los niños le dimos raciones de mas, seguro sus madres estaban por cualquier lugar pidiendo para comer o vivir siquiera, aunque no puedas llamar vida a esto.

Cuando terminamos un poco tarde, decidimos ir a casa y celebrar todo esto con unas pocas cervezas.

- ¿Que tal seria cederle una de las propiedades a ellos?

- ¿Una de tus propiedades? - pregunto Emmett.

- Propiedades de papa, no mías. - Me encogí de hombros.- Pero si, me gustaría.

- Podríamos discutirlo un poco mas, estoy seguro que ese abogado tuyo ayudaría asesorandonos.

- Tendría que hablar con el.

- seria buena idea. – Murmuro Emmett mirando su reloj. - ¿Podrán sobrevivir sin mi? Tengo una cita con Rose.

- Suerte. – lo abrace.

-Saludos a ella. – Dijo Edward estrechando su mano, Emmett se fue y el silencio callo en la habitación.

- ¿arreglaste cosas con Jake?

- Algo así. – me encogí de hombros. - ¿Y tu? No traerás chica nueva hoy?

El se rió, sus dientes blancos iluminantes brillaron con sus ojos.

- Soy un hombre serio. – me guiño un ojo y se levanto del sofá. – Iré a bañarme.

- Vale.

Jacob llego a mi casa cuando yo ya estaba medio muerta en mi habitación, el cansancio cayo sobre mi como un muro gigante y el clima no ayudaba, habia lluvia y mucho viento, delicioso.

El entro a mi habitación empapado se quito la camisa y su pantalón dejándolos colgados de un lado. Me dio una sonrisa sexy y se recostó a mi lado.

No dijo nada por un momento, pero su silencio era incomodo, y yo ya sabia que algo quería.

L- os chicos me han invitado a una fiesta. – Murmuro besándome la mejilla, su banda de amigos eran unos idiotas, el aceptaba a los mios yo tenia que aceptarlos a ellos. genial.

Mire a Jacob de reojo, el me miraba expectante.

- Bueno, y que quieres? – Pregunte moviéndome a su lado- ¿Permiso o que vaya contigo?

- A ti nunca te gusta ir. – Dijo – Supongo que me dejes ir.

Me puse de lado para poder verlo con mayor seguridad

- Jake, es tu vida. – Suspire. Bese sus labios – Tu puedes ir, que me comentes esta bien. - me regalo un beso mas profundo.

- Es una fiesta de parejas. – Me volví hacia el de inmediato.

- ¿Es tan importante ir a esa fiesta? – lo mire con mi ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, son los chicos… ya sabes.

Respire hondo. – No quiero lanzarte a los brazos de otra chica, pero esa fiesta de chicos ''perfectos'' no me gusta. – El rodó los ojos. – Y tu lo sabes, ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa y tenemos nuestra propia fiesta?

La sensualidad de mi voz no sirvió, me rei internamente.

- Ya me comprometí Bells. – me abrazo. – Dije que si.

- Bueno en ese caso, ¿Por qué vienes a pedirme permiso si ya dijiste si?

- Porque no quiero ocultarte nada.

Vaya, el chico aprende. Tendría que dejarlo de vez en cuando de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? – Exigí una respuesta inmediata.

-Mañana.

- ¿Fiesta el lunes? – enarque una ceja. – Eso es extraño.

- Los padres de Sam no estarán en su casa ni el lunes ni el martes. – dijo el en un murmullo. – Así que no podría hacerla un sábado porque ellos están allí.

- Maravilloso. – puse los ojos en blanco. - ¿Te iras de tragos mañana eh?

Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante, pero sabia que era mas que eso.

- Bueno que mas da- solo pude besarlo para reprimir mis pensamientos estúpidos sobre el y otra mujer, no podía seguir pensando en eso o los dos tendríamos problemas y esto acabaría no era lo que quería.

El se fue muy temprano cuando una llamada entrante hizo despertarse, y yo automáticamente me desperté.

- ¿Quién llama a las 5:30 de la mañana? – la luz me molestaba, esperaba que mis ojos se acostumbraran pronto. El salio de la habitación aun sin vestirse y al cabo de un rato volvió a entrar.

- Sam quiere que le ayude con algunas cosas de la fiesta. – me miro con disculpa. Tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro. – el me sonrio y salio de la habitación dejándome sola.

Yo me sentía hambrienta, baje rápidamente para leer la nota en la puerta de la nevera que me indicaba que la comida estaba en el frigorífico y solo la tendría que calentar.

Mientras la preparaba encima de la cocina, las nauseas me cayeron encima y no tuve tiempo de correr escaleras arriba cuando ya estaba vomitando fuera.

Vi entrar a Edward con su ropa de correr y rápidamente camino hacia mi.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si. – el bombillo mental se encendió sin que yo me diera cuenta, Edward aun me miraba extraño y yo comprendí todo. Ignorando su mirada subí a mi habitación buscando un almanaque.

Era dieciséis de septiembre, un mes y una semana de retraso menstrual.

Ya entendía mi hambre, mi gordura y mi cambio de humor repentino.

¡dios mio!

Me vestí rápidamente tome las llaves del auto edward limpiaba mi vomito y no me detuve a darle las gracias si quiera. me fui a la primera farmacia que conseguí en el camino busque la parte de prueba de embarazos, la pague y volví a casa, mi mano temblaba.

- ¿Bells? – pregunto edward desde la cocina. - ¿No te ha gustado la comida?

El no sabia nada, tenia que calmarme.

- Eh si, me he sentido mal estos días del estomago seguro algo me cayo mal y vomite por eso. – respire profundo. – Estaré en mi habitación.

Entre cerré la puerta con seguro, fui al baño, leí y releí las instrucciones, hice lo que tenia que hacer con ella y debía esperar unos cinco minutos que me parecían eternos.

Mi cuerpo sudaba de mil maneras, por todos los lugares. Mi frente estaba empapada y mi cabello mas húmedo que nunca.

Camine de un lado a otro y le pedi a todos los cielos que Edward no me interrumpiera.

Pasaron cinco minutos y pude verla.

Daba positivo.

EB

EB

EB

Llore, demasiado.

Había una criatura dentro de mi que yo no quería tener, pero no le podía quitar el derecho de vivir.

Imagine al niño con la cara de Jacob, su sonrisa sus ojos, su todo.

Perfección existente en el planeta tierra.

Quería decircelo pero su teléfono celular sonaba apagado cada vez que intentaba llamarlo.

Me olvide de ir a clases aunque Edward me lo recordara a cada instante, me quede en casa esperando a que pasara el dia.

Seguí intentando con el numero de Jake, pero nada servia.

El día paso, lento y apagado, yo veía la prueba de embarazo para recordar mantenerme cuerda, en todo esto.

Me vestí un poco mejor y decidí salir a la casa de Sam para hablar con el.

Encendí el auto, marque el teléfono de el que lo tenia apagado. - Bueno, supongo que nos veríamos allá.

Al llegar a la casa, la música retumbaba y los chicos ya tomaban. Estacione el auto a unas cuadras, ya que no había el espacio suficiente, y no quería que lo rallaran. La puerta estaba abierta, y me apresure a entrar. Las chicas bailaban con chicos, y se besuqueaban en las esquinas.

¿En serio pretendía el que este fuera mi ambiente?

No vi a Jacob por ningún lado lo que me sorprendió, porque el era uno de los jugadores principales de su equipo. Y los veía a todos menos a el. Un chico me toco la espalda.

- Isabella. – Me miro con mas sorpresa de la esperada - ¿Qué te trae por aca?

-Sam – Asentí. Mire alrededor.- ¿Dónde esta Jake?

Sentí su incomodidad y cometió el peor error. Miro con horror hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, mientras el intentaba jalarme hacia abajo.

- El no esta arriba Isabella, ¿Por qué no bajas a tomar ponche?

Lo ignore, segui subiendo. Camine a la primera habitación que vi. No había nadie, Sam se interpuso en mi camino tomándome por los brazos.

- Si no me sueltas me vere en la obligación de golpearte. – Le dije desafiante. El alzo las manos dándose por vencido.

Seguí abriendo habitaciones, solo me quedaba una. Al final del pasillo. Antes de entrar escuche los gemidos.

Al abrirla, estaba una chica encima de el. La mitad de su vestido estaba abajo, el la tenia agarrada por la cintura, mientras le besaba el cuello. Antes que bajara a sus senos, me miro y casi la lanza al suelo. Me cruce de brazos, tenia que estar tranquila.

Era Leah

- Con razón no querías que viniera. – le dije con un dolor en el medio de mi pecho. – Eres un idiota. – Mire a Leah. - Y tu…. Me das un asco….

El me interrumpió.

- No es lo que piensas. – Solté la carcajada mas malvada que jamas había salido de mi garganta.

- Que descarados son algunos hombres que aunque lo estés viendo cometiendo el delito, lo niegan rotundamente. – Suspire volteándose. – Supongo que no tengo que decirte que esto se ha acabado.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero no tenia porque mostrarle lo mucho que me dolía, Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y seque mis lagrimas. Yo le quería, y tendría un niño de el, pero me había fallado. Y eso era muy jodidamente doloroso, Sentí que llamaba por mi nombre, y me apresure a bajar las escaleras para que no me encontrara. Nadie me presto atención, excepto Sam que se me quedo viendo con compasión.

Camine para tomar mi auto, y lo subí. Quería llamar a Emmett, el era el único amigo que entendería, Pero Jacob me jalo por el brazo.

- Bella, perdóname. – El lloraba, pero no sabia si lloraba porque lo descubrí o porque le dolía esto. Seque mis lagrimas rápidamente.

- Déjame en paz.

- Déjame arreglar esto. – Susurro, se arrodillo como si fuera la mejor obra en escena . – Por favor, yo te quiero.

Cerré mis manos en puños, la gente comenzó a salir de la casa murmurando cosas.

- Vete con Leah – Le dije. – Yo no te necesito. – quizá un "nosotros no te necesitamos" estaba bien, pero no quería que se enterara de nada.

- Podemos arreglar esto. – Lo que me molesto fue, que lo dijo como si yo tuviera igual de culpa por su infidelidad, tal vez esto ya venia desde hace mucho tiempo. Y aunque el pecho me dolía tanto, lleve mi puño a su cara que conecto con su nariz. El cayo de espalda en el asfalto, me subí en su estomago y comencé a golpearlo como aprendí a golpear en la calle.

Una vez, con lo que me pagaron en una casa de limpieza pude comprarme una pequeña pizza barata, y cuando me la comía rápidamente por el hambre que tenia –había pasado dos días sin comer, solo tomaba líquidos.- un chico mayor que yo quiso quitármela y arremetí contra el, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, eso mismo le hacia a Jacob, Su cara ya botaba sangre, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la gente gritaba y alguien me jalo por los hombros.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Grite.- ¿Por qué no me dejas que lo mate?

- Porque te meterás en un lió. – Me susurro un chico en el oído. Me calme, el no era el que me había querido robar la pizza, era el chico a quien yo quería y que desgraciadamente me había fallado. Me deje llevar por el otro hombre, mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

Me llevo hasta mi auto, y me introdujo en el. Cerro la puerta encerrándome en el, yo lo encendí y arranque rápidamente. Mi dolor se volvía mas fuerte, y en mis puños que estaban llenos de sangre, me seque las lagrimas y mis manos. No pensé que esto doliera tanto.

Las lagrimas empañaron mi visión, haciéndome pestañar varias veces.

El amor es una mierda.

Si que lo era.

No vi lo que se me venia encima unas luces tapaban mi vision de todo lo demas y no pude hacer demasiado. con un suspiro cerre mis ojos.

solo sentí el golpe y la sacudida.

EB

EB

Espero les guste, gracias a todas las que le han dado Favorito y me han seguido. ¡Gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, cuando abrí los ojos Edward y Emmett se encontraban a mi lado dormidos en mis manos. Estaba en un cuarto de paredes blancas, conectada a una maquina que me indicaba como estaba mi corazón o eso parecía, hubo un cambio y ellos lo sintieron porque subieron la mirada y me sonrieron al verme despierta.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – mi voz se escucho bastante ronca, y extraña. Me sentía cansada.

Los dos se miraron incómodos y Emmett hizo un sonido con su garganta.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. – hablo Emmett sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa yo la conocía.

- ¿Lo he perdido verdad? – mi mirada se conecto con la suya el solo asintió.

- Estas viva de milagro. – hizo una mueca de dolor, Edward nos miraba a los dos. Y se le veía incomodo, quizá quería irse y dejarnos a solas – Gracias que volviste.

Comencé a llorar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – reprimí mis sollozos por un instante para hablar.

- Doce horas inconsciente. – seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

- Chicos, iré por café. – Hablo Edward yo lo mire.

- Quédate. – las palabras salieron solas. El asintió tomando mi mano apretándola.

Volví a mirar a Emmett.

-¿Jacob?

- esta esperando fuera, ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? – pregunto el exigiendo una respuesta.

-Yo descubrí mi embarazo temprano. – Edward me miro y yo a el. – Decidí ir a buscar a Jacob en una fiesta y lo conseguí con LEah….

No pude seguir, me eche a llorar.

- Bella. Cálmate. – dijo Emmett preocupado. – o llamare a la enfermera.

- Lo he perdido… - susurre llorando aun. Mi almohada estaba empapada. – Un niño. – mi pecho se cerro.- ¿Te imaginas?

- Si. – Emmett acaricio mi cabello. – Pero estas aquí, ya habrán otras oportunidades.

- No-quiero-ver-a-Jacob. – masculle.

- No dejare que entre. – la voz de Emmett no me sorprendio, el lo odiaba.

El mar de llanto seguía dentro y fuera de mi, como un huracán arrazando toda mi vida entera. Emmett asintió hacia Edward y ellos apretaron un botón cerca de mi cabeza.

La enfermera entro, me miro despierta y me dio una sonrisa.

- ¿Han pedido adormecentes?

- ¿Qué? – chille. - ¡No! Yo no he pedido eso.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

- Hágalo, ella necesita descanso.

-¡Yo necesito a ese niño que perdí dentro de mi! – casi grite. – Por favor, ayúdame a arrancarme esto. - Jale los cables de mis brazos

-Bella, cálmate. – el pitido de la maquina alcanzaba al parecer los sonidos máximos. Edward me tomo de los brazos y me sostuvo así.

-Eso es traición. – susurre medio dormida.- te odiare por el resto de mis días.

-Solo duerme.-Me susurro.

EB

EB

Cuando desperté una segunda vez, solo escuche una disputa entre dos voces.

-Pero deberíamos preguntarle a ella si quiere verlo. – susurro la primera que aun entre mi sueño no supe identificar.

-No. –dijo alguien severamente. – Ella ha dicho que no, y si yo llego verle aquí haciéndose el adolorido por ella le partiré la nariz.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Pero que tal si ella quiere? – pude sentir que esa era la voz de Edward y supuse que la otra era de Emmett.

-Te he dicho que no. – Dio punto final. – Y si sigues nombrando a ese ser despreciable hablare con Bella para que te saque de su casa. Y te partiré la nariz a ti También.

Suspire y sonreí aunque me doliera toda la cara.

El mundo era una cosa bastante extraña, conocías menos personas maravillosas que personas que quieren destruir tu vida, ¿Eso quiere decir que hay mas personas malas en el mundo?

Bueno, a mi me bastaba solo con Emmett. Era maravilloso tener un amigo así, una persona que me aguantaba todo y confiaba en mi por sobre todas las cosas.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto el mirándome.

- Adolorida. – susurre. Mire a Edward. – No quiero ver Jake.

El asintió pensativo y luego me regalo una sonrisa.

-Ya el dolor pasara, todo estará bien.

Lo pensé por un momento, el dolor físico si. ¿Y el emocional?

-No creo que hayan pastillas para arreglar el dolor emocional. – susurre mis ojos se sintieron pesados.

-Bella, esto será un poco cruel, pero apenas y sabias de tu embarazo, además no lo conocías no sabias nada de el o ella.

Me encogí de hombros y me queje del dolor al mismo tiempo.

-No me importa Emm. – respire profundo. – Era un bebe que yo quería conmigo, ¿Sabes? Me había ilusionado tanto…

Imaginarme la sonrisa de Jake en el ya no me hacia tan feliz como creía, pero si lo imaginaba con mi cabello, mis ojos. Que fuera como yo, caminar con el por la playa, darle de comer… supongo que eso me haría sentir menos sola.

Pero ya no estaba conmigo, el ya no existiría…

Los demás días la pase en recuperación, solo eso sumida en una depresión horrible, no solo por mi perdida, sino porque Jacob me había traicionado, yo pensaba que el me quería.

Emmett se mudo temporalmente a mi casa y Rose increíblemente lo comprendió, un día fue a visitarnos y solo me miraba con compasión, era lo menos que yo quería. Pero permitió que Emmett se quedara por un tiempo en casa, apoyándome ayudándome.

Yo suspendí la universidad o por lo menos dos semanas, me costaba un poco caminar por una molestia en mi rodilla izquierda y aun me sentía muy mal.

Aunque sobreviviría algún día.

Jacob no lo hizo mejor, cuando salía a caminar tenia que irme con Edward y Emmett juntos, para que el no se acercara a mi, ellos me servían como guarda espaldas.

Edward cancelo las citas pendientes que tenia y se ocupaba tanto de mi como lo hacia Emmett.

Seguía haciendo algunos días terapias en casa como subir y bajar las escaleras y cosas por el estilo.

La cosa iba asi, Edward y Emmett se iban temprano dejándome dormir hasta el mediodía y regresaban a la hora que yo me despertaba. No me comentaban nada sobre Jacob o la escuela, pero con sus miradas yo suponía que si lo habían visto.

-Tendré que irme por un tiempo. – les dije a los dos. – La casa del lago estará bien.

-Tengo que hablar con Rose….

-No Emmett. – lo detuve. – yo sola quiero decir.

Me miro sorprendido. Pero no pude mantener esa mirada, necesitaba soledad. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me había pasado sin tener a nadie merodeando a mi alrededor.

-Pero…

-La decisión esta tomada. – suspire. – Pueden tomarse unas vacaciones de mi por unos días, la casa la podría cuidar Edward y tu volver con Rose.

- Supongo que esto lo harás cuando estés mejor, ¿Verdad?

Asentí hacia el.

- Volveré a la escuela mañana, intentare adelantar algunas cosas e irme la próxima semana.

Los dos asintieron en mi dirección, yo sabia que era la única que podía tomar decisiones sobre mi, pero la verdad es que ellos habían jugado un papel fundamental en mi vida últimamente.

Subí a mi habitación en silencio y con cuidado sin esperar a que me siguieran, me sentía fatal, mi corazón dividido entre dos tipos de dolores. y mi corazón necesitaba respirar de vez en cuando de todo esto, mi cuerpo frio y palido al espejo se veía peor que antes y aunque eso en otros momentos bajaría mi autoestima y me haría friki la verdad es que hoy no me importaba nada.

Toque mi vientre y me imagine con este mismo mas grande sintiendo como dentro de mi existiera otro ser palpitante.

Alguien entro a mi habitación, la privacidad ya era un lujo que yo no tomaba aquí.

Edward me miro yo lo mire, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante yo me baje la camiseta y me voltee hacia el.

- No estas bien Bella….

-¿Qué es estar bien para ti?

-Imaginarte embarazada frente al espejo por supuesto no lo es. – lo pensé por un instante, y tenia razón. pero aun así, yo no me sentía tan mal por ello.

- ¿Paso algo? – exigí respuesta, la soledad se había convertido en una buena amiga y la necesitaba ahora.

- Quiero ponerte en aviso, Jacob me ha insultado mucho porque no quiero decirle nada sobre ti. – dijo el. – Si vas mañana al instituto es mejor que me esperes e irme junto a ti.

-No le temo…

-Se que no, además no dejaríamos que te hiciera daño, ni el ni nadie. – sonrió. – Pero se ha vuelto bastante agresivo, y no te veo del todo bien. Necesito que me esperes temprano.

Suspire.

-¿Por qué haces esto Edward? – pregunte acercándome a la cama.

-Somos un grupo, eso es lo que hacen. Se apoyan entre si. – me guiño un ojo. – Estaré abajo, Emmett se ha ido a casa. Si me necesitas puedes llamarme.

Camino hacia la puerta.

-Edward. – susurre. El volteo a verme.

-¿si?

-Gracias.

Cuando llegue a la universidad como siempre pasaba la gente decía cosas a mis espaldas, los nerd's hablaban de lo heroína que había sido y los demás de que estuve apunto de matarlo.

Ya quisiera yo.

Cuando entre al comedor tome del mostrador la primera comida que vi, mi falta de apetito se debía a que mi estado de animo aun andaba por el sub-suelo y por lo tanto mi apetito era escaso.

Sentía que tenia seis libras menos.

Tome una mesa apartada de todos. –como siempre- esperando a Edward que saludaba a sus compañeras de clases, el me busco con la mirada llena de urgencia tomo su bandeja y camino hacia mi.

Se sentó a mi lado, suspire, comencé a masticar poco a poco de lo que sea que había tomado, mi piel lucia mas pálida de lo normal y sin antes no me importaba ahora mucho menos.

-He escuchado rumores de que casi lo matas…

Lo fulmine con la mirada con la mirada y tome mi bandeja, lo que menos queria era que el me lo recordara.

Me tomo del brazo con suavidad e hizo que volviera a sentarme.

-No pasa nada, solo te avisaba.

- Ed…. – susurre muy bajito. - ¿Crees que me importa siquiera lo que mis manos le hayan echo?

-Debería. – alguien dijo a mis espaldas, Leah estaba cruzada de brazos justo detrás de nosotros. La mire con sorpresa, ¿Quería un regalo en su cara también? Edward se interpuso de manera sencilla entre nosotras. – cuídate Zorra. – Nos miro a los dos y se volteo.

Edward iba a hablar pero lo detuve de inmediato.

-Déjala. – Murmure mirándola como se alejaba. Jacob estaba con ella, yo lo sabia.

Era un descaro de mi parte pensar que el estaba aun enamorado de mi y que intentaría arrastrarme a mi propio infierno cuando volviera con el. Pero solo me miro y siguió a Leah a paso lento.

-Te lo estas tomando bien. – Dijo Edward arrancándome un pequeño sustito, pensé por un instante que estaba sola. - ¿Segura que no quieres irte a casa?

-Estoy bien. – Intente sonreírle, pero no fue exactamente eso. Sus ojos miraron mas allá de mi, yo le seguí con la mirada vi a esa chica rubia que una vez había llevado a casa, volví mi mirad a el. – Anda. – lo anime el me miro confundido. - ¡Te esta esperando!

El puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo quiere preguntarme si tengo algo contigo.

Me reí, eso seria bastante imposible dadas las circunstancias.

-Dile que no, a menos que no te guste y que moleste demasiado. Si es así, te permito que le digas que somos algo para que no te moleste.

El se encogió de hombros y la saludo con la mano.

-En realidad no, es bastante cariñosa conmigo, a veces es demasiado. Pero va bien.

Me gustaba que alguien la pasara bien por lo menos. Que mis desgracias no arruinen la vida de los demás.

-Puedes ir a decirle la verdad, yo ire a clases.

-No. esta bien. – Me sonrió. – Ella puede esperar un tiempo mas. – tomo mi mochila y se levanto llevando las dos bandejas. – Te acompaño a clases.

-Soy capaz de cargar con mi mochila Edward.

-Lo se. – sonrió. – Pero me gusta ayudar.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, no se desde cuando se había vuelto tan unido a mi. Bueno acarrear desgracias tenia puntos a favor por lo menos, alguien mas se había unido al club de los desesperados aunque el no lo estuviera lo suficiente como para que entrara, la desesperación era el primer requisito. Sin embargo podía ser mi ayudante en aquel lugar.

-Como va lo de la casa en el lago? – pregunto pillándome con la guardia baja. - ¿Aun iras?

-Definitivamente. – suspire. – Necesito un respiro.

-Lo se. – Dijo el muy bajito. – Si quieres compañía no me negaría, ¿Ya lo sabes no?

-Si, eso lo se. – tome el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo delantero y comencé a rallarme la palma de la mano sin razón aparente, era mas cosa de costumbres. – pero en serio necesito un instante a solas.

- Entendido. – sonrió.

La semana paso algo tranquila, Leah no hizo mas amenazas, Jacob y ella se habían convertido en amigos o lo que sea que fueran, me dolía en el alma pensar de algo mas que pudiera suceder entre ellos, aunque después de lo que vi no caben dudas.

El viernes yo recogía todo para irme a la casa del lago, guarde lo esencial. Solo cosas personales mas mi ropa. La maleta estaba bastante llena.

La puerta sonó con un golpe seco, no pensé de inmediato que era Edward puesto que el tenia llave y no era necesario tocar al igual que Emmett, pero sin embargo pensando que era el baje a abrir la puerta.

Leah y jake estaban allí. Ella me sonreía con malicia, el solo evitaba mi mirada.

Me sorprendí, no sabia que pasaba y porque ellos se hallaban allí.

-Bueno, bueno. – Leah con una voz fría y calculadora fue la primera que hablo. - ¿Qué tanto te has cuidado rarita? – me puse en guardia, no podía hacerme daño Jacob no dejaría. Lo mire a el, el no me miraba por completo.

-Quería hacerlo por las buenas… - susurro el.

-¡Cállate! – ella ladro. Yo me estremecí por su tono de voz. – Nadie te ha dicho que hablaras Black.

El levanto sus manos al tiempo que me miraba, sus ojos llenos de disculpas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Jacob? – no respondí, estaba allí plantada junto a el. – Es mejor que hables estúpida. – saco un arma de no se donde. - ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

Reprimí un gemido de miedo.

-¿De que hablas?

Ella paso su mirada desde Jacob hacia mi.

-No jueguen conmigo. – Murmuro su mirada asesina. – Los que juegan conmigo la pasan mal.

-¿Qué mosca te pico? – replique sosteniendo su mirada. ¿Por qué vienen a mi casa? – mire a Jacob- ¿Jake?

Ella se acerco a mi guardo su arma y me abofeteo en la cara.

-Ni se te ocurra rarita. – yo me toque la mejilla. – Ni pienses que puedes humillarme como a este estúpido.

La mire con odio y levante mi mano para darle en toda la nariz, y le di con mi puño bien cerrado, ella lloriqueo por un momento, el como perro faldero que era saco un pañuelo y le limpio la sangre de la nariz.

-Si Jacob te ha dicho o no algo, igual no vivirás para contarlo.

No pude decir nada, no suplicaría no pediría por mi vida. No lo haría por ella.

Sam se asomo por la puerta.

-Todo listo, Le-le. – dijo el con un tono bajo. Ella sonrió con malicia y le hizo señas a Jake.

El se acerco a mi, lo detuve con una patada en su parte genital, y comenzó la pelea.

Nunca en mi vida pensaría ni en millones de años que Jacob me haría daño, nunca.

El era un completo amor conmigo, nunca sospeche nada. Y caí en cuenta que solo era un juego, que supo jugar bien.

El tomo mi cabello con fuerza y me jalo por el piso, ignore el dolor, solo pude pensar en que no sabia lo que esta gente me haría, y tenia que sobrevivir.

Pedí por todos los cielos que ni Emmett ni Edward se atrevieran a pasar por aquí ahora, no sabia lo que pasaría.

Yo volví a golpearle en su parte genital, pues era el punto mas débil en estas ocasiones. Y me deshice de el correteando sobre el sillón, el gruño yo lo mire confundida. Se acerco a mi lo suficiente.

-No quiero hacerte daño, solo harás que se enfurezca mas y todo esto terminara peor.

No lo escuche, seguí rodeando el sofá. El salto hacia mi y yo lo espere con un golpe que atice en su cara mis dedos crujieron bajo el golpe.

-Maldito chucho, eso fue por engañarme… - sonaron ráfagas de tiros al aire. Genial, mi casa de los años no se cuantos arruinada por esto.

La mire, pálida del miedo. Ella sonrió aun mas.

-Ya basta de jugar Black. – le ordeno. – amarrala donde no pueda escaparse.

-Jacob no me ha dicho nada, no puedes secuestrarme.

-Oh querida. – dijo ella con un tono juguetón. – por supuesto que no. – miro a Jacob con rabia. - ¡Hazlo!

El comenzó la tarea hasta que me canse y deje que lo hiciera, ella tenia un arma. No podía contra eso.

-Pensé que era real todo esto. – susurre para que solo lo escuchara el. – Pensé que me querías…

-Isabella…. – tomo mi mejilla. – Te quise, pero no podía…

-Y, ¿ahora que? – pregunte encontrando su mirada.

-Lo siento mucho.

El salio de mi lado y se escabullo detrás de Leah, luego ella salio cerrando la puerta con seguro. Su risa aulló en mis oídos, tan dolorosa, tan inquietante. Me moví lo mas que pude para terminar con todo esto.

Pero nada funciono, y mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado cuando escuche levemente la chispa que comenzaba y la casa que se encendía.

EB

EB

EB

EB

EB

EB

EB

EB

Escuche por supuesto los gritos de el, entre mi sueño. Pregunte en mi mente porque lloraba el, si todo estaría bien.

Sus manos me tomaron con fuerza y pude ver su rostro nublado, la casa estaba negra del humo y mi pecho se sentía aplastado por el mismo. Me acurruque en su pecho, pensando que no viviría mas y que me encantaría que este fuera mi ultimo recuerdo.

Pero el aire frió me toco y por primera vez deseaba que no lo hiciera, lo caliente me había gustado aunque no lo merecía.

El me llevo detrás de una camioneta y me coloco en una camilla. Lo mire, su cara estaba destrozada, su cabello estaba despeinado como nunca antes lo había visto.

Recordé lo que me había pasado y me asuste, hasta el punto de mi frenesí se moviera en contra de mi propia voluntad, el me detuvo. Colocaron una mascarilla de oxigeno que hasta ahora no me daba cuenta que me faltaba y pude calmarme.

El olor que irradiaba de mi era fatal, terrible.

El tomo su celular y comenzó a gritar por el, Edward se veía sobre exaltado. Intente llamarlo, pedirle que no hiciera nada que destrozara su tranquilidad. Yo no merecía la pena, y su cara maravillosa se destruiría aun mas.

Pude escuchar mas atentamente que nombraba el nombre de Emmett mas rápido y mas alto, seguro mi otro ángel se entero de lo que me había pasado.

Sentí mis lagrimas, ¿Por qué se preocupaban demasiado por mi?, ¿Había echo yo algo que mereciera la pena?

El me miro, y observo que yo le miraba.

-Todo estará bien. – susurro y beso mi frente. – Todo estará bien. – repitió mas para el mismo que para mi. Yo solo le mire, mi garganta estaba demasiado seca para hablar y todo mi cuerpo ahora me dolía.

Al cabo de un rato cuando mis ojos se cerraban la ambulancia se detuvo y me bajaron rápidamente de allí, llevándome a gritos hacia el hospital. Emmett estaba allí, le vi sus lagrimas caer, ¿Por qué lloraban? Yo no estaba muerta.

Pero no pude decirles nada, quería descansar, quería hacerlo. Mi alma ardía, y se sacudía dentro de mi, yo solo pedía que alguien apagara ese dolor.

EB

EB

EB

Gracias, me había tardado en actualizar porque tenia chikunkuyaxD

3 Las quiero :))


	9. Chapter 9

Soñe con ellos, con la traición de un primer amor y con la desdicha.

Nada podía ser peor ahora, todo estaba planeado. El lo mantenía todo cubierto.

En mi inconciencia y por lo poco que pude recopilar de ellos, Leah era una gran vendedora de drogas del país, y según ella pensaba que yo sabia y que al terminar con Jacob por conseguirlos en la cama se lo diría a las autoridades.

Yo, no tenia ni idea, solo sabia que habían intentado encarselarla. Ella se escondia en las universidades con nombres falsos, su padre era un gran mandatario en esto, y ella heredo el trono.

Como yo, solo que lo mio era un cien por ciento mas sano y tranquilo. Ella habia escapado, y no podía ignorarlo, habia dejado una nota en mi casa.

Emmett la leyo en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar.

-Solo ha comenzado. – dijo el permitiendo así que por mi espalda apareciera un escalifrio tamaño gigante y que se resguardara en mi miedoso corazón.

Por favor, viví en las calles. Supe sobrevivir, conocí de estas personas. Pero ella era terriblemente maligna, y yo preferiría mantenerme alejada.

Jacob era solo un títere pensé. El guardaba tanto secreto conmigo y por ello siempre atendía llamadas y también su madre me había advertido sobre Leah en aquel momento.

No entendí ni por un minuto el porque el manipulo mi corazón con tanta facilidad, ¿con que fin?

Supongo que tener una gran fortuna en el banco lo demostraba todo, además que las casas y los autos que me rodeaban también eran de envidiar.

Una perdida, un dolor. Quemaduras que jamas sanarían y ahora esto, preferiría que el no me quisiera jamas. Que, me tratara de pisotear contra mi propia lapida, que estando con el nunca me demostrase nada, pero el prefirió en cambio dañar mi vida, dañar mis sentimientos y mi alma.

Abrí los ojos sin percatarme que lo hacia, los mire ellos hablaban con el doctor lejos de mi. Moví mis manos, mis pies. Todo parecía estar bien aunque olvide mi bien estar solo para ver como algo oscuro sobre salía de mi bata de hospital.

Encima de mi corazón había una marca, una "X" bien pronunciada que me arranco un jadeo y provocando así que ellos se sobre saltaran y corrieran hacia mi.

-La hora de la visita se ha terminado. – murmuro el doctor.

-Solo un tiempo mas, por favor. Ella ha estado inconsciente no he podido hablarle. – la voz destrozada de Emmett me dejo paralizada.

El doctor asintió.

- 20 minutos.

Edward tomo una mano y la acaricio en silencio, no sabia como demonios agradecerle por todo esto. Y Emmett acariciaba mi cabello y lloraba.

Mastique mi propio aliento con sabor a humo ácido, e intente sonreírle.

-Pareces… niña… - tan pronto como se me escapo el aire cerré la boca para concentrarme en los tubitos que entraban por mi nariz dándome mas de el.

Solo me sonrio, un poco mas que triste pero en sus ojos vi ese amor de hermanos que nunca tuve, esa protección, sus ojos me miraron por un instante y luego lo encontré en mi pecho aun llorando ahora con mas ruido.

Edward suspiro, y toco su espalda suavemente en su intento de confortarlo. Yo no quería que llorara, no quería que lo hiciera. Solo quería que me ayudara en mi nuevo intento para salir de todo esto.

Su voz ahora mas fuerte que nunca me hablo desde mi pecho.

-Iré a tu casa, intentare sacar todo lo que pueda de tu habitación. Y te iras a la casa del lago, te quedaras allí hasta que las cosas se calmen de verdad.

-¿Por qué? – apenas pude hablar me sentía cansada. - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Pregunte con urgencia, el se levanto su cara un poco húmeda, miro a Edward y después paso su mirada hacia mi.

-Ellos son demasiado peligrosos para que te quedes por estos lados Isa. – no me decía así desde hace mucho. – Ella ha dejado una amenaza inminente. Intento matarte, e intentara hacerlo de nuevo.

-Pero si la nota decía…

-Me importa un comino la nota. – ladro el. – No estarás mas en peligro.

Suspire alzando mis manos hacia el.

-¿No es lo mismo? – dije. – Estaré sola en aquella casa.

- El no sabe donde queda… - murmuro el para si mismo.

- No Emmett, escucha. Ella lo averiguara, el no tiene culpa en esto. Ella solo intenta manipularlo a su preferencia.

-El es tan culpable como ella. – Rugió. – Y pagaran, los dos lo harán. – me miro preocupado. – se… se que lo quieres Isabella. Pero el te mantuvo cerca de ella no se porque razón, no se si esperaba mas de esto. No se si quería tu dinero…

-Jacob no es…

-¿Por qué intentas defenderlo? – pregunto el furioso. – para ya.

-No, ¡Para tu! – le grite haciendo un gran esfuerzo. – No manejas mi vida Emmett.

Edward nos interrumpió con un sonido de incomodidad en su garganta.

-El tiene razón Bells… - yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido. – Hasta que no averigüemos que es lo que pasa en realidad, no podemos dejar que se acerquen a ti.

Me cruce de brazos, no era una cobarde. No huía cuando las cosas se calentaban, no lo hacia. No lo haré.

-Escuchen ahora ustedes. – dije. – no huiré porque ella me haya amenazado, no tengo porque temerle.

-Por dios niña terca. – Ladro Emmett. - ¡Intento matarte! – los tres respiramos profundo. – No te amenazo, fue un intento de asesinato.

-Bueno, ¿Y que pasa si les hiciera daño a ustedes por mi culpa? – mi mirada paso del uno al otro. – Estaré donde quiero estar, y nadie dirá nada. Es mi vida, y no dejare que los toquen a ustedes por mi. – Me enfoque en Emmett. – Tu tienes una esposa, y un niño en camino. ¿Ellos no te preocupan?

-Nosotros estaremos bien. Tu eres la que me preocupa.

Lo pensé un minuto.

-Ella no estará sola, iré a la casa del lago también. – susurro Edward, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, levanto su mano para detener mis ganas de hablar. – Te cuidare mientras pueda hacerlo, además no tengo donde vivir. La remodelación de tu casa se tardaría demasiado y no pienso vivir en las calles. – suspiro. – Así que esta decidido, nos vamos al lago.

-He dicho que no.

-¡Y nosotros que si! – dijeron al unisono.

Expandí mis ojos sorprendida de lo bueno que congeniaban entre ellos.

-Ustedes no deciden por mi, lo siento mucho. – una repentina toz me invadió hasta el punto que me retorcí para intentar soltar lo que venia hacia fuera, pero era seca. Con un sabor horrible.

-Estas en nuestro grupo. – hablo Emmett acomodando mis almohadas detrás de mi espaldas para dejarme semi sentada.

-Y en esto todos decidimos. – dijo Edward. – Has perdido.

Los mire aun mas sorprendida que antes intentando hablar para sofocar la toz que se aproximaba.

-La visita ha terminado. – hablo el doctor.

-Estaremos por allí fuera. – susurraron los dos.

Me besaron tiernamente en la frente y salieron por la puerta, mis venas se contrajeron castigándome con un sueño terrible para que no pudiera pensar en la estúpida decisión que habían tomado por mi.

Mi recuperación no fue tan lenta pero no rápida, pase tres días en el hospital. Ni un minuto para estar sola, Emmett y Edward merodeaban alrededor de mi cama a cada instante, cuando podían e incluso cuando no.

Cuando Salí viva del hospital aunque en silla de ruedas ya que según ellos temían que me dañara algo, no pude soportar maldecirles en mi mente por todo esto.

Yo no era una incapacitada, sin embargo me trataban como tal.

Cuando Emmett bajo del auto para ayudarme a subir mientras Edward guardaba la silla de ruedas dentro del hospital no pude evitar molestarme por esto.

-Para mi esto es innecesario. – murmure con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. – sigo pensando que es una estupidez.

No respondieron, y yo solo mire al frente en la vía esperando ver la maleza que rodeaba la pequeña casa.

Esta era bastante calurosa, y magnifica. Nada que envidiarle a las demás casas, esto… era perfecto para todo, mis padres la usaban mucho ahora debía estar cubierta de polvo por dentro.

Yo me alegre cuando la vi, recordé todo lo que había vivido allí, donde había aprendido a nadar. Donde estuve apunto de ahogarme, y me preguntaba, ¿Por qué la vida no había permitido que me ahogara?

Edward guardaba las cosas en la casa y Emmett me ayudaba a bajarme.

-Genial. – masculle. – Seras bienvenido con tu mujer también.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

Me llevo a la casa y me dejo en un sofá viejo de la sala de estar, me recosté sobre el. No me había puesto a pensar en lo cansada que me encontraba, dos veces casi seguidas en un hospital aunque por razones distintas, me habían dejado con una batería de máximo 45%.

-Te he traído lo mas importante, te compre un celular, el tuyo no lo conseguí. – me entrego un teléfono pequeño, nada parecido a mi ipod. Pero supongo que las circunstancias estaban difíciles ahora para pensar en ello. – Edward, tus cosas están en el maletero azul.

-Entendido.

-Bueno, yo les llamare si algo pasara. ¿Vale? - asentimos. – Rose y yo vendremos pronto a verte, te llamare todos los días.

-No me acoses con tu estúpidas llamadas traidor. – le sonreí, a pesar de todo quería cuidar de mi.

-Yo también te amo. – Se acerco y beso mi frente, luego miro directo a mis ojos. – Haré lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a casa en poco tiempo. – miro a Edward se hicieron señas y salieron de la casa.

Me levante un poco lenta, mi cuerpo no podía moverse con esa rapidez que siempre lo hacia, fui al cuarto donde siempre dormía y encontré la cama un poco pequeña para mi. Me acerque y visualice el cuarto donde estaba, encontrándole sentido a toda esta situación.

-¿Bells? – pregunto Edward, su voz estaba por el pasillo. Me asome y le mire. – Bueno, seria genial que me dijeras donde dormiría yo…

-Toma la habitación que quieras. – suspire. – Yo dormiré en esta.

El camino hacia mi y miro la habitación.

-La cama es un poco…

-Pequeña, lo se. – sonreí. – Pero será excepcionalmente cómoda. – le guiñe un ojo. El se devolvió hacia el pasillo. – Si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Pídelo, me siento agradecida porque intentas protegerme, algo que solo pensaba de Emmett.

El volvió la mirada hacia mi.

-Solo no la cagues. – se rió. – No intentes escapar, no vuelvas a la ciudad hasta que estén las cosas seguras. Todo esto será en vano si tu te escapas, y Emmett me asesinaría en vida si eso pasara.

-No me des ideas…. – murmure pensando yo corriendo con lentitud por todo el pueblo.

-Bells, por favor. Yo estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, no por mi. Y si te escapas tu seguridad quedara medida en mis manos, y yo… yo no quiero que te pase nada.

-Vale, todo bien. No intentare escapar – me encogí de hombros. – aunque… seguro esta la balsa con motor allí fuera.

El se carcajeo negando con la cabeza.

-Me romperás el corazón.

-Malas noticias. – susurre. – Seras tu quien me lo rompa a mi.

-Yo no seria capaz…

-Asi me dijo una vez Jacob.

El soltó las maletas dejándolas caer sobre el frió piso causando un sonido seco.

-Yo no soy el. Soy tu amigo, parte de la pandilla. Y estare aquí para ti.

-Todo bien. – Sonreí. – Gracias.

-No hay de que. – me dio una media sonrisa y desapareció por una de las habitaciones.

La noche fue bastante traumatica, extrañaba mi gran cama y la oscuridad de mi cuarto, aquí las cosas eran distintas era mas cálido y un poco mas claro, sin embargo cuando concilie el sueño pude descansar y así amanecer como nueva.

Cuando me levante, era muy de tarde y yo me sorprendí un poco nunca había dormido demasiado así, pero deje el cansancio detrás de mi y me sentí mejor gracias a esto. El olor a comida fueron uno de los factores necesarios para que mis ojos se abrieran mientras dormía, mi estomago gruño. Camine a paso rápido hacia la cocina donde me esperaba Edward cocinando algo.

-¿De donde has sacado la comida? – pregunte un poco sorprendida el día anterior no me había molestado en preguntar por la comida.

-Emmett hizo una compra mientras estabas en el hospital y la dejo en mi maletero.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu ropa?

El saco el pequeño sarten de la llama y me miro, llevaba un delantal encima de el, me parecía muy gracioso.

-Mi ropa esta bien, seguro tu cansancio no te dejo verme demasiado bien. Yo traía un morral ayer. – me guiño un ojo. – Espero te guste el pollo al horno, no se cocinar nada mas.

-¿Puedo vomitarlo sino?

El me sonrió.

-Estas en tu derecho.

Me sirvió en un plato y al mismo tiempo se sirvió el para acompañarme a la mesa donde nos sentamos hablando de todo un poco, pude observar lo distinto que era Edward a jake, sus facciones, su color de piel de cabello y de ojos, su forma de reírse y de hablar.

Si, yo por supuesto sabia que todos eramos distintos, pero yo siempre tenia esa mala costumbre de comparar a los demás chicos con Jacob, en estos momentos era un error terrible que me costo un apretón en el estomago que me cayo re mal.

Su madre murió cuando el nació, y su padre se había encargado de el desde entonces, nunca se habia vuelto a casar pero si salía a citas, según el su padre le pidió que se fuera a vivir al norte de la ciudad donde le ofrecían un puesto mejor, pero el ya se sentía bien aquí con nosotros y por eso decidió quedarse.

-¿Te apartaste de tu padre por quedarte aquí solo?

Mastico comida por un momento antes de hablar.

-No exactamente, yo ya quería independizarme, el lazo emocional con mi padre es magnifico, pero yo no quería depender mas de el financieramente, y el lo entendió.

-Hmm. – murmure para mi. - ¿Sabes?, este pollo tiene sabor.

-¿Malo o bueno?

-Intermedio. – me reí. – Bueno.

El suspiro y termino de comer como yo. Llevo los platos a lavar y los coloco en su lugar.

-Seria bueno que me enseñaras la casa.

Vi por las ventanas como atardecía.

-Primero dime algo. – busque en mis bolsillos el pequeño móvil que me había dejado Emmett sin éxito. - ¿Qué horas son?

-Ya esta es la cena.

Si que había dormido, demasiado a decir verdad. Quizá seria por eso que me sentía tan llena de vida.

Le mostré la casa, aunque deduje que el ya la había visto anteriormente lo hice porque no tenia nada mas que hacer. Esta casa estaba dividida en cuatro cuartos, tres baños una cocina, sala, sala de estar y una pequeñísima biblioteca donde yo leía cuando era mas joven, mi padre siempre que veníamos renovaba todos los libros, hasta que se fue llenando la biblioteca para bien mio, cuando no estaba en el lago estaba allí entre dos mundos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la parte del lago, el se maravillo como me paso a mi la primera vez que vine.

Normalmente los lagos son un poco mas oscuros y tranquilos, este era tranquilo pero el agua era clara. Se veía perfectamente lo que había dentro de el pero claro teníamos que mantener ciertas precauciones, el agua era tranquila pero de vez en cuando se creaban oleajes que mantenían el lugar fresco.

Yo en estos casos solo encendía el aire acondicionado de noche, ya que estos eliminaban a mi parecer la brisa natural que salía del lago a nosotros.

El lo miro por un momento, y yo ya supe que el quería entrar. Era mágico, te enamoraba a primera vista.

Parecía una laguna encantada.

-Es tarde, oscuresera y no quiero enfermarme. – dije cuando me pidió entrar. – Yo iré por un libro, si quieres ve entrando al agua yo solo observo.

Sin pensarlo el desabrocho su camiseta quedando con una menor debajo, me pregunte si se quitaría la parte de abajo pero no me detuve a pensarlo, entre en la pequeña biblioteca y tome uno de mis libros favoritos, era una gran fan de la mitología griega así que no podía faltarme la iliada, que sin pensarlo fue el primer libro que tome.

Me senté mas allá de las orillas para no mojarme la ropa y me adelante unas paginas cuando ya la guerra se veía venir y los dioses estaban en una pequeña encrucijada, no me fije en Edward hasta que dentro de mi propio mundo me di cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo, y vi que no salio del agua.

Lance el libro a un lado y me levante.

-¿Edward?

Sin respuesta. Mi corazón palpito demasiado rápido, y no pude evitarlo. Me saque la chaqueta y los zapatos y entre al agua.

Quizá y estaba navegando bajo el agua como yo hacia muchas veces, y por estar entre este mundo y otro –mas del otro- no me di cuenta si el de vez en cuando salía a tomar aire.

Me di cuenta –porque ya lo conocía- que entraba en aguas un poco profundas, no me preocupe. Yo lo conocía.

Mis ojos ardieron un poco por la sal del agua pero no le preste demasiada atención. Escuche un ruido detrás de mi y subí a la superficie a tomar aire. Mire a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, pero luego sentí un jalón por mis pies que me hundió cortándome la respiración.

Allí estaba el, con una sonrisa perfecta y dándome un susto de muerte, claro. Su sonrisa sin querer me deslumbro. Pero no podía creer como alguien podía jurar ese tipo de bromas.

Le saque el dedo del medio y Salí a la orilla empapada y con mucho frió.

-¡Bells espera! – grito detrás de mi. Me voltee a verle furica.

-Eres… - respire profundo antes de soltar palabrotas.- ¡Eres un bruto Cullen!– comencé a gritar. - ¿No sabes…. – me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda exparciendose por mi piel, genial me resfriaría. - ¿No sabes lo preocupada que me has puesto?

-Lo se, y no fue nunca mi intención. – Respondió sonriente. – nunca pensé que te adentrarías a estas aguas. – se acerco a mi a paso lento. – Pero gracias por preocuparte. – miro detrás de mi. - ¡Un tiburón! – señalo.

-Pero si aquí no hay…. – sentí como sus manos se posaban detrás de mis rodillas y me cargaban para presionarme en su pecho, camino mas a lo profundo y me soltó con fuerzas.

Probé el agua salada y esta vez sonreí. Mi papa me lanzaba al agua de esta misma manera, y aunque esta fueran circunstancias distintas, me traía muchos recuerdos de mis días felices. Cuando pude salir y respirar lo vi delante de mi lanzándome un gran chorro de agua que cayo en mi boca abierta, hice lo mismo con el.

Cuando oscureció no nos quedo otra que salirnos del agua, a los extremos del lago habían mayas que no dejaban que peces o incluso tiburones pasaran de este lado, pero aun así siempre me preocupaba lo que un lago a oscuras podría guardar.

El tomo su camisa seca y me la paso por los hombros cuando me vio temblar del frió, también coloco mi chaqueta en el mismo lugar y me llevo abrazada a la casa.

Ya dentro de su calor corrí a una de las duchas bañarme lo mas rápido que pude, secarme y vestirme para irme de nuevo a la habitación.

Cuando Salí Edward estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar mirando una película por cable de la tv. Me atreví a caminar hacia el y sentarme a su lado.

Me entrego el pequeño celular que me había dado Emmett

-Te llamo Emmett.

-¿Dijo algo?

-solo dijo que las cosas no estaban bien. – Dijo el un susurro. – Hablo sobre algo de algún escape, pero la señal de celular no es muy buena.

Me levante rápidamente de un salto y Salí de la casa, marque su numero esperando que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Edward?

-No, traidor. – sonrei, su voz me hacia sentir bien.- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-Tu casa esta siendo restaurada, todos los días voy a verla.- dijo el – Jacob y sus secuaces se han paseado por mi casa para preguntarme donde estas.

Me asuste, podrían hacerle daño por mi.

-Te lo he dicho… - dije apenas en un susurro audible. – No están seguros allá, pueden venir.

-Bells, si nos vamos sospecharan de nosotros igual. El sabe que donde yo este tu estarás, suponen que Edward volvió con su papa y que tu andas en cualquier lugar del extranjero.

-No puedes hacer de mi seguridad la primera opción, tienes un niño…

-Bla bla bla. – me interrumpio. – No me harán daño, y si es asi estoy armado.

-¿Emm? – pregunte.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, si encuentras peligro por esos lugares vente, no soportaría…. – suspire. – no soportaría lo que pudiera pasarles.

-¿Dónde esta Edward? – le iba a contestar pero voltee a la cabaña y el estaba detrás de mi.

-Aquí a mi lado.

-Ponlo al teléfono.

Se lo di a edward mientras miraba sus facciones faciales, lo poco que escuche no me gusto.

Emmett gritándole palabrotas y el solo asentía mirándome fijamente.

Cuando Ed me devolvió el celular escuche a Emmett tranquilo como si nada pasara.

-Bueno, te llamo mañana, ¿Vale? – prometió. – te amo, Bells. Estaré cuidándome satelitalmente.

Casi pude ver su guiño habitual.

-Adiós Emm.

Se colgó la llamada y guarde mi teléfono móvil dentro de mi bolsillo. Temía por ellos, pero no podía hacer nada desde aquí. Comencé a maquinar planes de escape para ver que era lo que Jacob queria de mi realmente.

El ya sabia mi gran fortuna, seguramente era eso. Edward aun me miraba sonriente y algo preocupado a la vez, como si adivinara mágicamente lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Emmett?

-Que si te dejo escapar me mataría de la formas mas crueles que existen. – se encogió de hombros. – ah y que intentara no ahogarte.

-Llego tarde.

Le di una palmada en el hombro y entre a la casa de nuevo, la voz de Emmett me había dado unas gotas de felicidad que esperaba yo y duraran mi estadía en este lugar.

Me senté en el sofá y tome el libro para retomar mi lectura, Edward se acerco a mi con una manta un poco corta y se sentó a mi lado arropándome con ella, no le pregunte el porque lo hacia, a lo mejor se había tomado muy a pecho los insultos de Emmett.

-¿Qué es la mejor cosas que te ha pasado?

Soltó el pillándome con la guardia baja. Pestañee varias veces intentando concentrarme en su pregunta antes de responder estúpidamente.

-Conocer a Emmett y a mis padres.

-Eso es trampa. – murmuro abrazándome. – Es una sola.

Lo mire a los ojos. ¿Tenia que ponerme esta difícil pregunta?

-Mis padres adoptivos fueron, por mucho los mejores aunque mi vida con ellos fue corta. – susurre mirando a la nada. – pero Emmett… el me quiere tal y como siempre fui. Nunca me ha fallado y prefiere arreglar su pescuezo por mi sin remordimiento alguno. Elijo a Emmdres.

-Ja ja ja. – se rio el.- pero supongo que no puedo dividirte.

-No. – lo mire con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué es la mejor cosa que te ha pasado?

-Que mi padre decidiera venir. – murmuro mirándome.

-¿Te alegra que yo te haya puesto en peligro?

-Bueno, yo no lo veo exactamente como peligro. – tomo mis mejillas con sus dedos. – Es mas algo como, acción de películas o algo así.

Sonreí, era fácil hablar con el de cualquier tema.

-Te gusta el pueblo? – pregunte. – La universidad y todo eso?

-Me gustan mas las personas que viven allí. – acaricio mi cabello ahora. - ¿Puedo intentar algo? – no pude hacer nada. – Quédate quieta. – susurro contra mi cara. Se acerco un poco a mi, y mi corazón se acelero con fuerza sobre humana dejándome sin movimiento por unos segundos, me recobre.

Cuando el estuvo apunto de tocar mis labios con los suyos, me levante ignorando sus manos.

-Lo siento, no puedo… - estúpidamente yo aun pensaba que Jacob tenia una oportunidad en todo esto, que solo era algún títere de titiritero. Tenia esa esperanza dentro de mi aunque sabia muy en el fondo que no era así.

Camine fuera de la salita hacia mi habitación, y al entrar en ella el tomo mi hombro.

-Se que no te gusto… - susurro a mis espaldas. – Pero no podía dejar de intentarlo.

-Edward… - susurre. – Estamos en una situación un poco alocada para concentrarnos en estas cosas… yo no puedo permitirme algo tan formal.

Mala idea, mala palabra. El me volteo y quede frente a el.

-Solo unos besos, todo volverá a la normalidad mañana. – tomo mi cintura. – Solo esta noche.

Asentí despacio y el pudo concentrarse en mis labios.

EB

EB

EB

Gracias a las que leen este fic. Les agradezco por estar al pendiente y por enviar sus comentarios.

Estare pronto actualizando!


	10. Chapter 10

El amanecer en estos casos siempre es mas duro que cualquiera, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo no me sentía culpable para nada, de echo me sentía mejor que nunca.

¿Estaba mal pensar que si Jake se acostaba con otra yo tenia el mismo derecho?

Suena el botón chillón de los concursos cuando das una mala respuesta:

Si, estaba mal.

Edward era tan diferente a Jacob. Era mas cuidadoso con lo que hacia y mucho mas cariñoso.

Yo estaba encantada y un poco mas que feliz aunque no entendía muy bien el porque.

Me levante un poco y el me apretó mas a si.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por allí? – pregunto el. - ¿Sentimiento de culpa?

Suspire, era mi amigo. Estaría bien serle sincera.

-Mantengo una estúpida esperanza de que el vuelva a ser como antes, pero ahora…

-No tiene que ser necesariamente así, Bells. – beso mi hombro izquierdo. – Solo sexo.

-¿Qué? – me escuche ofendida el volteo para verme a los ojos.

-¿Esta mal así?

-No lo se… - murmure. – Mi único hombre… bueno ya sabes.

-¿El único?

Asentí despreocupada por sus preguntas.

-Whoa. – miro mis ojos buscando alguna mentira que se escondía. - ¿Único único?

-Si, Ed. Solo tu y el.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el mio.

-Me parece bien. – beso mis labios. – Muy bien.

-¿en serio? – pregunte por costumbre, no me interesaba su respuesta.

-Si, magnifico. – suspiro. – Podemos estar así hasta que nos vayamos….

-Me parece bien. – me encogí de hombros. Entre mi desnudez pude fijarme en la X sobre mi pecho y me removí incomoda intentando verla mejor. - ¿Ed? – pregunte.

-Hmm? – murmuro.

-¿Sabes donde me hice esta marca? – señale a mi pecho, y juraba que el no miraba exactamente la marca.

Era extraña, una X algo quemada. Pegada a mi piel, pero yo no recordaba nada de ella, ni el dolor de su creación, nada.

-El doctor dijo que alguien lo hizo a propósito. – respondió acariciándola. – Al parecer alguien al momento del accidente en tu casa la hizo.

-Pero si… yo vi cuando ellos salieron de casa.

-Las pruebas dicen lo contrario. – volvió a pasar los dedos por encima de la cicatriz. – Alguien se quedo a ver que todo estuviera bien. Cuando yo llegue nadie estaba, pero lo de menos es la cicatriz, estas viva. ¿De acuerdo?

Me quede pensando por un momento, imagine que era Jacob, o era yo en mi intento de mantener las esperanzas sobre el.

-¿Crees que… - apenas pude decir, el me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Se que lo quieres, pero en serio. El te ha hecho un daño poco tolerable. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en el aun asi?

Me levante sobre mi codo mirándolo con molestia, siempre había esperanzas para cualquier persona.

-Lo quiero, ¿Qué es lo que no se entiende de eso? – me senté en la cama esperando a que la furia saliera por mis ojos como rayos ultravioletas y lo volvieran polvillo.

-El amor es una ilusión. – murmuro para si. – no puedo creer la forma de querer de algunas personas.

No defendía a Jacob por lo que hizo, pero juzgarlo así era pasarse de la raya.

Y justificarlo así como lo hacia yo también era algo increíblemente estúpido. Me levante y el tomo mi mano.

-Esto fue un error. – solo pude decir. – uno terrible.

-Bella. – me jalo hacia el y yo solo me sacudí de su agarre con fuerza. – Venga, solo intentaba explicarte mi punto.

Lo solté y camine hacia la puerta, para luego voltearme y mirarle a los ojos.

-Si vas lanzarle mierda al chico que quiero, prefiero lanzarme a los tiburones del otro lado de la malla. – no sabia si había alguno, pero era como una metáfora supongo. – No justifico lo que el me hizo y el daño que causo. ¡Pero me parece poco justo que hablen de el como si a mi no me doliera en lo absoluto! – el se acerco poco a poco a mi sin decir nada yo negué con la cabeza. – quiero estar sola.

Me retire, casi corriendo y le di un portazo a la puerta de mi habitación, me lance a la cama dándome un golpe con la pared que se escucho bastante fuerte.

-Maldición. – chille adolorida, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y el entro mirándome sonriente. Aunque me aleje el se acerco mas y toco mi frente con sus dedos.

-Estarás bien, aunque con una montaña Everest en tu frente. – Sonrió como si este fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

-Idiota. – masculle entre dientes. – Cuando dije que quería estar sola significaba mantenerme alejada de ti por mucho tiempo.

Alzo sus manos de forma defensiva.

-¿Sabes? Somos los únicos que vivimos en esta casa, a menos que hables con las paredes necesitas hablarle a alguien.

-Hola pared, mucho gusto. – dije. El se rió, luego tomo mis manos.

-Tu me gustas, ¿Vale? – cuando yo puse los ojos en blanco el suspiro. – No volveré a colar el tema si así lo prefieres, pero estamos los dos solos aquí. Necesitamos esto.

-En el pueblo hay prostitutas que no te cobrarían mucho.

El negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la pared mirándome fijamente.

-No hablaba de eso, pero no te obligare a que estés conmigo de esa manera, creí que eso había sido sin duda alguna mutuo acuerdo por parte de los dos. – tocio un poco. – Lo que quiero decir Bella, es que esto no pasara si tu no quieres, llegare hasta donde tu quieras llegar.

-Me parece bien. – toque mi frente y al sentir un dolor punzante me cruce de brazos. - ¿Qué tal si sales un momento para cambiarme de ropa?

-Como digas.

Me vestí lo mas lento posible, una tortuga pequeña no había sido mas lenta que yo, pero además de sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado me había gustado, y el hablando de Jacob de esa manera era ridículo, me sentía patética. Yo defendía lo indefendible, ellos tenían razón para hablar de el de esa manera, pero como la mayor parte del tiempo era innecesariamente estúpida –en sentido figurado claro- me daba el placer de llevarles la contraria.

Pero, ¿Qué tal si se detienen a entenderme un poco?

Jake ha sido mi único hombre, el que yo he querido de esa forma. No el querer a la forma de Emmett, sino amor de pareja quizá de casados, aunque eso no debería nublar mi sentido por la lógica y la coherencia.

Me coloque unos pantalones caquis y mis típicos zapatos deportivos con una camiseta naranja clara. Ali de la habitación mirando a los lados y vi a Edward esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Me miro divertido.

-¿Qué? – pregunte encogiéndome de hombros. – Sabes el acoso es un crimen.

-Pero no es privado de libertad. – le dio una palmada a mi hombro y se fue a recostar en el sillón esperando a que yo fuera a su lado, pero lo ignore y camine hacia la puerta.

Respire el aire fresco del día, mirando la naturaleza a mi alrededor, mi vida en la ciudad apenas y era un triste recuerdo aquí. Si, obviamente los recordaba con un profundo dolor, pero nada que esto no pudiera arreglar.

Edward no me siguió ese de inmediato, yo camine por el pueblo que estaba un poco desierto a excepción de los vendedores de las pequeñas sucursales, las casas eran pequeñas aquí y no tomaban mucho en cuenta los dispositivos inteligentes, los niños jugaban en la acera de sus casas con trazados dibujados en la misma.

Una infancia así apartada de la ciudad sin cosas que te consuman el cerebro seria magnifica.

Suspire, alguien toco mi espalda. Comencé a protestar en contra de Edward, pero solo era un chico. Uno muy sonriente.

Su vista paso directamente a mi cabello repleto de colores, me asuste y me recordé a mi misma no pasear sola por estos lugares.

-¿Podrías indicarme donde llegar a este lugar? – indico en un mal dibujado mapa y me sonrió. – Mi nombre es j,j.

-Este ha de ser el restaurante del pueblo. – le di las señales que recordaba explicándole el momento que tenia que cruzar para llegar. – Hola j.j.

El me sonrió mas amplio aun.

¿No me dirás tu nombre?

-Quizá seas un matón disfrazado de buena gente. – me encogí de hombros. – No, no lo haré.

Escuche un suspiro detrás de mi y voltee a verle.

-Para ti vengo siendo buena gente disfrazado de matón, lo pillo. – camino delante de mi un poco mas entusiasmado que antes y se volteo a verme vacilante. – eh… - respiro profundo. - ¿Quieres almorzar?

Era agradable, yo parecía una chica normal en circunstancias normales, el no sabia que una mujer loca quería matarme, y que me habían roto el corazón.

Lo peor de todo era que yo pensaba que el corazón roto era el pecado.

El espero a mi respuesta, yo miraba a los niños jugar hasta que tuve suficiente de pensarla.

Pero antes de decir algo unos brazos pasaron por mis hombros pegándome a su pecho.

-Blls. – Edward se acerco para besar mi mejilla. - ¿Un amigo?

Lo fulmine con la mirada, el no tenia derecho.

-Hola. – saludo a Edward. – J.j.

-Marco. – respondió Edward. - ¿Quieres que mi esposa te muestre el camino? – pude notar un tono un poco rudo en su voz, pero iba bien, hasta me gustaba. Cerré el pico mientras veía como j.j alzaba las manos en forma de rendición.

-Solo quería invitarla a un almuerzo. – respondió evadiéndonos.

-No esta disponible. – lo mire sorprendida, sentí el chichón ardiendo en mi frente. – Para nadie en ningún momento.

-Lo pillo. – camino lejos de nosotros con una mirada de disculpas dirigida hacia mi.

-¿Matón buena gente no?

Lo empuje lejos de mi intentando zafarme de su abrazo, pero no pude asi que me quede tranquila.

-Esposa. – me reí. - ¿En serio? – negué con la cabeza. – Pensé que eras mejor que esto, Ed.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre me he preguntado porque me llamas Ed.

-¿No te gusta? – el acaricio dulcemente mi mejilla.

-Esta bien, solo que es extraño.

Suspire sonoramente el rió.

-Vale, Edward.

Caminamos por el pueblo abrazados o tomados de la mano, me gustaba esa sensación de estar aparentando con alguien algo que no era nada cierto, y que solo era apariencias.

El se sorprendió al ver un pequeño parque de diversiones en un lugar donde la electricidad era escasa, pero le explique, que solo algunas veces lo encendían.

Nos sentamos en un banquillo frente a una plaza, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que recostarme en su hombro mirando el paisaje que me presentaba este lugar.

El me miraba, nuestras miradas se conectaron y el me abrazo mas a el. Se acerco a mis labios y el celular sonó.

-¿Qué? – exigió saber mientras desprendía su mirada de la mía. Su cara se suavizo. – oh si, todo bien. – suspiro. – maravilloso. No, diles que me fui al extranjero. – espero un momento. – Ya lo he llamado yo, esta al tanto. Si, diles a ellas que no estoy. Vale.

Tendió su teléfono hacia mi, yo lo tome sin preguntar nada.

-¿Emmett?

-Oh, Bells… -se escucho su felicidad del otro lado de la línea. - ¡Estas viva!

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Nadie sabe cuando estirar la pata, y siempre lo hacen en los momentos menos oportunos. Tu casa ya terminara con la restauración, he pagado todo espero que tu tarjeta de crédito aguante los gastos que hice.

-Eso no es un problema. – respondí de inmediato. - ¿Cuándo vienes por acá?

-Rosalie se ha sentido muy mal con el embarazo, así que ya no depende de mi.

Ya no eramos el y yo, ahora eramos Rosalie edward el y yo.

Magnifico.

-Mucha suerte Emmett, desearía verte.

-Yo también, Bellita. – alguien dijo algo de la otra línea. - ¿Qué tal si te llamo mas tarde?

-Vale.

-Nos vemos entonces.

Y entonces escuche el pitillo de las teclas al ser tocadas.

-¿alguien pregunto por ti? – no pude soportarlo, a veces era demasiado curiosa. Demasiado hasta llegar a exagerar, era incomodante y molesto.

-Chicas. – bufo. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón, pero decidí no decir nada. El y yo eramos… solo compañeros, nada mas. El solo cuidaba de mi porque me apreciaba como amiga.

Pero el dijo que le gustabas- mi mente grito.

Eso no tiene ningún sentido, cuando el cree que el amor es una ilusión y que entre dos personas solo puede existir sexo.

-¿Te buscan?

-Como pan caliente. – sonrió, yo no le mire. El tomo con sus suaves dedos mi barbilla y me beso en los labios. – Pero, ¿sabes? La estoy pasando de maravillas aquí.

-¿Tienes muchas novias? – nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, y esa pregunta floto en mi mente.

-No tengo novias Bella. – Susurro – solo la paso bien.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿el también quería usarme a mi?

Se que estábamos solos los dos, y aunque yo no sintiera la necesidad de estar activamente sexualmente hablando, me sentía bien asi. Podía sentirme normal por primera vez en unos días. Creo que era hora de romper esta relación o lo que sea que fuese para ambos.

-Bueno… - me separe de su cuerpo, el me miro sonriente.

-No te dañare la vida, he sido sincero contigo.

-Así que, ¿Eres de esas personas protestantes en contra del amor?

Se levanto de mi lado y ofreció su mano, comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. El frió viento me rozo el cabello en un suave soplido. El entrelazo las sus dedos con los míos, desafiándome a soltarlo.

Pero la verdad es que yo no quería.

-Te contare algo que nadie sabe. – dijo en un murmullo. – hace un año yo estaba con una chica que vivía por mi antiguo vecindario, estábamos bien. Pero yo era como decirlo…

-Un zorro.

-¿Qué? – me miro con sorpresa.

-A las chicas se les dice zorras, yo a ti te llamare zorro.

El se rió por lo bajo balanceando nuestras manos. Se paso los dedos por su cabello intentando peinarlo sin éxito.

-Prosigamos. – asentí. – Yo era muy zorro, diría que en exceso. Ok, bueno. Ella me dio cosas que otras personas nunca me dieron, me entregaron cosas que nadie me entrego y me quiso como nadie mas lo hizo. – me gustaba como movía sus manos en expresión mientras hablaba, se veía bien. A veces tenia que concentrarme en escuchar lo que decía, pues me perdía. – yo confié en ella, y ella en mi hasta cierto tiempo. Me perdono innumerables veces, cuando me descubría. Ella me quería. – hizo una pausa, respiro y volvió a hablar. – un día fui a su casa para pedirle perdón una vez mas y allí se encontraba otro muchacho de tez morena, y ella lo besaba. Mi orgullo masculino fue dañado mas de lo que se ve obviamente, ella se embarazo de el y yo roge tanto su vuelta que estuve apunto de aceptarle ese niño que no era mio para nada. Ella no quiso volver, y fin.

-¿Cuál es la moraleja? – dije.

-Ninguna, o si. No puedes confiar en nadie, ahora si fin.

-Edward. – murmure. - ¿Sabes? Ella confió en ti y tu la engañabas…

-Eso es lo que quiero decir. – se encogió de hombros. – puso toda su confianza en mi, creyó que en el fondo yo era bueno para ella hasta que se canso. No la culpo.

-¿ahora eres mejor?

-Por su puesto. – me sonrió. – Solo salgo con ellas, no me acuesto.

-Eres un asco.

Negué con la cabeza, y el sonrió.

-Venga, se que te gusta este chico asqueroso. – me abrazo la cintura. – Te aseguro que no te romperé el corazón, volveremos a lo antes cuando todo este bien.

Me sentí ofendida por un instante, pero lo mire sin apartar la mirada de el. Me detuve toque su pecho con cuidado y lo mire a los ojos.

-Seria un verdadero desperdicio que lo hicieras. – bese sus labios. – Solo sexo.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí. – me miro seriamente. – Estaría muy contento en casa.

Casa…. La palabra sonó en mi como un eco destructor de vidas amorosas.

-No hablaba de eso, bruto. – le sonreí. – no hay necesidad de sentir amor, y si es así no seria la primera vez para los dos.

-Cuanta razón tienes. – me beso. – no será la primera vez para los dos.

Allí fue cuando la cosa mejoro entre nosotros.

Parecíamos de verdad una pareja de novios recién casados, el me besaba en la calle en la avenida, y me trataba con tanto cariño que Jacob no habría podido superar.

Jacob.

El corazón se me apretó a un costado cuando pensaba en el. Aunque edward había borrado toda marca de mi piel dibujando las suyas propias.

El era maravilloso y no creía que fuera el chico del que me hablo en aquella caminata si no lo conociera.

Su cuerpo no era igual al otro cuerpo, estaba lleno de pecas y era un poco mas pálido, no tanto como mi piel pero si llegando a parecerse, el era tan cuidadoso en todo. En no maltratarme, cuando me hablaba lo hacia con cuidado.

Ya no usaba mas mi habitación en la que dormía cuando era una chiquilla, ahora el y yo dormíamos en una cama juntos, abrazados.

Parecíamos pareja de verdad.

Y mi corazón se curaba, comenzaba a creer cosas que no eran ciertas en el y yo. Se volvía cada vez mas serio en esto, y yo no me sentía fatal por ello, de echo. El me hacia sentir mejor de lo que nunca me sentí.

Pero recordé también, que el día que volviéramos a casa, las cosas serian bastante dolorosas para mi, el viviría conmigo y cuando el llevara chicas a casa no lo aguantaría mas.

Pero no pensaba en cuando volviera, sino mas bien en disfrutar esto ahora.

La noche que maquine mis planes de escape, el había ido por comida cuando el celular sonó.

-¿Hola? – pregunte cocinando lo poco que quedaba.

-Isabella, niña. – susurro la voz de una mujer, sentí una punzada de miedo y odio mezclada. – Te hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién habla? – exigí saber. Ella se rió fuertemente. - ¿Quién…

-Sino a apareces el día de mañana en tu gran mansión matare a tus amiguitos. Me has creado mas problemas de los que pensaba.

-¿Leah?

-En persona. – era irónico, estábamos desde el celular. – Te esperamos en tu casa, Emmett y su esposa se ven de maravillas seria una lastima…

-¡No les hagas daño! – grite la comida se me vino encima y ignore las quemadas en mi brazos y estomago. – yo…

-¿Tu? – suspiro. – Solo ven, no necesito hacerles daño. Tu eres a la que quiero.

-Leah, por favor… ellos no te deben nada. – masculle en voz baja, entre a la habitación y comencé a buscar rápidamente ropa cómoda para salir.

Era estúpido, yo no le había contado nada de ella a nadie, había escapado del pueblo antes de todo esto.

-Me están buscando por tu culpa, no permitas que ellos sufran por tu burla hacia mi.

-Yo no he dicho nada… - susurre soltando mi camiseta. – iré, por todos los cielos que lo haré. – trague fuerte. – pero no les hagas daño.

-Esperare hasta mañana, te me has escapado un montón de veces. – una gota de agua o sudor bajo por mi frente. – y no me molestaría matarlos.

-Estaré allí.

-Así me gusta. – pensé que había colgado cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo. – ah… los chicos estarán vigilando, se darán cuenta si vienes o no sola. En tu casa, cuando el atardecer caiga.

Y la línea quedo en un silencio que me pareció violento y extremista.

Me eche a llorar, con nervios intentando conseguir aire para respirar. Emmett era lo único que me quedaba y no podía quedarme sin el, no podía permitirme eso.

¿Cómo me había encontrado? Pensé que ya nadie me buscaba, pero la venganza nunca se apago en ella.

Edward entro por la puerta de la habitación e intente calmarme el corrió hacia mi lanzando las cosas que llevaba por todos lados, me tomo por los brazos y me apretó contra su pecho.

Me calme después de un instante, y no sabia que decirle hasta que mire las pequeñas cicatrices de quemaduras en mis brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – su voz era indescriptiblemente dulce, tanto que empalagaba.

-Me he quemado. – aspire con fuerza mi pecho dolió. – con la sarten.

Le señale el brazo y aunque el no me dijo nada, supe que no me creía. ¿Quién lloraba de esa manera por una quemadura tonta?

-Oh… - se volteo a buscar algo desesperadamente y volvió su mirada a mi derrotado. – Espera un minuto…

-Estoy bien, ya no me duele. – intente sonreírle. Y lo logre con la diferencia de que yo no me sentía feliz. Me moría por contarle todo lo que me había sucedido cuando me había enterado.

Yo le quería, mas de lo que imaginaba y en estas semanas aquí había creado un lazo de amor/amistad con el demasiado grande.

Yo no sabia lo que me pasaría cuando me llegara a ver con mi enemiga, no sabia lo que me harían, pero yo no huía, y era lo suficiente valiente para afrontar lo que me esperaba.

Lo bese, pensé que era la mejor manera de despedirme, el se sorprendió cuando caí sobre el encima de la cama intentando soportar el dolor en mi pecho y por lo tanto reteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir y que no podía permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran, me enfoque en sus manos sobre mi, en sus labios sobre mi cuerpo en ese extasi frenético que me envolvía cada vez que estaba con el de esta manera.

Jacob era un simple borrón de mi pasado ahora, Edward era presente para mi aunque el no sintiera lo mismo.

Lo bese, me beso. Nos besamos hasta que no pudimos querernos mas, con un suspiro me separe de el y espere a que cerrara sus ojos plácidamente.

Sonreí a pesar de todo y acaricie su cabello las comisuras de sus labios se estrecharon a un lado regalándome por ultima vez esa sonrisa que tanto me había enamorado.

Me levante con cuidado, intentando sentirme mejor conmigo misma y de echo me sentí así, nadie saldría sufriendo. Solo yo, y suponía que así comenzaba en esta vida.

Comencé sufriendo aquí, y así me iré.

Me coloque ropa cómoda y acomode mi cabello como si fuera a la mejor cita de mi vida, quizá pueda asesinar a Jacob cuando este cerca de el, no estaba mal intentarlo.

Me asome a la habitación de nuevo Edward estaba mal envuelto en una sabana fina. Me acerque a el y sin poder contenerme saque el bolígrafo y una hoja de gavetero:

"Te escribo esto con la mayor sinceridad posible, por favor no me sigas ni me busques, se que no he hecho nada malo tal como me lo has dicho, solo me enamore de la persona equivocada en el pasado. Cuando estabas fuera he recibido una llamada que me exigía una cita, una cita que de no cumplirla todos estarán en peligro y es lo que no quiero.

Quiero que sepas que en estas semanas que he pasado contigo han sido sin duda una de las mejores de mi vida y me gustas, me gusta todo esto de ti. Por favor, dile a Emmett que lo amo con mi vida, y que me perdone.

Con mucho amor, Bella."

No quise sorber por mi nariz porque pensé que despertaría. Solo salí de la casa con mi teléfono celular y mi corazón muy palpitante.

EB

EB

EB

EB

Espero les guste este capitulo.

Pronto actualizo.

¡Gracias por los Review! Un abrazo gigante!


	11. Chapter 11

Amordazada como estaba, no parecía que los días pasaran. Y JAcob estaba cerca de mi, tan cerca que me ponía de los nervios.

No lo odiaba, pero deseaba que acabaran con esto de una buena vez.

El fue el que me recibió cuando yo llegue a mi casa y me saco de ella a otro lugar, estaba igual que siempre pero ya no le veía con los mismos ojos, era tan hermoso que se volvía fastidioso.

El no hablo, solo susurro ordenes a los demás perros falderos de la reina, no me habían tratado tan mal como parecía, solo me habían dado algunos golpes a propósito pero no el, el solo se quedaba a observar y por un momento pensé haber visto en sus ojos rabia, aunque no se si era por los golpes que me daban o porque el quería hacerlo y no podía.

Me di por vencida la tercera noche y me dormí, hasta que me despertó el ruido de una cacerola cayendo casi encima de mi.

Chille horrorizada, Sam sonreía con un fanfarronismo autentico.

-Te encantara la comida de perros. – no me moví, solo lo mire y le gruñí. Si lograba escapar a el le daría unas patadas en las pelotas y luego lo entregaría. – Cómela.

No aparte mi vista de la suya, lo mire seriamente, mis ojos fijos en sus pupilas dilatadas. El alzo una mano y la coloco por detrás de mi nuca, hasta hundirme la cabeza en el plato de comida asquerosa.

-Te he dicho…

¡-Ya basta Sam! – grito alguien por detrás con voz enfadada. Jacob se acerco a nosotros. Sam le miro, con miedo y rabia. Me soltó, se levanto sonriente y camino fuera del lugar. Jacob se arrodillo delante de mi se saco la camiseta y comenzó a limpiarme la cara.

-No me toques- intente voltearla pero no lo permitió, sus manos suaves tocaron mi mentón y siguió limpiándome.

-Siento todo esto. – susurro mirándome. – en serio.

-Tu doble moral me molesta. – murmure sin fuerzas. – te quise, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Jacob?

-Se escapo de mis manos, Isabella. – su mirada estaba llena de tristeza. – yo también te quise.

La rabia subió dentro de mi hasta llegar a mi garganta deje que saliera un pequeño rugido y le escupí en la cara. El se limito a limpiársela mirándome, sin hacer nada mas.

-Hipócrita. – sisee - ¿Cómo puedes llamar a todo esto amor? – intente calmar mi voz.

-Se que no me creerás, pero ahora mismo estoy pensando en dejarte ir. – se encogió de hombros. – yo pagaría todo esto por ti.

Intente suavizar mi voz.

-Escapemos. – el dolor me inundo, yo no quería estar con el. Mi corazón le pertenecía a Edward, con el yo quería estar ahora. – solo los dos, juntos. Lejos de aquí… puedo vender una acción de papa y tendríamos para vivir por siempre.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-Ella nos encontrara. – dijo. – Yo no quiero que sufras daños.

-Los estoy sufriendo. – me acerque a el amordazada como estaba. – cada minuto, ellos intentan tocarme, tu ya no me quieres, y ella llegara para matarme. – mi voz tembló, pero me mantuve fuerte.- podríamos cambiarnos de nombre, vivir tener hijos.

-Tu estas aquí por mi culpa.

-Así es. – una voz detrás de nosotros se lucio entre todas las demás, ella aparto un guante de seda de sus manos y me miro fijamente. - ¿No te gusta la estadía?

Jake negó con la cabeza y se levanto.

-Leah. – asintió hacia ella. Y luego me miro a mi, con pena.

-La comida es un asco. – solo pude decir. – y las manos se me acalambran muy a menudo pero nada que no pueda arreglarse.

Ella rió, su risa era bastante maligna si así podría llamarse se acerco a mi con Jacob muy detrás de ella, intente no respirar ni moverme.

-¿Va a morir y solo piensa en la comida? – volvió a reír. – pensé que era mejor.

-Después de vivir una vida de ricachones, y pasar repentinamente a esta no es lo mejor sabes.

Se encogió de hombros. – Es irrelevante. – sonrió. – Antes de matarte supongo que quieres un deseo.

-De echo quiero varios. – murmure intentando mantener la poca valentía que quedaba en mi. – Una buena comida, no he comido nada. Rompa limpia y a la moda, tengo que morir un poco fashion, ¿No crees? – le sonreí. – ah y porque.

-¿Por qué? – me miro con desconcierto.

-Si, digo. – intente encogerme de hombros. - ¿Por qué quieres matarme en realidad?

Ella se sentó en un sofá lejos de mi, mirándome a larga distancia. – llama a Sam.

Yo me sorprendí, su cara era serena, pero no sabia que pasaría ahora que exigí algo. sam llego casi al instante, besándola en los labios.

-Hola. – se dijeron mutuamente como si estuvieran recién casados.

-Hola. – ella toco su cabello. Asco. – Necesito que pases por… - me miro. - ¿Quieres pizza?

Me reí. En verdad haría todo eso por mi, o quizá me envenenarían con ella.

-Lo que sea que no contenga de esto. – apunte al plato de comida para perros.

Ella asintió mirándolo. – Pizza, y ve a mi closet y trae una ropa muy fashion.

El salio de la habitación un poco aturdido y confundido, pero no tenia mas que obedecerla. Yo la mire por mucho tiempo en cada ocacion que pude, no se como no me había enterado de su edad antes, no tenia edad de universitaria.

Era muy bonita, morena alta atlética y cabello castaño. Su sonrisa relampagueaba cada vez que podía hacerlo, Jacob la miraba como comunicándose telepáticamente y ella asintió lentamente. El se acerco a mis espaldas y corto lo que mantenía sujetadas a mis manos y luego a mis pies. Me enderece, intentando parecer tranquila.

-Si intentas escapar, esta bandera blanca caerá rápidamente.

-Comprendido. – asentí. - ¿Me dirás el porque de la cuestión?

-Esperemos a Sam, pensé que seria mas agradable el cuento cuando las pizza estuvieran aquí.

-Quisiera que me lo contaras a mi sola. – ya no temía de ella, ni de nadie. Si moría así debía ser, por supuesto. – no quiero que nadie mas escuche lo que tengas que decir.

-Comprendo. – mire a Jacob, el me miraba con suplica. Ella lo miro a el.

-Retírate.

Hizo una mueca adolorida y salio de la habitación.

-¿Confías en tu verdugo? – pregunto cruzando las piernas. – No cambiare de idea, ya sabes.

-No pedía que cambiaras, se que no lo harás. – me encogí de hombros. – Tener una amistad aunque sea falsa en el final de mis tiempos me vendría bien, y además la pasaremos bien. Como buenas amigas, pizza y cuentos.

-Cuentos de terror. – sonrió. Jacob entro rápidamente, y le tendió el celular. Ellos se descuidaron y yo mientras tome una piedra de punta afilada y la guarde debajo de mi. Me incomodaba un poco pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

Después de un rato de silencio sam llego, la pizza lleno mi ser de hambre. Casi temblaba cuando ella tomaba dos trocitos y me daba la caja entera a mi.

-¿comenzamos?

Ella asintió silenciosamente.

-Mi padre era un gran vendedor de drogas en este país antes que lo mataran, alguien descubrió su gran secreto y acabo su vida tan rápido como pudo. – murmuro mirando a la nada. – yo estaba muy joven cuando esto paso, solo escuche la llamada y el llanto de mi madre ese día. Este negocio es bastante difícil, quien se entera de lo que haces intenta matarte y destruirte, yo lo he hecho. – respiro profundo. – un detective privado fue quien lo mato, acabo con su vida como si no importara nada.

-¿Cuál es la cuestión del asunto? – pregunte ansiosa. – no quiero posponer mi muerte.

-Cuando Jacob y tu salían juntos yo no me enfurecía porque estuvieran juntos, nunca me gusto como mas que un compañero, solo temía el día en que el te dijera algo de lo que no debía decirte.

-No lo hizo, Leah. – susurre. – Yo tenia celos de ti por su relación, y cuando los encontré en aquella fiesta…

-Ah esa fiesta…. La droga subió de tono. – rió. – pensé que era Sam el que entraba por la puerta y me lance sobre el desnudándole. – me miro. – el no se opuso. – suspiro. – lo siento, los hombres son tan… absurdos a veces, el te quiere a ti. Sin embargo dejo que siguiera con mi juego.

Resople bajo mi aliento intentando controlar las ganas de insultarla a morir o de golpearla hasta que me cansara, ella igual me mataría.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu padre. – señalo lentamente. – mato al mio, te he buscado por mucho tiempo. Y apareciste delante de mi como si nada, y Jacob comenzó a quererte. ¿No es genial?

-¿Mi padre? – la mire confundida, ya la pizza no me apetecía. – Pero si el no era detective ni mato a nadie nunca.

Ella soltó un suspiro audible y se recostó en el sillón.

-Tu padre, el real.

Me quede shockeada.

Me había maltratado mi juventud, y ahora de la nada causa problemas y me involucran a mi.

Senda mierda.

Pero solté una carcajada que la puso alerta a ella. Y se molesto al parecer, se levanto con rabia y me miro apretando el semblante con fuerza.

-Espera. – levante la mano. - ¿Qué mi padre que?

-Ya basta de juegos niñita. – sentencio. – El mato a mi pariente mas cercano, ojo por ojo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera vio de mi en estos últimos años!

-Entonces supongo que no le interesara tu muerte.

Me reí mas fuerte, el miedo escénico comenzaba su ataque defensivo dejándome inmune, ella saco su arma y apunto.

-Un gilipollas que no vio de mi, y que me causa este tipo de problemas. – le dije sonriente. – Podemos arreglar esto con dinero, mi padre no biológico pero si real me dejo varias acciones, puedo dejártelas.

Pensé que eso la convencería pero no fue lo que paso.

-Tengo suficiente dinero para vivir y que mis nietos vivan de ellos.

Se acerco muy cerca de mi y apunto la pistola sobre mi pecho.

-Espera. – respire profundo intentando calmar las oleadas de risa que me atacaban. - ¿Entonces porque me dijiste que me matarías porque según tu sabia tu secreto?

-Acusaciones extras. – yo tome fuerte la piedra contra mis dedos hasta el punto de sentir lo afilada que estaba y se lo clave en el hombro con facilidad y sin pensar nada, ella chillo adolorida y soltó sin querer el arma. Me aleje de ella e intente ponerme de pie pero el miedo no me concedió el único deseo que yo quería cumplir ese día.

Seguía arrastrándome por el duro piso frió hasta darme fuerte en la cabeza con una mesa afilada detrás de mi.

Chille horrorizada al ver como ella se levantada todo símbolo de perdón se habia borrado de ella, ahora me odiaba.

-Podemos hacer esto como es. – me atreví a decir. – pelea de gatas.

-¿Me estas llamando animal?

-Pelea entre las dos, quiero decir. Sin armas, solo puños y patadas.

-Vale. – soltó el arma estiro su mano y me golpeo en todo el centro de la nariz. – me lo debías.

Comenzó la pelea con puntos a su favor, mi pelea era mas callejera que la de la de ella que era mucho mas profesional, me dio mas golpes que yo ella aunque yo era buenísima esquivando.

Cuando le aseste al primer golpe en la quijada sentí el crujido de algún hueso y la sangre brotando.

Se le había soltado un diente. Estuve a punto de mofarme cuando ella me pateo haciéndome bolar por la habitación, para darme un gran golpe contra la pared.

Ahora yo era la que sangraba.

Ella tomo su arma y apunto.

-Ya basta de juegos.- cargo para disparar contra mi, una puerta se abrió y disparo.

Imagino que la perdida de sangre hizo que perdiera el conocimiento tan rápido que pude haber dicho flam.

Pero escuche los disparos que salían por toda la habitación y uno que atravesó mi pierna derecha con tanta fuerza que nadie hubiera pensado posible.

Sentí el dolor, luego unos gritos. Jacob, era el quien gritaba mi nombre, y era el quien me había salvado la vida, lo ultimo que logre ver, fue el cielo nocturno con un montón de estrellas en el.

A pesar de la existencia de la maldad y la contaminación, el planeta no dejaba de sorprendernos.

Y entonces pude sonreír.

EB

EB

EB

No habia actualizado porque estudio en dos universidades y comence en las dos esta semana, he estado bastante full con las clases.

Como siempre espero les agrade el capitulo, muchas gracias por pasar por aca.

Abrazos!


	12. Chapter 12

Mi boca sabia horrible, y al abrir los ojos la vista lo era también. Estaba acostumbrada a esto, una sala de hospital grande y blanca, muy luminosa. Un dolor en mi cabeza en mi pierna y en todo mi cuerpo.

El me miro cansado, estaba a mi lado con su cabello dorado su sonrisa encantadora que me habia enamorado totalmente su mirada penetrante, pero ahora estaba triste.

-Solo me dejaste una carta. – me miro con molestia.

-No tenia otra opción. – murmure cansada. – solo espero que me disculpes.

-Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. – hizo una mueca de dolor. - ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es despertarse y que la chica que se suponía que debería estar a tu lado no este y solo deje una carta?

-No importa, Edward. Volvimos a casa todo será normal ahora mismo. – mi pecho ardio, el no pudo responder. Emmett entraba en la habitación mirándonos a los dos. Edward se disculpo y salio de la habitación.

-Oh Bells! – corrió hacia mi. – Dios, estas bien. Estas bien, todo estará bien.

-Lo se. – le sonreí. – Gracias por estar conmigo Emmett.

-Bueno, fue Edward el que movilizo todo. – beso mi frente. – llamo a medio condado hasta dar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Si. – suspiro cruzándose de brazos. – Bella, antes que preguntes. Jacob esta bien, mato a quien quería matarte pero ahora esta en la cárcel.

Pestañee varias veces.

-¿Qué? – chille. - ¿Cómo cuando donde?

-El se entrego al matar a Leah.

-Necesito verlo. – dije intentando levantarme con cuidado. – Necesito hablarle.

-Ahora mismo no, te prometo que cuando todo se calme iré.

-¡Me he cansado de que todo este en calma! – grite. - ¿Sabes? Pase mi vida entera esperando que todo este en calma, llegando a la conclusión de que mi vida nunca estará en calma.- me levante con cuidado. – tengo que ir.

-Bella….

-Sino me llevas me iré sola Emmett, y tu sabes que lo hago. No es un juego.

El lo pensó por un instante pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Te llevare yo mismo con una sola condición.

¿Cuál? – respondí de inmediato.

-Que dejes a que sane tu pierna.

No había sentido el dolor hasta que el lo había nombrado, su palpitación me dejo casi sin aliento y el dolor aumento poco a poco.

-¿El esta bien?

-No lo creo. – se cruzo de brazos.- quiso hacerte daño.

-Me salvo la vida, Emmett. – lo mire suplicante. – no pretendo que entiendas nada de todo esto, pero me salvo la vida.

-Después de meterte en todo esto.

-Eso no quita nada. – suspire. – lo hizo, es lo que vale.

El me miro con el ceño fruncido y no pudo responder, el doctor entro mirándome sonriente.

-Últimamente vienes a visitarnos muchos querida. – dijo.

El comenzó a explicarme todo lo que pasaba por mi cuerpo, recibí dos disparos, uno en el brazo derecho y el otro en mi pierna,pero todo estaba calmado y tranquilo nada pasaba, según el; podía irme en unos días, mi herida estaba bien y solo me pedía cuidado.

Emmett se fue cuando Rosalie le llamo y le permití irse con el dolor que comía mi alma, Edward entro y se sentó a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra.

El silencio era mas que incomodo para mi, era un total desperdicio de tiempo. El solo suspiraba o me miraba de vez en cuando.

-Venga. – Rompiendo el hielo a mi estilo. - ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Disculpa?

Enarque una ceja mirándolo seriamente.

-No me dices nada Cullen. – murmure. - ¿quieres irte? Anda, ve. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Temo que te vayas de nuevo. – negó con la cabeza. – me diste un susto de muerte.

-No pasara de nuevo. – el se veía muy tierno cuando se preocupaba por mi, me entraba una sensación al cuerpo casi inexplicable.

-Claro que no pasara. – ahora si me miro con los ojos tranquilos. – He conseguido algo.

-¿Una novia? – una punzada de molestia subió sobre mi, intente parecer normal pero no lo simule bien.

-No, quiero decir una habitación pequeña para mi.

-¿Te iras de casa?

-Creo que es lo mejor.

Me encogí de hombros aunque eso no era lo que yo quería hacer exactamente.

Quería gritarle y rogarle que se quedara conmigo. Pero cerré el pico contra mi voluntad y solo pude decir:

-Mi casa siempre estará a la orden del día. – Levante mi dedo meñique. – Siempre.

Asintió sin decir nada mas, yo lo pude mirar con determinación, su rostro estaba iluminado por algo brillante que no podía palpar, algo que definitivamente me llenaba de una total paz.

Cuando volví a casa, estaba todo un poco desordenado pero igual que antes, restaurada como nueva.

Edward me acompaño hasta mi habitación y me dejo en la cama, yo me recosté en ella. Encendió el aire acondicionado y me dio una sonrisa.

-Tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas. – asentí hacia el intentando aguantar mis impulsos.

-Pasa a despedirte cuando te vayas.

Yo pase un momento a solas dentro de mi habitación, intentando hacer cálculos de los días que estuve fuera de casa escondida de los demás.

Mi pierna estaba bien, podía levantarme y andar, pero no demasiado.

Pensé en irle a pedirle a Edward que se quedara un montón de veces, me había acostumbrado a su compañía, y el ya no estaría. La tristeza había inundado mi ser cuando decidí levantarme para pedírselo, solo una vez.

Antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió y el asomo su gran cabeza por ella.

Nos miramos por un rato, sin expresión alguna, solo nos mirábamos fijamente. No pude contenerme, no pude callarme.

-Quédate, Eddie. – le susurre entrando en tierra prohibida, sabia que no debía enamorarme de el, que aun yo sentía algo por Jacob, pero solo pude repetirlo una vez mas. – Solo quédate un tiempo mas.

Esto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el con fuerza y rapidez me tumbara sobre la cama con cuidado y me besara para hacerme delirar una vez mas.

Y los campos prohibidos eran cosas que yo no quería ni tocar no con el, sabia que saldría dañada de todo esto después de todo, yo seria la única. Pero sus dedos eran tan suaves sobre mi piel, tan tranquilos tan acostumbrados a ella.

Como me toco ese día, nadie lo había echo y yo suponía que a esto sabia a las despedidas. Ojala, todas las despedidas fueran de esta manera.

-¿Cómo esta tu pie?

-Como yo. – acaricie su pecho dejando un corto beso. El se envaro y me miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Si. – suspire. – destrozada.

-Te acostumbraras. – dijo el con un suspiro. – nos veremos en la universidad y mi amistad no se perderá como piensas.

Si supiera que la amistad era lo que menos me importaba entendería.

Pero también me diría que el me lo advirtió y que era un trato, solo sexo no sentimientos.

-Bien. – simule que no me importaba.

-Bien. – beso mi frente.

Yo me quede dormida entre sus brazos y cuando desperté en la soledad me sentía vacía, el se había ido y me había dejado solitaria en este lugar con un corazón que lo llamaba a gritos, ya no había nada que hacer y no lo podía evitar.

Yo había comenzado a querer mas de la cuenta a Edward.

Mis días pasaron algo tristes y aburridos, Emmett estaba con su amada Edward en un trabajo que consiguió en una cafetería del condado y yo sola, aunque eso no me molestaba. Pero los envidiaba a ellos.

No se que fue lo que Robert hizo como mi asesor jurídico para que nadie me llamara a juicio en contra de Jacob, solo le pedí que no quería tener líos.

A Jacob lo sentenciaron a treinta años de cárcel por asesinato y complicidad, me dolió infinitamente cuando Robert me hablo de su sentencia.

No pude esperar que Emmett me llevara así que tome mi auto y me dirigí al centro penitenciario de mi pueblo en la hora de visita.

Era un lugar poco agradable y los hombres dentro de las rejas cuando se enteraban que entraban mujeres comenzaban a decir palabrotas y a gritar como animales.

El oficial que me guiaba me llevo a un cuarto de color verde un poco oscuro y me hizo sentarme. Espere un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y volví mi cabeza para verlo. Jacob estaba igual que siempre aunque se veía cansado, el uniforme le quedaba bien. El volteo a ver el oficial.

-¿Puedo volver a mi celda?

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me acerque a ellos.

-Jake, por favor. – murmure. – solo un momento.

El se quedo pensativo por unos segundos pero dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó en ella.

-Tienen diez minutos. – hablo el oficial con indiferencia y salio de la habitación. Yo no sabia que decirle, pero me alegraba verlo, se veía también aunque un poco delgado, pero igual que antes.

El fue el que hablo para romper el silencio.

-Bueno. – suspiro. – ya estas aquí, seria bueno que comenzaras a hablar.

Su voz hizo que mi corazón martilleara contra mi pecho.

-¿Estas bien? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, el me miro de mala gana.

-Si claro, es estar como en un club nocturno todo el tiempo. – se encogió de hombros. - ¿A que has venido Isabella?

La dureza de su voz me dolió.

-Vine a verte.

El sonrió, pero no era sonrisa amistosa.

-¿a sermonearme?

-A darte las gracias. – dejo de sonreír. – Por salvarme. Aunque eso te enviara a este lugar.

-Poco lujoso, ¿No? – sonrió de nuevo. – Igual cuando atraparan Leah yo estaría en medio del paquete.

-¿Por qué estabas con ella?

-Necesitaba dinero y ella me pagaba bien. – me miro fijamente. – Era un poco dictadora a veces, pero nada de lo que no pudiera aguantar. – suspiro. - ¿Cómo has estado tu?

-Bien.

-¿Segura? Te noto pálida.

-Siempre he sido pálida. – contraataque a la defensiva. – Creo que me comprare un perro.

El soltó una carcajada.

-¿Un perro?

-Si, Emmett esta con su mujer Edw…

-¿Edward?

Asentí pensativa. El aun me miraba.

-El se ha ido de casa. – murmure. – y ahora estoy sola en ella.

-¿Ustedes son….

Oh no. – aunque quisiera. Pensé. – Solo amigos.

El asintió mirando a la puerta, y presentí que esperaba a que lo vinieran a buscar pronto.

-Jake. – lo llame. - ¿Fue real?

El se tardo un momento para pensar en la pregunta que le había echo, con un suspiro de cansancio comenzó a mover los labios.

-Absolutamente. – dijo el. – Te quiero de verdad.

Lo mire sorprendida por que lo dijo en presente y no en pasado. Me levante de mi silla lentamente y me senté a su lado posicionando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No quiero que vengas Bella. – tomo mi mentón y hizo que le mirara. – Este no es lugar para ti.

-Lo se. – suspire. – Pero si decido venir, no me rechaces seria duro para mi.

-Pero intentaras no hacerlo.

-Exactamente, lo intentare.

El me beso, suave y cariñosamente. En otros tiempos su beso me volvería loca, pero en estos no. Me había dado cuenta que quería a otra persona, a Jacob lo quería, pero nada especial como lo que sentía con Edward. Sin embargo, busque los labios de Jacob con desesperación por una despedida, me abrazo contra su cuerpo, esa sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuando finalmente nos separamos me miro a los ojos.

-Saldré de este lugar después de 30 años. – suspiro pesadamente. – podríamos estar juntos de nuevo.

-Claro cuando yo tenga doce hijos.

Nos reímos, y por un momento pude olvidar su traje de cárcel solo eramos el y yo.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada el oficial entro e hizo que se levantara, en la puerta Jacob me dijo algo que yo no pensaría que escucharía de el.

-No dejes que Edward se escape de tus manos. – me dio una sonrisa. – no pierdas el tiempo aquí, cuando el esta allá esperándote.

-¿Jacob? – le sonreí.

-¿Qué?

-Te amare toda mi vida, incluso si no estamos juntos. – asintió dejándose llevar por el oficial y yo pude ver una sonrisa en el.

Cuando Salí del centro penitenciario, las palabras de Jacob sobre Edward retumbaban en mi cabeza, ¿se habría dado cuenta?

Sin pensarlo siquiera maneje hasta la cafetería del condado donde el trabajaba.

Me senté en una mesa solitaria cuando lo vi venir hacia mi sin reconocerme aun, cuando se acerco mucho mas me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Acosándome acaso?

-Solo venia por un café. – le sonreí. - ¿Te importaría hablar?

-Salgo en cinco minutos, podemos ir a mi pequeño cuarto.

-No veo problemas. – mire el menú. – solo café con unas cuantas galletas dulces.

-A la orden. – me guiño un ojo y fue en busca de mi pedido.

Mientras el estaba lejos de mi vista no podía detenerme a pensar en que diría, pero estaba acostumbrada a que lo ensayado no siempre salía bien, así que preferí relajarme y que las cosas salieran solas.

El volvió con mi galletas y café su olor penetrante lleno mis poros, haciéndome bien, los nervios bajaron un poco del ritmo que llevaban.

-Iré a cambiarme para que vamos.

-Vale. – mordí la primera galleta y trague café para ahogar los nervios que me acosaban sin darme cuenta ya me había tomado toda mi merienda esperando a Edward cuando apareció saliendo del mostrador acariciando su cabello, me levante con torpeza pero lo mire a el.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

El me indico donde quedaba su habitación, era un lugar bastante bonito para mi, se veía decente.

Me invito a pasar antes y cerro la puerta detrás de el, me abrazo por la espalda con fuerza.

-¿Me has extrañado?

Asentí con mi corazón pidiendo a gritos sus besos.

-He ido a ver a Jake. – se separo de mi como temía, pero lo enfrente. – Me ha aconsejado cosas importantes.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo a matar a personas?

-¿Para salvar vidas? Quizá. – negué con la cabeza. – Solo me dijo que no dejara ir a alguien a quien quería.

Se acerco y beso mi hombro desnudo haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Entonces vendrás a despedirte de mi?

Abrí la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron. Sin embargo el me beso, dulce y fuerte a la vez sus dedos trazaron mi piel con sumo cuidado, me llevo a la cama y se posiciono encima de mi, sacándome la camisa acariciando mi cabello.

-Edward… - susurre. mi fuerza de voluntad estaba acabando en este mismo instante y temía no decirle nada. - ¿podrías parar por un segundo? – hable cuando sus manos desabrochaban mi pantalón y lo bajaban por mis piernas.

El puso los ojos en blanco y se bajo de mi cuerpo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Estas enamorada de alguien mas?

-Lamentablemente. – no pude mirarlo a los ojos. – edward, he confundido todo contigo y lo lamento era algo que no vi venir y…

-¿estas saliendo con alguien mas? – su mirada se endureció.

-Bueno no exactamente. – me separe de el. – Tu y yo no estamos saliendo.

-Claro que no.- se levanto de la cama paseando por el cuarto. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente?

Me levante y me plante frente a el, mirándolo intentando demostrarle todo lo que queria decir mediante mi mirada, pero nada funciono. El solo me miraba como un estúpido sin entender.

No quería arruinar esto, me acerque mas a el y presione mi cuerpo con el suyo. No me importaría sacrificar mi amor por seguir estando bien con el, que tenga muchas novias no era un problema, no para mi.

Y allí esta el amor de mi vida, que no sabe que yo soy el amor de su vida, ni lo sabrá tampoco.

Cuando el comenzó a tocarme de nuevo sin parar, pude presenciar la cima de todo el mundo, la mas alta. Que se derrumbaba cuando el se separaba de mi para trazarme con sus dedos de nuevo.

EB

EB

EB

EB

Gracias por leerme, ya solo queda un pequeño capitulo y el epilogo.

No habia actualizado por problema de tiempo.

Espero se encuentren de maravillas.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando el comenzó a tocarme de nuevo sin parar, pude presenciar la cima de todo el mundo, la mas alta. Que se derrumbaba cuando el se separaba de mi para trazarme con sus dedos de nuevo.

Y mi estomago caía a mis pies por el roce de sus dedos.  
>Mientras sus labios tocaban cada centímetro de mi piel, sus dedos trazaban el camino, bajando despacio.<br>Sentía como sonreía antes mis estremecimientos, antes esto no era mas que un juego, pero ahora la vida para mi ha cambiado. Veo cada color al salir, también veo como sonríe la gente y me provoca sonreír, y las ganas de llorar se han ido.  
>Mi estomago sentía 'cositas' cuando recordaba su ardiente mirada y su expendida sonrisa.<p>

En el acto con el ahora mismo, sintiendo cada toque, cada roce, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla al pensar que nunca podría estar junto a el de la manera que yo quería y aunque no hice ningún ruido, el se dio cuenta y alzo su mirada.

- ¿Que pasa? - Su mirada era nerviosa. - Oye... Puedo parar si quieres.

Tomo mi mejilla y tomo en sus dedos la segunda lagrima que bajaba.  
>- Yo... - Susurre, respirando con dificultad. Me levante y busque mi ropa, reconocía este sentimiento. Vergüenza y tristeza, porque yo no quería que esto fuera así. - Lo siento.<p>

- ¡Eh! - Me tomo por el brazo pero me sacudí, yo seguía buscando mi ropa como una loca histérica por la habitación, y aunque la ropa estuviera allí no me atrevía a tomarla. - ¿Estas bien?  
>Asentí sin mirarlo.<br>El tomo mi barbilla y la levanto haciendo que viera sus profundos ojos Verdes.

- Vale. - Suspiro conectándose con mi mirada. - ¿Te he echo daño? - Mire a los lados incomoda. - Venga, dime... porque, pues me estas matando... – me había hecho el daño que yo no reconocía aun.  
>- No, no... - Mi nerviosismo no me dejaba hablar con seguridad. - Oye, solo deja que me vaya, ¿Esta bien?<p>

- No te obligare a quedarte, pero merezco una explicación. - Mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. - Yo... Bueno, pienso que te he echo daño, y quiero saber algo. Por lo menos para disculparme por lo que hice, o no...

- No... no pasa nada. - Intente alejarme pero el me tenia sujeta.  
>- Venga, ¡Estas llorando! - Me replico. - No puedes decir que no tienes nada, y llorar. Eso no esta bien, tu no lo estas.<p>

seque mis lagrimas.  
>- ¿Tanto rollo por un lió? - Dijo levantando la voz. - No es la primera vez que esto pasa- se separo un poco mas de mi.- ¿Es jacob? Con una mierda. - me tomo por la cintura. - ¡No puedes enamorarte de el Bella!<p>

le mire asustada. El se calmo, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- El te hizo daño, bella. Volvería a hacerlo si se lo permites.  
>- Me quiero ir... - Solo pude decir con una voz muy bajita.<br>- ¿Que? - Me soltó. - Supongo que si, tienes que ir a por el en la prisión. Pagar su fianza y salir pirados de aquí. No quiero volverte a ver, bella.

su voz se estremeció. Pude sentirlo.

- Ed... - susurre. - ¿porque..? - mire a su rostro su expresión era dura, terrible. me di por vencida al instante, no podía hacer nada mas.

El suspiro.

- Es tu primer amor después de todo.

- sigo preguntándome porque... - negué con la cabeza, las lagrimas se atoraron en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar. - No... nunca-entiendes-nada. - masculle entre lagrimas. - nu..nca.

- Dime lo que pasa. - tomo mi rostro y me dio un suave beso placentero en los labios. - Dímelo, bella.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas.  
>- ¡Estoy enamorada! - Grite, y de inmediato sentí un peso menos sobre mis hombros.<br>- ¿Te ha roto el corazón? - Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Porque lloras? Le romperé las pelotas si vuelve...  
>- Estoy enamorada de ti, bruto cullen. - El me miro sorprendido, y las lagrimas salieron aun mas rápido. El y yo habíamos hecho un trato, no enamorarnos de ninguno de los dos, solo era sexo. Un lió de una noche -O varias noches-.<br>Pero el se había convertido para mi, alguien especial. Alguien con quien yo podía contar, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente.  
>Me había enamorado, ¿Y que? Siempre tenemos miedo a sufrir, y nadie había sufrido mas que yo en mi terrible infancia, solo quería sentirme querida solo por una vez en la vida y yo me sentía querida por el.<p>

El me miro, y luego me dio la espalda.  
>- Dijimos que...<br>- Lo se, que no nos enamoraríamos. - Dije con incomodidad. - Yo... Bueno, tenia que decirlo. - Suspire. - Tengo que irme.

Me di la vuelta para buscar mi ropa, y al visualizar mis prendas, tenia la estúpida esperanza que el me llamara y me pidiera que estuviera junto a el, que me quería igual. que no importaría nada, que estaríamos juntos. Me vestí haciendo que el tiempo se parara por un momento y que el recapacitara, no fue hasta que iba a abrir la puerta mis ojos irritados de tanto llorar se cerraron ante su toque. Tomo mi cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo haciendo que mi corazón brincara por un momento.

Me dio un fuerte apretón, y luego me volteo hacia el para besarme. Sus labios eran cálidos y dulces, sus caricias como siempre me enviaban a las nubes..

- ¿Tanto tiempo? - Murmuro contra mis labios. - ¿Tanto tiempo para decirme esto?

- Tenia miedo..  
>- ¿De quien?<br>- De ti. - Dije con mis ojos cerrados. - De que me borraras de tu vida por esto.  
>- ¿Te cuento un secreto? - Dijo acercándose a mi oído. Yo me estremecí y asentí. - Desde que te conozco eres mas que una persona común para mi.<p>

Lo mire perpleja.  
>- ¿Que significa eso?<br>- Que estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te conocí en la universidad, cuando andabas con ese idiota de tu exnovio, cuando hable con Emmett para compartir tu casa fue con otras intenciones. Pero te veías tan enamorada de el, tan ilusionada de el. - Arqueo una ceja y miro mis manos. - Cuando tu lo encontraste en la cama con ella… Fue tan doloroso para mi, como para ti. - Suspiro. - Intente que te dieras cuenta de todo, estuve a punto de irle a buscar y matarlo con mis propias manos. Era un hijo de puta, y merecía una paliza... Pero emmett me detuvo, haciendo recapacitar, diciendo que solo te haría mas daño, pero antes que el me lo dijera ya yo lo sabia, le querías tanto. - suspiro con fuerza y volvió a verme. - Te veías tan enamorada que dolía aquí. - señalo su corazón. - Dolía, bella. Y el no supo cuidar de ti, yo tuve que cuidar de ti. Cuando tuviste la perdida... demonios yo sabia lo que llevabas en manos, cuando vomitaste frente a mi cuando te veías nerviosa, sabia que aquí. - señalo mi plano vientre. - había algo de el. Y por el amor de dios estuve a punto de ofrecerme como un padre o lo que tu quisieras para los dos. - acaricio mi labio inferior. Mis ojos no dejaban de llover. - La noche que estuve contigo en la casa, cuando hicimos el amor, esa noche fue demasiado viva para mi. Me recordaste a Tanya, por quien yo sufrí hace mucho tiempo. Solo que ahora yo estaba en su posición. Me rompió el alma cuando en sueños llamaste su nombre y luego repetiste con claridad el mio.

- Edward... - susurre. - Por favor...

- Sentía que se me iba la vida y no podía decirte nada, cuando te fuiste de casa mi desesperación se volvió en locura, estaba obsesionado por ti. Por tu cuerpo, por cuidarte. No quería hacerte daño ni dejar que los demás te lo hicieran, quería darte la felicidad que seguro mereces, un hijo. dos o tres, con tus ojos o con los míos. Solo quería eso. - De sus ojos bajaron dos lagrimas que yo tome con cariño. - ¿Entiendes lo que es estar enamorado pero estar detrás de la pared? Y solo se empeoraron las cosas cuando saliste detrás de el, no sabia que estabas pensando, pero no me importo. Llame a mi padre el llamo a sus amigos de la policía y comenzó toda la persecución. No tenia vida, ni noches. Todo era un dolor en las pelotas. - nos reímos al mismo tiempo. - Me fui de casa porque me di por vencido contigo. Ya no podía seguir dándote mi felicidad cuando tu buscabas la tuya por tus propios medios y con otra persona, eso era demasiado para mi. - me regalo una sonrisa triste. - Si lo fuiste a ver es porque algo sientes, y te juro que hoy sera la ultima vez que me volverás a ver, pediré un cambio a mi ciudad natal de nuevo. Y me iré, no me pondré entre tu y el,solo quiero que seas feliz... Eres una hermosura de humana. - me reí. - y tan preciosa aquí. - coloco sus manos en mi pecho. - e inteligente aquí. - Toco mi frente con dulzura. - Y eres lo mas sexy que conozco. tu piel... tu alma, tu caminar tu ser. Eres... dios, hermosa. Pero siento que no me perteneces, no sientes lo que yo Y lo lamento, haría lo que fuera por tenerte siempre a mi lado, despertar junto a ti, cumplir tus sueños. amarte, bella. Pretendo solo amarte, tener doce hijos si es lo que quieres... todo lo que quieras.

- ¿que es lo que quieres tu? - respire profundo. - Me has dado un buen sermón, pero solo hablas de lo que quiero yo. Nunca de lo que quieres tu.

- Solo te quiero a ti. - Su mano apretó mi cintura. - Solo a ti, no pediría nada mas ahora mismo.

- ¿crees.. - tome su cabello acercándolo a mi. - ¿Crees que aun podremos hacerlo Edward?

- ¿Que es lo que crees tu, bella?- Me dio una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Selle mi boca con la suya, esperando que esta fuera una buena respuesta. Y lo fue, sonrió al mismo tiempo que me besaba y yo solté una risita traviesa.  
>No sabia si las cosas marcharían bien, pero mi trabajo no era adivinar el futuro sea lejano o no.<br>Mi trabajo era amarlo, como lo amaba. Seguro así, las cosas marcharían de mil maravillas...

E.B

E.B

- ¿Emmett? - pregunte.

- ¿como estas pequeña? - Murmuro el por el otro lado de la linea. - ¿Me necesitas?

- Solo quería saber como estaba Ian. - Su pequeño osito ya había nacido y estaba cien por ciento segura que el lo cuidaba y por eso hablaba tan bajo.

- Esta hermoso como su sexy padre. - Sentí que se quejo, rose tuvo que haberle dado su buen puñetazo. - Eh, eso me ha dolido. - Me reí. - Me he dado cuenta de las nuevas, Felicidades bella.

- Solo lo estamos intentando. - suspire. - El quería pedirte el favor, necesita ayuda con la mudanza.

Escuche que le susurro a su mujer.

- Pronto habrá boda, mi vida. - Solté una carcajada. - ¿Has escuchado eso? ¡Entrometida!

- Si, pero no te preocupes nadie se enterara. - Tome una respiración. - Imagino que no podrás, mi ahijado debe tenerte colado por el.

- Ofrecele una disculpa al idiota por mi. - dijo el. - Y no, no podre bella. Pero estoy segura que tu podrás. - su voz sexy hizo que me riera fuerte. - Despertaras a tu sobrino, bells.

- Lo siento. - Solté. - ¿Nos vemos pronto?

- Tan pronto como se pueda, te extraño mucho. Llevaremos a ian de paseo. - unas manos tocaron mi cintura sonreí.

- ¿Esta emmett del otro lado amor? - pregunto Edward con su voz sexy. Asentí hacia el. Emmett escuchaba atento. - Necesito tu ayuda, mueve ese gran trasero, Hale.

- ¡No soy Hale! - se volvió a quejar cuando escuchamos el golpe de rose. - Rosalie, esta cometiendo violencia domestica... - sentí que le quitaron el celular.

- Bella lo lamento mucho, Pero Emmett tiene al bebe tomado de un zapato, esta boca a bajo porque su mano esta ocupada con el celular.

- Es una vil mentira. - escuchamos a emmett al fondo. Luego el llanto de un niño. - ¿A que extrañas a la tía bella Ian pequeño? A que si, bebe bonito.

Sonreí.

- Esta bien rose. Muchos besos a ian.

- Hasta luego.

Colgué el celular y bese a Edward apasionadamente en los labios.

- No podrá venir, tendrás que arreglártelas conmigo.

tomo mi trasero dándole un leve apretón.

- Eres tan sexy cuando hablas así. -Me beso. - Te quiero. - volvió a besarme - Te quiero.

- Te quiero.

Ya en la noche, cuando estábamos entre las sabanas. Queriéndonos como solo nosotros sabíamos hacerlos, pude respirar feliz y contenta.

El era el que me hacia sonreír.

Me hacia feliz.

Me hacia soñar.

me amaba.

Me aceptaba.

Me cuidaba.

El era mi corazón de oro.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, Mirando las cosas desde el mismo punto de vista ahora.

No había confusión, ni dolor. Ni mentiras, su cuerpo y el mio. queriéndonos como si no hubiera mañana.

Y entre tantas cosas que Entendí; Me di cuenta que la felicidad no es el comienzo, sino el trayecto de nuestras vidas.

FIn

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBBEEBEBEBEBEBBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEB.

Capitulo final, espero les agrade, Era distinto. Pero intente cambiarle algunas cosas.

Muy pronto subiré el epilogo, Solo podre darle las gracias a quienes siguieron mi historia, a los review también a las visitas. Soy nueva en todo esto asi que no se responder jajajaja.

Esta historia fue realizada con otros nombres, pero decidí subirla a este lugar a ver que tal le iba. Y ha tenido una linda aceptación, gracias a ustedes.

¡GRACIAS! de antemano, muchas gracias. Seguiré subiendo historias, mas temprano que tarde estaré subiendo una adaptación de una película.


	14. Epilogo

Un tiempo después:

Edward volvió a mi casa después de una semana, el en su cuarto y yo en el mio aunque a veces me escapaba al de el.

Teníamos los típicos problemas de parejas que perseguían a casi todo el mundo que se quería de verdad, la cosa es; que lo quería mas de lo que tenia permitido.

Cuando nos graduamos nos casamos por el civil ese mismo día, fue un gran regalo de su parte pedirme matrimonio delante de toda la universidad.

Conseguimos empleos rápidamente y nos iba bien, recordaba las cosas de mi pasado solo como un borrón, no habían problemas ahora, visitaba aun a Jacob aunque a Edward le molestara, pero lo entendía. Por Jacob sentía un cariño infinito que nadie entendía. Pero Edward me esperaba siempre fuera de la prisión cuando terminaban las visitas.

Ese dia Jacob me dio un buen regalo de graduación-boda.

-¿Quién dice que desde la prisión no se pueden hacer cosas? – me extendió un sobre rojo, lo rechace con la mirada al instante. – Bells. No trae una bomba nuclear, es tu regalo de graduación.

-¿Es un arma? – me reí al ver su cara de asombro. – no seas tonto. Dame eso. – se lo arranque de las manos cuando lo tome de pronto perdí toda la seguridad que sentía.

-Anda, ábrelo. No es algo explosivo que te matara, además es solo un regalo que pensé te encantaría.

-Claro que si. – le sonreí insegura. – es solo que las cosas de este tipo aun me dan pesadillas.

El soltó una risita. Hice lo que me pidió lo abrí con cuidado, dentro habían unos números y un nombre.

Sentí como mi garganta se secaba y se cerraba ante esto.

En el sobre estaba el nombre "Rene swan" y su dirección.

-¿Jacob? – pregunte con sorpresa. - ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo has encontrado a mi madre?

-Aun tengo mis contactos. – sonrió con los ojos entre cerrados.- Pensé que te gustaría verla de vez en cuando, creo que te escuche decir que ella tenia problemas con la adicción y que tu padre las golpeaba, ella se recluyo en un centro de drogadictos anónimos y esta libre de droga o químicos. – no pude verlo, solo sentí una lagrima bajar por mi cara. – oh… ¿Te ha parecido demasiado? Oye… bells, solo quería que estuvieran juntas ahora…

Corrí hacia el y lo abrace fuerte, tenia miedo de enfrentarme a esto. Pero era el momento de buscarla y verla, la recordé. Era tan distinta a mi, bronceada ojos verdes. Toda una yanqui. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la recordé vomitando y drogada. Pero trague contra mi garganta, si se había recluido estaba bien.

-¡Gracias! – me reí aunque sentía las lagrimas aun. - ¡Gracias cabeza de chorlito!

-No hay de que… - se acerco para besarme pero lo detuve con la mirada, era tan difícil para los dos. Pero estaba casada y era fiel ademas amaba a mi hombre. Solo podíamos ser amigos de vez en cuando. – oh lo siento, es… raro, ¿sabes?

-Si, lo se.

Se abrió la puerta.

-Chicos se acabo el tiempo. – hablo Carmen una mujer policial que se había convertido en muy amiga de nosotros. La mire incrédula.

-¿Fue usted? – pregunte pasando la mirada entre los dos.

-Jacob ha trabajado duro para ganarse las cosas en este lugar, se ha portado muy bien. Creo que los treinta años quedaran reducidos, sino yo le haría muchos favores.

Me separe de Jacob y corrí hacia ella y la abrace. Ella me sostuvo un momento luego me soltó.

-Chica, mantén la distancia con un policía. – me miro sonriente. – disfruta tu regalo.

Asentí hacia ellos. Le di un fuerte abrazo de despedida a Jacob y Salí de allí.

Edward me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me acerque lo que pude a su camiseta, verlo vestido de esa manera hacia que quisiera guardarlo solo para mi.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – me dio una sonrisa.

-¡Tengo que contarte algo! – el tomo mi vientre ya crecido.

-Eh, con cuidado bella. – sonrió. – El bebe puede adelantarse.

-¡He conseguido la dirección de mi madre! – casi le grite de emoción. – Jacob.. y Carmen me han ayudado, y me han dicho que ella esta libre de drogas.

Le di el sobre y le sonreí ampliamente. El vio el nombre y la dirección. Se acerco a mis labios y dejo un casto beso.

-¿Cuándo iremos?

-¡Mañana!

-Bella, mañana hay que trabajar amor… y el bebe.

-El bebe esta bien. – tome su cabello y le bese de nuevo. – fuerte como su padre, además no quiero esperar a verla. ¡Quería verla desde hace mucho tiempo! La abandone hace mas de diez años, quiero verla ed…

-Lo se. – tomo su celular. – llamare Garrett para que nos de el día de mañana, ¿Esta bien?

-¡Le amaba! El me complacía en todo lo que yo quería, me quería, me cuidaba. Dios… era el mejor.

No pude dormir, la noche se me hizo larga. Desperté a Edward con un gran brinquito.

-¡Despierta!- le grite como niñita pequeña. El sonrió y me recostó sobre la cama.

-Eres tan sexy cuando te comportas de esa manera. – beso mi vientre abultado. Luego los labios. Por mi primera perdida nos habían quitado casi por completo el sexo, solo en ocasiones que no podíamos soportarlo mas lo hacíamos con cuidado, de resto utilizábamos otros métodos. Pero hoy era mi día, nuestro día. Y su cuerpo sexy no me haría cambiar de opinión ni un minuto mas.

-Papi te ama, Ian. – le hablo a mi vientre. – y mami también.

Acaricie su cabello, los momentos eran únicos.

-Y papi y mami se aman mucho. – volvió a besarle. Suspiro al ver mi cara. – Esta bien, papi se ira a vestir o mami me pateara el trasero.

Le sonreí. El se levanto y camino hacia el baño yo me levante con cuidado igual y busque ropa cómoda para este día.

El salio de la ducha y yo entre dándole una palmada en el trasero, me cepille los dientes y espere a que saliera.

-¿Cómo crees que estará? – me pregunto desde la regadera.

-No lo se. – suspire. – supongo que bien… quizá ni me recuerde, pero estaré allí.

-¿Por qué no te había buscado antes?

Me encogí de hombros pensativa.

-Mi madre siempre fue una persona muy cerrada en si misma, nunca me hablaba o decía algo que no debía. Ni la droga ni la bebida la hacia cambiar, mi padre la maltrataba y ella no gritaba o hacia algo para cambiarlo. Siempre me dio mi espacio. Quizá pensó que era mejor dejarme salir y pensar por mi misma, antes de que me volviera como ella. Además, yo fui la que Salí de allí.

-Siempre eres tan buena. – se coloco la toalla alrededor de la cintura. – Vamos a por ello.

Ya listos salimos de la casa, tardamos un poco en conseguir la dirección que mostraba el papel, era como a una hora de mi casa, y yo estaba un poco cansada de vagar por la ciudad.

Mis nervios levantaron sospechas, cuando entramos al centro pude notar como una mujer morena se acercaba a nosotras.

-Mi nombre es Elena. – sonrió. - ¿Desean algo?

Edward me miro y el dio el primer paso.

-Buscamos a Rene Swan. – murmuro el con seguridad. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa. – Ella es su hija, ¿Se permiten visitas aquí?

-Si, pero este no es el momento…

-¿Bella? – pregunto alguien detrás de nosotros. -¿Hija?

La vi, estaba resplandeciente. Su cabello largo, y sus ojos brillantes. Ella lloraba, y no me di cuenta pero yo también lo hacia.

-¿mama? – sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Rene? – pregunte sin podérmelo creer. Mire a Edward esperando a que soltara mi mano, el me miro con cuidado y me dejo ir. Corrí hacia ella –con cuidado- y la abrace, casi le saco el aire. Pero no me importo.

-¿Puede permitirle un tiempo a ellas? – pregunto mi hermoso esposo. – Llevan quince años sin verse.

No pude escuchar la respuesta de Elena, solo se que dure mucho abrazando a mi madre.

-¡Que bella estas pequeña! – beso mis mejillas. – Y mira… de lo mas interesante. – toco mi vientre.

-Te he extrañado mucho, rene.

-Y yo a ti mi niña. – Se separo lentamente de mi, seco mis lagrimas. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Eres feliz?

-Si que lo soy, mama. – tome sus manos. - ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Libre de toda porquería. – me guiño un ojo. - ¿Y ese buen mozo es tu marido?

Asentí sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal estas aquí?

-Por lo pronto es mi hogar, tu padre murió en un enfrentamiento y las deudas se comieron mi casa. – sonrió. – aquí estoy bien, tengo amigos y un novio. – levante una ceja respondida. Ella se rió. – De momento estoy bien. – entrelazo sus manos con las mías. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

No quise que se enterara de lo que me había pasado anteriormente gracias a mi padre. Así que solo me encogí de hombros.

-Edward es un hombre maravilloso. Soy terapista especializada en relaciones de pareja, el es mi colega. Nos conocimos en la universidad y tengo ocho meses y medio de embarazo. Ya lo siento aquí. – señale mi parte intima riendo. – Se llamara Ian, me adoptaron al tiempo que me fui de casa. – la mire con tristeza. – lamento mucho haberte dejado sola.

-Siento mucho haber permitido lo que paso. – volvió a abrazarme. – Creo que te va mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-¡Es genial! – sonreí. – La vida me ha entregado cosas buenas, como malas. Pero las buenas son las que cuentan mama. – respire profundo. – Y creo que me faltaba hacer esto para sentirme aun mejor. – voltee a ver a Edward. El se acerco a nosotras. Me abrazo por la cintura. – El es mi esposo. – Edward extendió su mano y apretó la de rene.

-Un placer señora swan.

-Por favor, llámame Rene.

Edward asintió mirándome. Elena la mujer morena se acerco a nosotros de nuevo.

-Las visitas son todos los días de dos a cuatro de la tarde. Pueden venir, estoy segura que Rene estará muy agradecida con ustedes por las visitas.

La abrace fuerte hasta que me di cuenta que era hora de irnos.

Cuando subí al auto aun lloraba un poco, pero no era de tristeza.

-Ian estará feliz de tener a su abuela cerca.

-¿Qué?- le mire con sorpresa.

-Vamos, ¿Pensabas que iba a alejarte de tu madre? – dijo el. - ¿quieres que viva con nosotros?

-No lo se… - lo pensé un minuto. – Si quiero, pero me aterra…

-Podemos comprarle una casita pequeña cerca, elena me ha dicho que ella va bien. Lleva cinco años sin nada en su cuerpo, y Rene trabaja duro para seguir limpia.

-Dios… eres el mejor. – bese sus labios. El se separo de mi cuando comenzó a manejar.

-Lo se, me merezco buen sexo. – se rió. – se que no se puede por el bebe, pero lo merezco. – hizo un puchero. – Cuando Ian salga no esperare a que te recuperes del parto.

Paso todo lo contrario. Edward estaba enamorado de su pequeño hijo, lo tomaba a cada instante, le besaba. Lo bueno:

Me dejaba dormir, el lo atendía.

Lo malo:

Quería sexo pero el tenia que cuidar a Ian.

-¿Te paso que dejaste de tener sexo con rosalie por cuidar a tu hijo? – le pregunte a Emmett mientras paseábamos a Ian en su coche. - ¿Crees que quede muy mal después del embarazo?

-Tus curvas crecieron mas, haciendo que te veas mucho mejor que antes bella. Estoy segura que ese no es el problema. – me guiño un ojo. – Estuve así como una semana, hasta que Rosalie casi me viola delante de mi propio hijo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Delante de mi niño!

Me reí a carcajadas.

-Sales con cuantas cosas emmett. – le di una palmada en el hombro. – El dijo que no me dejaría que me recuperara. – me entristecí. – ahora solo vive por Ian.

-Bella… ¿Sera que Edward es del otro lado?

Lo mire sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no. – me negué a pensarlo siquiera. - ¡El me ama!

-Entonces es de los dos lados.

Tome su oreja y le di un apretón fuerte.

-¡Emmett! – le regañe. - ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Levanto sus manos en disculpa.

-Solo decía, relájate.

Lo mire de mala gana.

Comencé a caer en desesperación, ¿Habría quedado muy mal después del embarazo?

Me miraba al espejo cien veces diarias y me veía hasta mas bonita.

Un día el llego demasiado temprano a casa y me encontró llorando. Sabia la razón, pero no era para llorar suponía que era parte del postparto.

-¿Qué pasa bella? – me tomo por los brazos. - ¿Ian…

-Ian esta bien. – suspire y me separe de el. - ¿Tienes una amante?

-¿Qué? – me miro con sorpresa. - ¿Pero que es lo que dices mujer?

-¡Ya no me tocas ni me besas como antes!

-Bella… - respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero una amante?

-¿Quede muy mal después del parto?

-¿Qué? – pregunto. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es que…. – chille desesperada. – Quiero que me toques y tu… solo quieres a ian.

El soltó una risotada haciendo que yo diera un brinco.

-Tonta bella. – sonrió y beso mis labios apasionadamente. – Ian es de los dos, lo quiero porque es mi niño. Tu eres mi amor, no entiendo quien te metió esa estúpida idea a la cabeza.

-Me veo mas gorda ahora, pienso que no te gusto asi…

Se acerco a mi y toco mis curvas.

-Eres lo mas sexy que he conocido nunca. Y asi me encantas mas… solo es que te quejas cuando duermes, quizá duela un poco o algo.

-O quizá me queje por falta de sexo.

El blanqueo sus ojos y luego me sonrió.

-Solo quiero que estés bien, y no sabia si hacerlo te haría sentir mal. Mira, se que el parto es doloroso para las mujeres y no tengo idea de como te sientes en realidad bells.

-¿No eres gay?

-¿Qué?

Suspire cansada.

-Emmett me ha dicho que quizá eres del otro lado. – le mire con carita de niño arrepentido. - ¿No? Esta bien.

Me tomo por la cintura con brusquedad y me llevo a la habitación donde sin decir nada me amo, nos amamos en alma y cuerpo. Igual que siempre.

**Un año mas tarde:**

-¡Ian trae eso acá! – no me presto atención, solo corría por el patio detrás de Emmett. – ¡Ian Anthony cullen!

-Deja que la abuela se encargue.- me hablo Rene guiñandome un ojo. Rene no se había mudado con nosotros como queríamos, se había quedado recluida con su amado novio solo salía algunos fines de semana y nos venia a visitar. Nuestra relación iba cada vez mejorando mucho mas, hablábamos de cosas que ni por asomo hubiésemos hablado antes. Me reí cuando Rene tomo a Emmett de la oreja y le hizo caer de trasero al suelo.

Estábamos todos en la casa del lago, celebrando el dia de acción de gracias.

Rene Charlie(El novio de mi madre) Carlisle su nueva novia Esme Emmett Rosalie su niño Edward yo mi bebe en camino y nuestro pequeñísimo y travieso ian. También obviamente estaban todas las personas que fueron invitadas a vivir bajo el techo de la casa del lago que done para ellos, habían dieciséis personas en la casa, había terreno asi que la construcción hizo el trabajo al intentar ampliarla con éxito, logrando que cada quien viviera tranquilo en este hermoso lugar.

El 35% de las acciones de mi padre iban dirigidas a estos casos. Les daba la oportunidad de redimirse, de conseguir empleos, o una carrera universitaria. Todo iba bien.

Habíamos preparado un almuerzo las tres chicas de mi familia, y al parecer nos había quedado bien.

Edward tomo a ian en brazos y se acerco a mi lado para dejar un beso cariñoso en mi mejilla tomar su plato e apartarse de mi.

Serví la comida para todos y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¿Emmett quieres dar las gracias? – pregunto Edward sonriente, yo le mire con malos ojos. Emmett era un completo desastre para dar las gracias.

-Oh si, oh Dios… oh oh.. Te doy gracias por el buen sexo que tuve con mi mujer temprano y por mi hijo, Por el sexo que seguro le diste a Charlie a Rene a Carlisle a esme y por supuesto a Edward y a bella, además… mira esa gran panza redonda que tiene, que sea una niña. La familia necesita una niña. – escuche algunas risitas. – También te doy las gracias por nuestros trabajos, aunque esos pubertos odiosos nunca quieran aprender nada. Y por la salud de todos nosotros, por cada una de estas personas que mejoraron sus vidas gracias a ti y a bells. Por todo y muchas cosas gracias, jesus. – todos comenzamos a comer diciendo un AMEN.

Entre Edward y yo le dábamos de comer a Ian, mientras que los demás estaban dentro de sus propias acciones y conversaciones.

Ian balbuceaba cosas tontas cuando Edward dejaba de darle de comer. Edward me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Todos terminamos de comer en paz, y al reposar todos se fueron al lago. Yo lo extrañaba así que me fui con Ian y Edward al agua un rato.

-¿Te gusta Ian? – bese sus mejillas sintiendo como Edward nos abrazaba a los tres. - ¿Te gusta el lago bebe bonito?

El solo reía mientras se movía en el agua con fluidez.

-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? – me pregunto Edward.

-¿Con que? – le respondí sin mirarlo, mis ojos estaban pegados a la carita emocionada de mi hijo.

-Con todas estas personas aquí, celebrando junto a ti.

-Siento que puedo hacer mas, 16 personas no son ni la primera parte de las personas desamparadas en la calle. – me junte mas en sus brazos. – Tengo unas cuantas cosas en mente, pienso modificar la casa, hacerle algunos pisos por encima y algunos cuartos subterráneos.

-¿No le quitaría la escencia a este lugar?

-Quizá. – me encogi de hombros. – pero, ¿A quien le importa? Ellos la necesitan mucho mas que yo. Además sigue siendo mia, puedo venir a ver como esta todo cuando quiera. Si no, puedo comprarme otra casa.

El me beso suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo. – acaricio mi mejilla. – Eres lo mas maravilloso que pude conocer nunca.

-Tambien te amo. – le sonreí. Sentí una patadita. - ¡Ian! – chille emocionada. – Toca aquí, tu hermanita ha pataleado. – el me miro como si pudiera entender todo. Lleve su manita a mi vientre, a la parte donde Valentina había dejado su marquita. Edward coloco la mano sobre la de ian y me miro sonriéndome con amor.

Eso es lo que le falta al mundo, mas amor. Yo pase de tener nada a tenerlo todo sin excepción alguna.

Un marido que me amaba mas de lo que alguna vez pensé ser amada, unos amigos maravillosos. Una madre y ahora un padrastro, hijos. Todo era mas que perfecto y no cambiaria mi vida por la de ninguna otra persona.

Edward me beso y pensé que había leído mis pensamientos, no podía sentir algo mas de lo que ya sentía.

-Te amo. – susurro besándome y abrazandonos.

-Te aseguro que si existiera otra palabra con mas significado que un te amo la diría complacida. – suspire. – por ahora conformémonos con un te amo.

El me dio una sonrisa, de esas que me llenaban la vida y mi ser.

Mi vida prometía muchas cosas, pero esta vez no pensaría en ese futuro por venir.

Esta vez lo viviría.

FIN

EB

Espero les guste el epilogo... Muchisimas gracias por leerme, gracias gracias gracias!


End file.
